The Road Home
by actualnerdlord
Summary: You think being a Psychic is hard? What do you do when the Psychics think they are the aftermath of the Zero Reverse and the Normals think the Psychics are ripping their families apart? Join Kyoko Mashimo as a war begins to rage in Neo Domino City, as they fight, not only for their lives, but to save their home. Which side are you on? OC.
1. Welcome To My Life - ACT I START

ACT I: FEEDING THE FIRE

If a little violence is needed to accomplish my goal, who's to say that I'm wrong? This is the last thing I remember thinking before tapping the security guard on the back, and swinging my fist full force into this right side of his jaw as he turned around. I might be small and thin but I can pack a punch, literally. Even for a brute of a man, he staggers backwards. Then, the time around me seems to go from standing still to moving ten times the normal speed. I can only remember being turned around and put in handcuffs, but hey, at least my plan for getting arrested worked this time.

Last time, I tried to steal some food and just got off with a warning and a slap on the wrist, even though I live in the satellite. I thought Security would take any chance they could get to arrest people around here. Maybe it's the fact that I haven't been marked yet, that I needed to commit a larger crime. This time around, I was in handcuffs with slurs like _Satellite scum_ being thrown at me by the security guard. He began pushing me along to what I could only guess was the direction to the ever famous Facility. I was honestly more interested in the throbbing pain coming from my hand. Man, did that guy have a strong jaw.

"Hey mister, are we on the way to my trial?" I ask half serious, but I knew that no one from the Satellite receives a proper trial for any of their crimes. He just gives me a annoyed grunt that just emphasized how crazy I was. "Do I at least get my one free phone call?" I turn my head and try to give him a smile with this comment. Another grunt that obviously means no. "Okay big guy, I'm running out of lifelines here. So, if you could just give me some help, I would really appreciate it."

"How about you shut up and be happy your crimes aren't worth the death sentence." He states rather grimly, but I finally did decide to shut up.

If only Security knew the crimes I had committed, I would have be getting the death sentence a hundred times over. I started to count my crimes in my head. Murder, Stealing, Assault, Destruction of Public Property, Arson. Does it really count as arson if you're a psychic with the ability to create and manipulate fire? Ah, who cares. I go back to counting crimes in my head until we arrive at, what I could only guess was, the Facility for criminals like yours truly.

The whole thing is a metal fortress, and the elevator ride is my favourite part of my walk through the building. It really makes the future seem calm when you have tunes like Mr. Brightside playing on your way to be convicted.

Sadly, the room I'm placed in doesn't have any nice music. Just a single chair, a large computer, machine hanging from the ceiling, and lots of white tiles. The brute of a security guard decides that it would be very gentlemen-like to throw all my stuff across the room, including my duel disk and cards. He then pushes me down into the chair and secures its leather straps around my wrist and ankles. Aren't electric chairs kind of old and, you know, illegal? Maybe they were just too lazy to buy a new chair with restrains, I mean I would be. I don't think the electric chair is my problem in this situation, as the Security officer lowers the giant metal machine from the ceiling down near my face, before walking over to the computer.

"Name?" He asks.

"Kyoko Mashimo," I respond diligently to his questions.

"Age?"

"18."

"Birthday?"

"June thirtieth."

"Why aren't you living with your parents in the city, Ms. Mashimo?"

"Because…" I pause, does Security really not know my parents are dead? One died during the Zero Reverse and the other was burned alive, but maybe this wasn't the best time to bring that up. Though if it's saying that my parents are still alive, then someone must be paying bills and taking care of their house. I would say _our_ house. But I was only there till the age of one, maybe two at the most, before a psychic decided it would be better to track my mom down and burn her alive, so that I could get abandoned on the streets of the Satellite. Though, if I could find my family house when I get out of here, it would be the best place in the city to lie low and hide out. So in this moment, I decide it would be best to lie to security. "I ran away!" I blurt out a little louder than intended. Hopefully that would keep them off my case at least.

"Well, I'm sure that they'll be _so_ happy to get a call telling them that their daughter is going to be keep in the Facility for awhile." He responds with very heavy sarcasm. It took a lot for me not to respond with the same sarcasm, telling him to try and call my dead parents. He lets out a small laugh before he finishes talking. "Since it was your decision to be part of the scum in the Satellite, I'm going to treat you like the rest of them." He says in a voice like I hadn't already been treated like that for the past 16 years of my life. But in this moment, I don't think I'm ready for what's about to come next. He finishes inputting my fresh, new criminal record into his database before approaching me, and using his dirty hand to grab my face. "Even though you are living among the scum of the earth, we don't want to hurt that pretty face now, do we? Your looks are probably the only thing that would make you any money in the Satellite. Isn't that right, you little slut?" With this comment, he tucks my hair behind my left ear and it looks like his hands want to touch a lot more than my face and hair.

"Don't fucking touch me, you pig!" I scream, spitting in his face. The next thing I know, his hand has been slapped across my face and pain seers up in my cheek. He wipes his face with his hand and rubs it on his uniform, making an irritated groan. Though I'm sure he's dealt with worse, just like I've had to deal with worse predators than him in my lifetime, and this, sadly, probably wouldn't be the last time.

He moves the tip of the machine and points it at my neck. "Back to business now. Also, this is going to hurt a lot worse than any slap, I can assure you" He talks as he fidgets with the device, getting it ready to mark me like the criminal that I am. Without any warning, the machine turns on and my neck is burning, hot and hotter. Black spots begin to creep on the edge of my vision. I am screaming and I don't even realize it, I scream until my voice wants to give out and my throat is dry. But still, it feels like the machine has barely moved at all. Time passes by slowly as my vision gets blurry and dark. The pain is too much, my body is giving out and the last thing I hear is the security guard speaks again.

"Happy 18th Birthday, Ms. Mashimo."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading the first chapter of my fanfiction. The second chapter will be posted tomorrow with the following chapters being posted every Friday, hopefully, unless I die, the fic ends, or I have depression (which I already do so oh boi here we fucking go). I also want to say Happy Birthday to my great friends, overthemoonday and EibonVirgo, as you two are part of the reason I was able to start and continue on with this fic and hope to keep going every day until I die. They also both have great fics, so if you ever want something to do when I'm not posting a chapter, go read theirs. Again, thank you, and good night folks.


	2. My Own Worst Enemy

I feel like I'm floating and, for some reason, I can't remember the last thing that happened to me. Everything around me is dark so I can't see anything. I try to reach up and feel my face, but I can't move. What's going on, I wonder. Then, I remember that I'm still strapped to the chair in the Facility. My body doesn't feel like I'm sitting, more like floating in space and I wasn't in total control of my body. I'm able to shut my eyes, but the next thing I knew when I opened them again, I felt like a baby girl again. I look up at my mother's face for what felt like the last time.

Her face is covered in dirt and her cheeks are red like she had been running. I watch as she places a necklace around my neck, the one I still wear to this day. A thin silver chain with a signet ring beholding my family's crest and last name on it. Then, she places a deck wrapped in a small sheet of paper on my chest. This isn't just any sheet of paper, it's a small letter just for me. I can still remember what it said.

 _Dear Kyoko,_

 _My sweet child, I wish I could have always stayed with you. All a mother wants to do is love and protect their child, but I'm not safe and neither are you. I hope you find safety and a new home without me. Your father is gone, and before long, I fear I will be as well. Please do not be angry with me for having to leave you here, this was the safest way._

 _I do not blame the Psychics for what is happening, I do not blame you father for working on the Momentum project, and I never will place that blame on someone. The only people we have to blame is ourselves and the path we chose to take in life. So, for you, I chose the safest path I could._

 _I cannot write a will for you, but I leave everything me and your father ever had to you. This includes my deck that I am leaving for you, use it to protect yourself and anyone you may call a friend in the future._

 _I love you with all my heart and I hope that I won't have to meet you again in the afterlife any time soon. So, do not let fate decide your future, for only you can do that._

 _With love,_

 _Your mother_

These were the only things my mother left with me, but I never forget them and will keep them with me. Just like the ring, I still have my mother's deck and have never worried about looking for new card or modifying her deck. It has always kept me safe. I don't think she ever planned on me becoming a Psychic though. I'm still not sure if she would approve of me using her deck for many of the bad deeds I have done. It's a Laval and Flamvell deck, which is probably why my Psychic powers manifest through fire.

After placing the items on me, she stands up quickly, moving her head from side to side, as if to check if anyone were coming. Once she decides that she's safe for another few minutes, she bends back down and kisses my forehead. This would be the last kiss I would ever receive from my mother.

"I love you, Kyoko. Please never forget me and don't forget where you came from. You are the child of the city and will always find a safe place to stay when you go back, but for now, I have to say goodbye." She speaks in soft tones, and before she finishes talking, I was already crying. After she finishes speaking, a loud bang came from nearby. She jumps up with tears forming in her eyes, looking back at me and speaking for a final time, "goodbye, my love." With that, she's gone, she runs out the door of the building and then down the street. Then, only a few moments later, I hear the one sound I would never forget. The blood curdling scream of my mother as she is burnt alive.

I'm still crying and black fades into my vision. When my eyes open again, a dark skinned man with a buzz cut much older than me stands in front of me. His duel deck is ready to battle. Then, I realized a duel cuff connects us, then it all comes back me. I'm 16 again, the man in front of me is named Dominic and he's responsible for the death of my mother. I turn my head, behind me stood a familiar blond, Jack Atlas. He caught me sneaking out to find Dominic that night and wouldn't let me go alone. Once I turn back, Dominic is speaking.

"You have made a grave mistake and will burn just like everyone else did, just like your mother. I've been looking for you for 15 years, Kyoko Mashimo. You can thank your father and his associates for the painful death you are about to endure. The Zero Reverse took my family, but gave me the power to take revenge on all the people who had any doing in creating that tragic disaster. Your family took away my future, and now, I will take away yours!" His voice is filled with rage.

"You are the one that deserves to burn! My father should not be held responsible for what happened. Now, you are just taking innocent lives of all the people's family who worked on this machine. You have gone too far, you monster! You already took my future away when you killed my mother!" My voice is starting to go dry, I scream as loud as I can with as much force as my voice could muster up.

"If I already took your future away, then you have should have no problem with your life being taken away. I will cleanse the world of the people who turned us into these monsters, and that also means the people they care about. I also don't stand alone, I have an army of people just like me with the same goal. Your mother was one of my first victims after I gained my powers, but trust me, you will be far from my last victim." With this, he begins the duel that was a life or death situation. Not only would I come out alive, but this is the moment I would become a monster.

The duel had begun, and not only do I fight with duel monsters, but I continue to argue with him. He is the real monster, and my family were good people before monsters like him interfered. My father wasn't trying to hurt other people, he was trying to help them. We continued dueling back and forth with no damage taking place.

"I don't care if I dont have the same powers as you. You deserve to die for killing innocent people and I _will_ murder you! Psychics are evil monsters that don't deserve to exist." This was the final moment of screaming when my anger had reached a peak. Then, I took my turn in the duel and struck the first damage of the duel. Of course, my damage wouldn't actually hurt him but I wish it would. I prayed I could take revenge on him and make him feel the pain I felt inside, and that my mother felt at his hands.

Then it happens. A scratch slowly spreads up his cheek dripping a small amount of blood. He wiped it with his sleeve before belching out a maniacal laugh, he almost seemed like he was hoping this would happen.

"Welcome to the world of monsters, Kyoko." He clucked and held out his bloody sleeve, "This is all your doing." He takes his turn dealing damage.

A fire engulfs me and I scream as the attack seems to hit. I couldn't think about how I felt though because Jack jumps in, ripping the cards out of my duel deck and yanking it off my arm throwing it at the ground. He then takes my hand and ran, barely giving me time to think. I just had to run after him. Dominic sorted out his duel disk and ran after us. Jack then pushes me into the dark doorway of a building we were passing. He shoves his hand over my mouth as I try to speak. His eyes glare at me, and my body feels like it's about to give out. We stay like this until Dominic has passed us and is long gone. Then, Jack removes his hand from my mouth.

"It didn't hurt," I can barely get the words out.

"Take your time, tell me what's going on, Kyoko." For once, Jack's stoic behaviour is gone and he seems genuinely worried.

"I'm a monster. I'm one of them. The fire didn't hurt me. I'm a… a… I'm a Psychic." So many thoughts go through my head. I am my own worst nightmare. No matter how many times I had joked about wanting to die, in this moment, I wish I could have just killed myself. That's my final thought before my world faded to black and I felt Jack's arms catching me as I pass out.

I'm floating again, and this time, I just want to wake up. I can't deal with this anymore. So many bad memories I seem to be reliving, and I could only guess what would come next, if I had to deal with any more.

That's when a new scene appears before my eyes and I see someone just as bad as Dominic, if not worse. Jonathan Pearse. Don't get me wrong, he's charming, devilishly charming, has bleach blonde hair and fair skin, and a smirk that could kill a girl. I spent almost a year of my life with him at _The Cacoethes Movement_ while I was still 17. From the outside looking in, you would have thought we were lovers. But from the inside, we were more like friends with benefits. He got what he wanted, sex. I got what I wanted, information about Psychics, along with many of their lives as well. He was the reason I learned where to go if I wanted to strike the Psychics where they gather. The Arcadia Movement, that is my next target and the reason I'm heading back into the city. I also want to track down a powerful Psychic by the name of The Black Rose Witch. If I hadn't been cursed as a monster, I might have stayed there. I could have helped the organization, but as a monster, I needed to do this on my own, without restrictions on the powers I had. Maybe if I had stayed with the organization, I would have ended up marrying Jonathan, rather than murdering him. That was one of the last things that happened before I ran away to get arrested.

That is the moment I arrive in, I was wearing the same backpack I got arrested in with all the important information I needed. Jonathan was laying down in the bed that we share. He makes kissing noises at me.

"What's wrong, darling? Come back to bed." I hear the sleepiness in his voice as he motions in a _come here_ motion.

"I can't come back to bed, I'm never going to share a bed with you again. I'm leaving and it would be best if you just stay in bed and pretend like nothing is happening."

"What are you talking about? Don't be a psycho, you can't leave. Once you are here, the only way out is death." He starts to sound angry and he stands up, moving towards the door. I run towards it, grabbing the handle, but he's already changed his target to grab his duel disk. "Just stop and discuss this with me, baby." He loads his deck into his duel disk. "We are making so much progress in stopping those monsters out in this world, just stay and help me. Don't make me duel you, just because you have won before doesn't mean you are going to get out of this one."

"I'm stuck here and I'm not making enough progress. I have to do this on my own, plus you don't understand the psycho I really am. The psycho you made me. From the cold blooded murder to the endless unwanted sex." I load my duel disk, not afraid to use my Psychic powers and show him who I really am. "You made me more of a monster when I first got here. I will kill you, like I kill everyone else now, in cold blood and without any feeling."

"Everyone knows I'm crazy, but that's what happens when a Psychic ends up murdering your entire family in front of your eyes." He cackled like he was telling some kind of joke. "And don't pretend you didn't enjoy every moment of being here. Every moment you got to spend with me. _Alone_."

"You don't think I know about having a Psychic murder your family. The same thing happened to me. I started by wanting to take revenge on one person, but you have shown me that all Psychics truly are monsters. So I might as well show you monster that I am. You disgusting perverted piece of shit!"

"Kyoko, you know I don't mean it like that."

"Yes, you do. You don't really care about me and you never will."

"Kyoko, honey, I love you and I just want you to stay. Build a future with me where we eradicate all the Psychics. We can be the king and queen of this new world. Trust me." He holds out his hand to me. I don't grab it. I don't even have to think about it.

"I've never trusted you and I never will. I'm leaving Jonathan and I'll take anyone out that tries to stand in my way."

"What if we go together?"

"You will just get in my way. Either go back to bed, or die trying to stop me from leaving."

"Fine. Then let's finish this the way we started, with a duel. If you win, you can leave, freely, I won't even tell anyone." He crosses his chest with his arms in a x motion as if making a swear. "But, if I win. I either get to kill you for trying to leave or force you to stay here with me forever. I'll just keep you here till I get bored of you, then kill you."

"You are going to regret ever crossing my path. Time to show you the monster I really am." With this we begin our duel, it doesn't take Jonathan long to figure out I am a Psychic. He promises then to win this duel and murder me like the monster I am, but unfortunately for him, his plans are cut short. Before his life points even have the chance to hit zero, I deal a strong blow of fire with all the anger I feel inside of me. All that was left of him after that moment is ashes. As black ashes and smoke filled the air, my dream is gone. But this time, I'm not floating.

The ashes and dust are still in the air, very much real this time. That's when I notice I am surrounded by fire. I'm back in the Facility. Awake.


	3. Move Along

I'm awake again, small flames litter the ground, the base of my chair, and some of the other equipment lying around the room. A black ring of scorched concrete surrounds me and the security guard is laying on the ground. I can't tell if he was alive or dead but his skin are covered in burns, red and boiling, holes are burned through his uniform. I can't hear him breathing. Besides the crackle of fire, the room is completely silent and thankfully, the concrete floors are keeping the fire from spreading.

The fire has also burned off the straps holding my legs to the chair, but my wrist are still tightly secured to the chair. I concentrate on the fire beside my chair, willing it to grow bigger until the flames reach high enough to burn through the strap of my right wrist. Even though I can feel the heat of the flames against my wrist, I don't feel any pain. Sometimes I don't know if my immunity to fire is a good thing or not. As I pull my arm free from the strap securing it, I decide that it might just be a good thing. I use my free hand to undo the strap on my left arm.

I take a deep breath, ready to stand up. Then I remember why I am here. I look up at the machine that caused me to blackout in the first place. Most of it had been on fire at one point it looks like, but looking at the machine brought attention to the searing pain I still felt in my neck. I slowly bring my hand up to the left side of my neck. I'm able to feel where the marker had been left, because now my skin has different texture there. I follow the shape with my hand, wincing as I touch it. It seemed I would forever be stuck with a horrid yellow V shape upon the side of my neck. Thankfully, my hair is long enough that I can drape it to one side and hopefully cover most of the marker. But, in this moment, I don't care about the mark that would forever define me as a Satellite criminal. For one, who knows how long I will even be alive to show it off, but for now I need to escape.

I finally gather the strength and courage to stand up and I run to the wall that my duel disk and bag were thrown against. I grab them, and run over to the computer that is still, thankfully, unlocked from when the security guard used it. The computer is on the security database under my profile. I try to find the time on the computer, what kind of computer doesnt tell the time? I look around the room quickly, no clocks. What kinda hell hole is this? I hope I haven't been in here too long, but I still need to hurry. I grab a pencil and paper from my backpack. I quickly write down any important piece of information I can find on the screen, and most importantly, my parent's address.

I scroll down the page looking for more important info. That's when I see them, photos of my parents. I try and hold back the tears that come flooding from my eyes. This is my first time really seeing my parents since I was a baby. I try not to focus on my parents, at least not yet. I'm sure if I make it to their house alive, I can find plenty of photos there. What still surprises me is the green letters under my parents names, _ALIVE_. Why do they still think my parents are alive? How do we still own our house? What's going on? My head is spinning with questions, but I have to leave. The longer I stay, the more likely I am to get caught. I reach the bottom of my page with my criminal record, and as hard as I try, I can't seem to delete today's file. But, I do find a way to edit the file. I leave _assaulting an officer_ , but change the only part of the file I would be worried about. I change it from _Marked_ , to _Warning_. This will keep them from being able to track me through my marker. I exit out of the file and head for the door. Time to make my escape, I grab the hoodie stuffed inside my backpack and throw it on raising the hood up to disguise myself as much as possible.

I slowly try to open the door, but it's locked. Of course it is. I go over to the security guard and dig around in his pocket till I find a set of keys. I decide to go ahead and grab his badge and cards while I'm at it. I head back to the door and use the keys to unlock it. This time, I slowly and successfully open the door. No one seems to be out and and I can't hear footsteps in the hall, which is a good sign. I take a deep breath and stick my head outside the door, looking back and forth. Everything looks clear. The hallway down to the right ends in a dead end, so I take my chances and quietly run to the left end of the hall, before the hallway splits in two directions again. Both corridors seem to go on forever, doors lining every wall. I just follow my instincts and run down the right hall.

Each step I take echos down the hallway, but I hope no one is close enough to hear me. As I'm running past a room, I stop. A scream is coming from inside and it sounds like a little girl who could be no older than 5, I place my hand on my marker, I know exactly what is going on. But I can't help her, it's not like me to have empathy for someone else anyway, plus I don't even know who she is. I keep going until I come to an open door on my left, I slow down and sneak up to the side of the door, that's when I hear security from inside began to speak.

"I _Hate_ patrolling the Satellite!" One of them begins to complain, before others join into the conversation.

"Yeah, why can't we just bomb them all and get it over with? It's not like anyone there is anything but trash."

"I don't think we need to worry about that. I've heard lots of people from the Satellite have been disappearing lately, and never turn up again. Maybe, they are already killing each other off, one at a time."

I back away from the door but the security guards continue talking about the satellite. I know exactly what they are talking about. Between The Cacoethes Movement, Dominic, me and the other psychics, many people in the Satellite are being killed off. I decide to run back the way I came, away from the guards. I pass the hall I was originally in and keep going. When I finally reach the end of the hall, I'm met with an elevator. This probably isn't the safest way out, but it seems to be my only option right now. I have to get out of here.

I decide to take my chances, hoping I can fight the guards on the bottom floor and make my way out. I press the button to the elevator, and turn my back to the elevator, so that I can make sure no one is approaching me in the hallway. When I hear the ding of the elevator, I turn towards it, ready to attack anyone who might be in it. When I see that the elevator is empty, I quickly jump in, pressing the button for the ground floor, then jam my finger on the close door button as much as I can until the doors of the elevator are finally shut. I am again greeted with music that in no way fit the building I'm in, this time the music just happens to be _Wonderwall_. I can't help but think of Jack Atlas when I hear this song. The thought of Jack tugs on my heart strings and my brain is full of memories of him. I shake the thought out of my head, that is for future me to deal with. I have to focus on the mission in front of me, now if only this elevator ride wasn't taking forever. As I reach the ground floor, I ready my duel disk for any Security officers that could try to attack me.

The door dings open and I quickly side step behind a large banner to my left. I wait a few minutes before peeping out from behind the banner, as I can imagine that most of the security guards would be looking at the elevator, confused, as it appears no one is getting out. After a few deep breaths, I peep out from behind the banner and spot the exit door. It's just across the room. There are about 6 members of Security standing on the inside of the room and I can imagine at least two more are standing outside to guard the door. I need to make my escape as quickly and as quietly as possible. There is a guard standing on the left side of the room in front of a desk. He is going to be my biggest problems as he could trigger an alarm at any minute.

The only solution I could think of was death. Quick and painless. They wouldn't even have time to scream for help. The only sound in the room is the pacing of the security guards. I make a high pitched whistle causing all the guards to look in my direction, before hiding behind the banner and taking a deep breath again. I quickly draw my ace, _Trident Dragion_ , from my deck and place him on my duel disk, willing him to materialize in front of the desk on the left side of the room. What happens next is finished in one quick motion. The three headed dragon, as quickly as he appeared, engulfs the guard in front of him in flames before sweeping his fire to the left of him where the other guards begin to charge from.

The only thing left of the guards is ashes as my duel monster slowly dissipates. I slowly step out from the banner, bowing my head to him slightly as if thanking him for the service he has done. Ì run towards the door, but as I reach the exit, an alarm sounds. I quickly look around the room. No one is in here, they must have found out I escaped from upstairs. Two guards step in from the doors in front of me. I back up, readying my duel disk, before three more guards run out of the elevator that dings behind me. Then, I see it, my way out closing. A metal door is descending from the roof in front of the doors. Thankfully, they are still open from the guards coming inside. I grab my backpack off my back and throw it out the door. The guards don't turn and look, nor do they say anything, they ready their duel disk like the brainwashed drones they are. I don't give them time, I run forward, ramming my duel disk directly into the face of the first security guard before turning and kicking the second guard where it would hurt him most in the morning.

The three guards behind me are playing their first cards, summoning monsters, but it's useless. I run towards the door and slide under the metal door. If not for my small frame, I wouldn't have been able to make it. No longer than 3 seconds later, the metal door slams to the ground. But I already have my backpack on, and I'm running into the darkness of the night. I made it. I'm in the city and i'm free. Free to start the eradication of _every. last. psychic._


	4. Watch The World Burn

Something is burning and for once, it's not fire. Just my lungs. I've been running now, for like what feels like at least an hour. The Security Bureau has long since disappeared from my sight. I'm sure that there's no one following me but I have to keep running. I've already had to hide from multiple Security vehicles that have gone past me, but thankfully, the darkness of the evening helped me. I needed to find shelter for the night, then go out and find my parent's house tomorrow. Though it would be easier to make it there tonight. I continue walking, until I stumble upon the steps of the Neo Domino City Library. Thankfully, the library was still open for another 30 minutes. I grab all my hair and pull it over my left shoulder, in an attempt to cover my marker as best possible before entering the building. I walk straight to the back of the library where I can see the light of computer screens. If not for my time at The Cacoethes Movement, I wouldn't have too much knowledge of computers. But thankfully, in the time I was there, I became a natural at using one. One could even say that I was better at using computers than most people.

I sit down in front of the computer with my backpack on the floor. I'm relieved to see that you don't need a library account to log into the computer. Instead, the login code is posted on a sticky note on the side of the computer. I grab my backpack from the floor and pull out the crumpled piece of paper with my parent's address written on it. After logging into the computer, I pull up a map of Neo Domino City online and type in the address of the library and my parent's house, so that it gives me a map of the directions I should be taking. I flip over my piece of paper, grab a pencil and quickly scribble a map down as I don't really have money to waste on printing out a map in the library. The computer approximates that the walk to my house should only be a little over 45 minutes. Which surprisingly isn't bad at all, considering how much I have to walk around in the satellite.

As I am looking up and down from the computer trying to scribble the map, a pop up advertisement appears on the side of the internet browser. I don't pay much attention to it at first. Then, familiar pointy blonde hair catches my eye and I stare at the ad in awe. It's Jack Atlas in all his glory. Not only has he been stalking my memory but here he is, but why would he be in an advertisement in the city? The ad is for a duel coming up at the Memorial Circuit, _Duel King_ Jack Atlas is facing off against a duelist named Dragan. I wonder how he got into the City. How he got so famous considering he is from the Satellite, and how he is competing in a riding duel when he has never ridden a D-Wheel before? So many questions about Jack were flooding my head. The last time I saw him was when I was running away from my home. Anyway, he would have never left Yusei, Kiryu, and Crow. Right? I quickly exited off the webpage to stop my thoughts. Jack would never do anything bad to his friends.

"The library will be closing in ten minutes," says a generic ladies' voice over the library speakers. That rips away any chance I have of finding anything else out about Jack on the computer tonight. Which is probably a good thing, I can't let feelings I have for him or any of my other friends stand in my way of achieving my goals. I quickly finish drawing my map and log off the computer and make sure everything is in my bag and look at my map. It's not perfect, like me, but it will do the job to get me home.

* * *

If not for my map, I would have been lost ages ago, knowing my sense of direction. I've gotten to the end of my map that I've drawn and successfully found my parent's street. Now, it was only a matter of finding the correct house number. Once I find the number, I look up at a house that I swear is too large to belong to my family. I always imagined my parents were middle class working citizens, but this house told a different story. It was two stories, with large glass windows, and a large garage coming off from the right side of the house. What is strange is that the light coming from the window of a room on the second story of the house. Both of my parents are dead, and apparently, records say they still own the house. Maybe the light had been on since my mother decided to take me and run for the Satellite. But how could a light stay on for almost 18 years? Surely it had to go out by then, I won't worry too much about it. I was more anxious about just getting into the house that I lived in as a baby, and what I would find once I got inside.

I slowly approach the door and ring the doorbell, just to make sure no one comes to the door. I wait five minutes before deciding, for sure, that no one was home. But now, I have to find a way to get in without making the neighbors suspect that I'm breaking in. Plus, is it really breaking in if your family owns the house? I decide that it should be fine, and go with the obvious choice of just making sure that the door isn't unlocked. Of course it's locked. So, I check any other doors and windows along the ground floor of the house. Nothing. I stand in front of the front door again, contemplating climbing the house and seeing if any of those windows are unlocked or if I can pick the lock on the front door. That's when I notice that there isn't even a keyhole on the front door. Instead, it's replaced by a carved symbol that matches the one on the front of the signet ring my mother left me as a baby. Maybe it wasn't only just a necklace, but also a key? I take off the chain from around my neck, pressing the ring into the carving on the door until I hear a small click. I slowly reach for the handle and open the door. I remove my necklace from the carving and slide it back around my neck, before fully entering the house. I continue to open the door, until it taps the wall letting me know that it's open all the way. I'm home.

The house seems surprising tidy, but it's still covered in a thick layer of dust. That lets me now that it definitely hasn't been lived in a long time. I search for a light switch by the door, flipping it on once I find it, and close the front door behind me. The light flickers a few times before coming on. I'm still unsure of how the electricity is still working in here, but I don't want to question it too much. I set my backpack down by the door and take my shoes off. Then, I slowly move further into the home until I reach a table before the house opens up into the sitting area and the rest of the house. I suppose this would be the table where you would keep your keys, wallets, or glasses. But, it was also covered in family photos, The photos ranged from from before I was born till the my father died. You can barely see them because of the dust covering the photo. So I pick up the photo in the center and use my sleeve to clean the layer of dust covering the photo. Tears quickly form in my eyes. My mother. My father. Me. A family. _My family_. It's a family portrait where my father is holding baby me up in his arms and my mother is holding onto my father's arms. They are looking at me and they look so happy, like I'm the missing piece of their puzzle. But now, my puzzle has missing pieces and I can finally see them with my own eyes. I love them and I miss them. My legs are getting weak and before I know it, I've fallen to my knees, and the tears that were falling are now sobs and I can't even see the picture anymore. I press it to my chest and wrap my arms around it, giving a hug to the parents I never got to know. Why did I deserve this? In what universe is it okay to take away a child's parents and for them to end up being a monster? This moment is my reassurance, this is my proof. I'm never meant to have a happy life, because nothing in life is fair. The things you love in life can kill you, or at least make you want to kill yourself.

The Zero Reverse. The thing that most Psychics blame for their problems. For once, I can see eye to eye with them. If the Zero Reverse didn't happen, My dad wouldn't have died, my mom wouldn't have run away with me and die, and most importantly, I wouldn't be a Psychic monster. Maybe what they say is right, the Zero Reverse was the catalyst for the era of Psychics, If we didn't mess with the universe by making that machine, the world wouldn't have to deal with monsters like me. But the Zero Reverse isn't what made Psychics evil. The Psychics choose to use their powers for evil and revenge. They are the reason that Psychics have a bad image in the public eye and we all end up looking like monsters. Now those Psychics deserve to leave this Earth faster than anyone else. Without the Zero Reverse, I wouldn't have met Martha, Jack, Yusei, Kiryu, Crow, and everyone that was my reason for living before I becoming a monster. But I've already let them go, just like I let the Zero Reverse go. I decided to run away from them and my problems, because all I wanted to do was save them. They are not the reason I'm like this. The Psychics are. If they had never tried to take revenge, I could have lived without being a monster. They deserve to die, and I'm sick and tired of trying saving people. This horrendous world and the Psychics within it deserve to burn. I'm not letting anything or anyone stand in my way anymore.

I always knew my life had a purpose. This is it, what I had been doing all along. The right thing to do was take my revenge on the Psychics for filling this world with evil, and there is no turning back now. They choose to use their powers for terrible things and so will I. I will continue on their tradition of being a monster. For this is what they made me out to be. My breathing begins to quicken with all these thoughts running through my mind. My head begins to whirl, and without realizing I am gasping for air. It feels impossible to breath and black is creeping into my vision. I can't stop it, no, I don't want to stop it. I let it take me over, I don't struggle. My vision lessens. I see red, I feel fire. It consumes me, and for once, I let it. The struggle is over for now, I've hit the floor. This must be rock bottom. No one can stop the monster inside me now and I plan to wake with the intention to consume this world in fire. _My fire_.


	5. Sun and Moon

I awake on the wooden floor. Glass covers the floor, along with scorch marks that stretch up to the table and beige walls. Although I've already made my mark on this home, it's too early to just burn the place down without examining the rest of the house first. It's not like I have anywhere else to go. My emotions are still spinning in my head, so I sit up slowly, I can't let my emotions get in my way when I've made it this far. I am careful not to cut myself on any broken glass from the portrait, the picture inside long gone to the fire. Once I get up, I use my shoe to slide most of the broken glass beneath the charred remains of the table. Before flooding my brain with any other memories of the past, I walk past the sitting area straight into the kitchen, hoping to find anything edible. I don't even fully try to open the fridge before closing the gates to hell. Years of living in the Satellite and eating stale bread are nothing compared to what must have crawled up and died in there. I pull out anything with an extended shelf life from the cabinets. I'm going to love living off instant noodles, rice, canned beans, and vodka. A well balanced meal. Yum.

I turn on the water in the sink. It takes a while before it runs, then it pushes some tasteful sludge out of the pipes. But after letting it run for 10 minutes or so, the smell seems to be gone and the water is clearer than the Satellite. After getting some type of food in my system, I press onward. The house is two stories with a wide layout. Not many other rooms seem to be on the bottom floor, so I decide to head upstairs to the room I saw before entering the house. The second floor is dark and most the doors are closed except for the the light creeping out of the door at the end of the hall. The atmosphere is making me feel like the main character in a horror movie. I slowly approach the door, still cautious that someone is going to jump out at any moment. Although, they already had a great chance to do that when I was blacked out in the entrance hall.

I make it to the end of the hall, opening the door to find a study. It's filled with a desk, computer, bookshelves, filing cabinets, and other useful tools. The strange thing is that the room is in a mess as if someone had been looking for something. Papers are scattered on the desk and the floor. Books and file folders open and thrown about the room. Was this the aftermath of her mother leaving, or something much worse? I go around the room, gathering papers up before putting them in a pile on the desk. Some of them didn't seem too serious. That is, until I came around papers that held an official stamp of the _Moment Investigation and Development Section_. These aren't just any papers, but plans. For building the Moment and ways to upgrade the machine itself. I always knew my father was involved with the Moment device, but just how involved was he really? To find out more information I would need to do something I feared most. Cleaning.

* * *

It has been two weeks and I cleaned _most_ of the house. At least the study, kitchen, sitting room, and bathroom. The important stuff, as I like to call it, or the only rooms I had the heart to enter, as others might call it. The couch had turned into my bed when I didn't fall asleep at the desk from exhaustion. At least I'm able to take proper showers now. But it was getting close to time for me to go shopping for more food. Thankfully I had found some money in a jar in the kitchen, most likely for emergencies. And if I was right, my entire life is an emergency. Before going shopping, my goal was to at least check out the other rooms around the house.

The remaining rooms on the bottom floor don't turn out to be anything interesting. Just a small bathroom tucked underneath the staircase, a laundry room, and a coat closet near the entrance way. Thankfully, I did find a nice middle zip leather jacket in the closet. It was rather large, with the sleeves covering over half my hands so I decide to scrunch them up slightly, and the bottom of the jacket covers most of my butt. Hopefully that will help get creepy guys off my case for once. Even though the jacket belonged to my mother, it made me happy to wear it. It makes me feel closer to her, as if I can imagine her giving it to me to wear. Maybe my investigation upstairs would even allow me to find some other nice clothes in her closet, even if they're a little bit too big for me. I decide to head upstairs and leave the garage for another time.

The upstairs has seven doors, including the one at the end of the hall with my father's study. The first door on the right is another small office, similar to my father's but seems like it has been used for reading books and knitting than actually working. Anything important in the room seemed to have already been taken out, which helped calm my thoughts knowing that my mother had taken the important stuff, and not someone else coming into the house looking for anything. If it had been anyone else in this room, it would have been in a mess. With all the stuff missing, I wondered if my mother had ran away and tried to live anywhere else before abandoning me in the Satellite. Did she even know why people were after her? There was no way for me to find out now. I drop the thought and continue to look through the house. The door on the left is a small guest room, containing essentials like a bed and wardrobe. The rest of the floor space was taken up by boxes, holding anything from christmas decorations to old bed sheets. Just storage, nothing too important.

The second door on the left is just a small hall closet filled with things like board games, and arts and craft supply. The one on the right is the bathroom I have been using recently, this is the bathroom I would guess would have been mine once I had grown up. This is also what makes me think the third room on the right would be my childhood room. Which means the only other remaining room on the left must be my parents bedroom. It takes me a few minutes to come to terms with things I might see, but I work up the courage to slowly enter the room. It's a very large room with a king size bed, tv, bedside table, and doors to the closet and bathroom. The room is very simple but filled with touches that seem personal to my parents. Memories, photos, everything they would want, but nothing I need to see. Like the study, the room is a mess, except this time with clothes scattered all over the floor. This does look like the aftermath of my mother trying to leave in a rush, which was the truth only a little over 17 years ago.

I walk in the room, unsure of where to look. Every few minutes, I meet eyes with my parents in a picture, and each time crippling pain stabs at my heart. On the floor, I spot a leather wallet. I pick it up and looking inside, its my fathers. It's filled with his ID, cards, and money. I put it in my back pocket, knowing this will be useful to me. I shuffle through the clothes on the floor, but that's all it is now. Clothes. I find a nice purple off the shoulder shirt and steal it from the floor, along with some other nice clothes from the floor and my mother's wardrobe. It's nice to have a piece of her with me, even if this is all I can have. The closet also contains a small black filing cabinet, I sit down going through it for a minute. It contains old electric bills, safety manuals for household products, and my family's birth certificates. Diana and Haruto Mashimo. Those were the names of my parents. I put the birth certificates down before I do anything I would regret. I take the clothes and wallet, deciding it would be best to leave the room. Saving any courage I had for the last room.

The final room, my baby room. I tell myself over and over again that it will be okay, and that I'm ready to see it. I need to see it. I want to know what could have had. What other reality I'm fighting for. I walk in, expecting the room to be dark, but stars glow from the ceiling and a large moon glows from the wall across from the door. I tell myself it's just glow in the dark paint, but to me, it's beautiful. For once, the universe doesn't look so dark and I don't feel so alone. This is was what I would look up expecting to see from the satellite, but the smog would block out my vision, just like the dark thoughts that cloud my head. I flip the light on, the night time illusion is gone and replaced with light blue walls, fluffy clouds, and a beautiful sun. Day and Night. Sun and Moon. My Dad and my Mom.

I feel myself crying, and in this moment, I don't feel sad. I'm in love, with this room, with the thought of my parents. In this moment, they are all I need. I focus on the rest of the room in front of me. The bed and other items range in shades of green as if representing the grass outside. Most things in the room don't even look like they have been used. I feel guilty, as if it's my fault they didn't get used. As if I'm the one to blame for not being able to grow up here. But it's not my fault, and it's not my parents. The reason I wasn't able to look at the stars on my wall, and the reason I wasn't able to sleep in my perfect bed. It's all because of the Psychics, they are the ones to blame. I'm crying again, but this time my face is heating up. I'm angry, I'm upset. I deserved to grow up here and I deserved to see my parents' faces. I just want to have a home. I walk over to my crib, a small purple blanket is placed on top of the crib. It's the only thing in the room not neatly folded. I grab it and hold it tight. This is mine, it's important to me, and I never want to let go of it, but I let go of my room. I let go of the past and I close the door on the way out.

* * *

It's finally time, I, Kyoko Mashimo, am going to be a _legal_ citizen. I had spent the past few days getting together all the paperwork I would need, along with turning my father's study into a full blown investigation office, red strings and everything. I'm hoping a citizen license would help me feel safer. Everytime I go outside, I'm worried that everyone I see will call the police on me, and right now, I don't have the documents to back myself up. I feel like an immigrant in a foreign country. To get my license, I need my birth certificate, proof of address, and a valid bank card. Thankfully, I have already found my birth certificate. To get a proof of address, I had to go through the _hundreds_ of papers in the mailbox. My goal was to find the most recent receipt for one of the house billing. Considering there was tons of mail still there, it looked like maybe the trash people eventually started to get rid of some of the older mail after a while. It's not like they made any effort to see why anyone in the house wasn't getting the mail though. I was surprised that the most recent bill was less than two weeks ago, and when I looked at the card number the bill had been paid with, it matched the last four digits of the debit card in my father's wallet that I had found earlier in the week. There had to be some kind of automatic monthly payment, which would also help with finding out how the house was still running. That also meant that there was still money left in my parent's bank account. I had also figured out the password for the card after three attempts of the code in town, it ended up being the month and date of my birthday, which meant that I am now able to use my father's card to make purchases. Not that I really needed to spend lots of money in the first place. I had everything I needed for my appointment and the date and time of the appointment had been booked online.

The morning of my appointment, I wake up early to get dressed and make sure I was there on time. While getting ready, I decide it would be best to braid my hair to where it falls over my left shoulder. It did a good job about hiding my mark without having to work about keeping my long hair down on that side of my neck. Once I'm ready, I slipped my leather jacket on and headed out the door.

I arrive at the ID place at ten before eight in the morning, taking part in the first group of the day once the building opens. As soon as it hit eight, security people rushed us in and made everyone fill out a piece of paper with all of our personal information. Then, we had to turn them in, take a number and wait. I was number sixteen, ironically. Sixteen is my lucky but unlucky number, as this is the age I was turned into a Psychic. Waiting felt like forever. I keep looking around at everyone else, but they were too involved with their cellphone to do anything else. I wish I had that kinda luxury. Phones in the Satellite were hard to come by, and good luck finding any kind of signal. People in the City really don't know how lucky they are, maybe one day, I can finally have all the same privileges as them.

"Number sixteen," said a very low male voice coming from the speakers around the room. I follow a flashing number sixteen on a screen into a booth in front of where the waiting area was seated.

"Hello!" I tried my best to be friendly with the man sitting behind the desk. It didn't look like I would be turning his frown upside down anytime soon though.

"Documents." He sounded so dead inside. He didn't even say hello to me. I sigh and slide the papers across the desk towards him.

"No problem." I paused, looking at him name tag. "Dave." He actually made eye contact with me for saying his name. Wow. To be fair, the man was attractive, but his constant frown ruined his good looks.

"It says here Miss Mashimo that you are eighteen. All citizens are supposed to get their licenses at sixteen, while they are in school. Would you like to explain to me why you have failed to get a citizenship license before now?" He voice sounded like he was starting to suspect something, and at this moment, I don't think calling him by his first name had made a good impression.

"I'm…" Lord, how was I going to get out of this one. "Homeschooled!" Ah Ha. I saved my ass, at least I hoped so.

"I see…" I swear I could see the man rolling his eyes at me. Either way he decided to stamp the document as approved anyway. "I need you to insert your card into the machine on the right and follow the instructions to pay the fee for your card." I do as I'm told and decide it's best to not question anything he says. Once I'm finished, I'm directed over into a different booth on the left to get my photo taken for the picture. Once it's printed, I'm free to leave. It's a regular size card with a boring color. Then, I look at the picture in the corner and it may sound stupid, but to me, this is how I think I would be remembered. Dark braided hair, leather jacket, royal purple off the shoulder shirt, and my family ring. This is me. A new citizen of the city and this is how I am going to be remembered.

* * *

After getting my citizenship license and a few days of resting on my parent's bed with all the pictures face down, I decide it would be a good idea to finally see what was in the garage. I need to shop but I really didn't feel up to getting up and go outside today, so I decide to go through the only place left untouched in the house, the garage. The garage was outside through the laundry room. I only expect to find some old tools, a car or two if I was lucky, but what I got is so much more. Upon entering the garage, I realize it is at least one fourth the size of the entire house, if not bigger. It has three large sliding doors, with a nice car parked inside the first one. Tool boxes and workbenches covered the back wall of the garage with a large wooden table in front of them. This is still nothing compared to the three D-Wheels on the far side of the garage. Two are in pristine condition while the third one is still under construction. The one under construction is smaller than the other two. I wonder if this would have been mine. I have always dreamed about riding a D-Wheel. Now, it looks like I might be wanting more than just my citizenship license now. I put D-Wheel license on my mental list of things to look into next. I'm still confused about how big the garage and selection of tools is, considering neither of my parents were mechanics. I also wonder how much money did my parents had, and still have. This is a completely different life than anything I had ever expected. But this was the life fate gave to me, and if it wasn't for this ring and my mother, I would never have known who I really was. I decide to walk over to the D-Wheels. One is made of black chrome, while the other is purple and had a smaller frame. One thing was true about them, my mom had good taste. I put my hand on her D-Wheel, I imagined racing around the City with the wind blowing in my face, through my hair, and pretending I don't have a care in the world. This is the closest thing to freedom I can imagine having, and for a moment, I let my thoughts set me free.


	6. We Are Young

It had been another two weeks, and my plans for world domination got pushed aside by the beautiful D-Wheels in the garage. By this point, I had learned to turn them on, turn off the parking break, and re-engage the parking brake. Thankfully, my old duel disk was able to fit inside my mothers D-Wheel. I spent hours thinking about riding them around the city, competing in riding duels, and the fact that this would make my plans around the city a lot easier. Even now, after being here a short time, the streets of the city around me were starting to get familiar and I needed to expand my territory.

I had also been doing good about keeping track of Jack Atlas's whereabouts in the city. Not that he was worth my time, or that I wanted to see him. I just still didn't know why he was in the city, and right now, I didn't have time to find out. What interested me most were recent reports of a Psychic they have been calling the Black Rose Witch. She had been seeing dueling around the City on multiple occasions and was causing pain to anyone she dueled, but right now it wasn't clear of who she was targeting or even what kind of people she was going after. She definitely sounds like somebody worth going after. If I let the public keep doing what they were doing, before long, it would be a lot easier to know her whereabouts. Finding Psychics in the City is a lot harder than I thought it would be, but at least my plans were starting to move in some direction. While the public does my work, I'm going to get my D-Wheel license, then maybe, I can start looking around the city for some new friends. I will get the information I need no matter what it takes, nothing has been able to stop me in the past, and I'm willing to do _anything_ to get what I want.

The first step of getting my D-Wheel license is to go take a written test, then pass a series of riding lesson classes. For the writing section of the test, I was able to study free course information online before going into the driving office to take my written exam. I passed with flying colours getting 19 of the 20 questions right on my first try. The minimum you had to get was at least 16, which made sense considering most of the test seemed to be common sense. Now, I have a permit saying I'm able to finally learn how to ride a D-Wheel. The only issue would be finding a teacher, and one that would teach marked citizens. Being marked made you an outsider and it make it feel almost like segregation is at large again, which is the last thing any country needs right now. We are all humans and should be treated equally. Unlike being a Psychic, being marked did not make you and evil and violent person.

The only way I was able to find a D-Wheel teacher was by searching online forums, as most teachers didn't publically announce they were teaching marked citizens because that would make them lose business. Because, of course, why would other people want to be around us? If they want to see a bad person, I will gladly show them what one looks like. The lessons I found are only a 5 week course, with one session each week only lasting 4 hours each. A small exam would take place at the end of each session with the final exam taking place on the last week. Not a bad deal at all and it's one of the shorter programs you can take. My next problem is that it's far enough away that I kinda needed a D-Wheel to get there, and I only have a permit. I guess it's time to start doing some self learning first.

My self learning experience is a journey, as some would say. I opened two of the large garage doors, so that I could take advantage of the garage as well as the driveway. The first task, balancing, wasn't that hard once I figured out I needed to be going over 15 KpH to really balance. My body's instinct tells me just to fucking speed up as fast as this thing would go, but thankfully, my brain tells me no. Once I get the hang of that, I keep going until I'm able to make circles from one end of the driveway to the garage and back. Each new step is scary to learn, but I tell myself to think of how thrilling the outcome of learning this would be. I also decide that this is enough for today, and tomorrow I would at least be able to get my lessons by slowly driving on back roads. I wasn't going anywhere near the motorway... _Yet_.

The next morning, I wake up early in a cold sweat. My first lesson isn't until this afternoon but I couldn't sleep. I'm ready to go. I'm excited to learn, for once in my life. I braid my hair again today, thinking it would be useful, not only to cover up my marker but to keep my hair out of my face while riding my D-Wheel. Besides that, I throw my standard outfit on, and I was able to print a map with instructions off from my dad's office. I make sure to map out only back roads to my lessons, considering it wouldn't be very good to be caught riding alone when I only have a permit. I decide it would also be best to go practice some more, until it's time for me for leave for my lessons.

Once the afternoon rolled around, I grabbed a black helmet laying around the garage, because if I wasn't going to wear the full riding gear, I could at least wear a helmet, I guess. I also make sure to leave early as I would need _plenty_ of time to there. After driving slowly along the backroads, I'm able to find the address. It's a mostly vacant car lot on the outskirts of town, but there with a few guys hanging around, all with D-Wheels. None of them looking the most friendly. Sketchy men, D-Wheels, open space. This has to be the right place. Of course, everyone else here are guys, because it's not like riding duels are pretty sexist and restrictive to women. _Noooo_. That would be crazy. So pulling into the lot, you could say I got a lot more than just a few looks. It also probably doesn't help that I have the nicest D-Wheel there, even counting the instructor. That's saying a lot considering this D-Wheel is at least eighteen years old. There are five guys here altogether. One guy, the instructor I guess, is setting up orange cones around the lot. Three of the four other students are gathered in a group chatting. They all had dark hair, two of them with marked faces. I assumed they had all signed up to this together, and the fact that they kept sneaking glances at me before snickering doesn't help.

The fourth guy there, he was definitely different. He stands alone and doesn't even bother to look in my direction. His skin is beyond pale and I swear he shouldn't be outside. His hair, like his skin, doesn't have much color and is almost white, except for the dark brown undercut poking out from beneath his hair. The dark hair against his milky completion definitely doesn't help the colour of his skin. But with his strong nose and jawline, it's hard not to look at him. He's wearing dark blue skinny jeans rolled up at the bottom with a dark brown belt and a pair of brown brogues. His shirt on the other hand is a brightly coloured floral button up and is tucked into his pants. If not for the fact that he is clearly gay, I would almost think he was hot.

I think making friends could be beneficial in the future. I give him another look before deciding if I'm going to befriend anyone in this City, it was going to be him. Despite his strong features, he seems approachable enough, so I do just that. As I begin approaching him, he turns to look at me. I swear he almost just gave me a fucking heart attack. His eyes are the color of ice and seem unfitting for his friendly demeanor. Before I continue to approach him, he starts to approach me instead. I freeze in my place and the closer he gets, the more familiar he seems to be to me, but I can't put my finger on what it is. He stands right in front of me now with a large smile on his face, my flight or fight instinct is making me want to attack him. I tell myself that that isn't always the solution but that using my flight instinct would go completely against my nature.

"Hi, my name is Dmitri. It's nice to have another Psychic in the class." He winks at the word _Psychic_ and holds his hand out to me, expecting me to shake it.

Time becomes frozen. I can't breathe. Instead of shaking his hand, I stand there with my mouth hanging open. How did he know? What have I done? What is wrong with me? What is wrong with him? Maybe this is why he felt familiar to me, but I still don't understand what's going on. Time is still frozen around me, and I'm just left blinking over and over, unable to move.

"This must be your first time meeting another psychic. Much less one that can point out you are a Psychic." He chuckles and my trance is broken.

"How… How do you know?" I point my finger in his face using my eyes to stare him down.

"Hey. Hey. Watch it there small one. I can read your aura." He gestures his hands around me, wiggling his fingers like casting an invisible magic spell around me.

"I'm not small. I'm above average for your information. You're just a giant. Plus what's all this stuff about Aura? You sound like a Psychic that I would find in a tent trying to read my future."

"Maybe I can invite you to my tent later then."

"How about not." I say, accompanied with an eye roll.

"It's okay, I'm gay anyway."

"I figured. Now about this aura stuff."

"Ok. So you must be new to the whole psychic thing. Short story is that all Psychics have special abilities they can use, besides the obvious materializing duel monster. Some Psychics don't even know what their special ability is, and may never know without the proper help. For me, not only can I sense aura, I can generally tell what powers other psychics have. For instance, I'm assuming you have something to do with fire." I listen to him go on about Psychic powers and it opens my mind up. Most Psychics I met could only materialize monsters, except for Domonic whose powers were similar to my own. If he thinks I'm new to this, what other stuff is there for me to learn? I decide being his friend is definitely the right choice, and that maybe I should even make some more friends. "Also, I never got your name."

"Kyoko. Kyoko Mashimo." I stick my hand out and he sticks his out also. We finally shake hands, this is the opening to a whole new world of opportunities. Plus if he ever steps of out line or figures out what I might be up to, then I'll just kill him. No harm done.

"Well, Kyoko Mashimo, since I'm guessing you don't get on with many other psychics, maybe you would like to join me and my friends on a Saturday night out some weekend."

"I'd love too." The struggle to conceal my smirk is unbearable, little does he know he's playing right into my hands. God, I should have left my house weeks ago. The thought that surprises me is how nice he is for being a Psychic, he even seems to accept himself for being a Psychic. It can't be true, he must be hiding something. It's not a Psychic's nature to be nice out of the good will in their heart. They, like me, are just cold empty monsters.

"CLASS LINE UP WITH YOUR D-WHEELS IN FRONT OF THE FIRST CONE!" The teacher yells pointing to a cone nearest all of us.

"I'll grab your number after class." Dmitri says running off to get his D-Wheel, and I do the same. We all line up in front of the cone, and the instructor goes over what we will be learning in each session of our 5 week course, then collects the money for our lessons.

The first class is very basic and includes everything I taught myself at home. Such as balancing, learning how to properly turn, and doing laps. Dmitri and I kept giving each other looks throughout the class, as if we're trying to see how the other person was doing and making sure we were doing better. This is also accompanied by us laughing at the other three guys in our class that were struggling to even balance on their D-Wheels at first. Once the main lesson was done, it's time for our small exam. All we had to do today was ten laps above a specific speed, without falling over. Which was easy enough, besides the fact that me and Dmitri ended up just trying to race each other to see who could finish the fastest without wiping out. At the end, our instructor took note of how we all did and told us we were free to leave for today.

"I was _way_ better than you today!" Dmitri exclaims, pulling up on his D-Wheel beside me.

"Sure! Just keep telling yourself that." I laugh so hard that I let out a small snort. This is the most fun I've had in years, probably since Team Satisfaction. Dmitri points out my snort and burst out laughing as well.

"Let me see your phonem small fry." He says while catching his breath from laughing. I just roll my eyes and hand over a small flip phone from my pocket that I got back in The Cacoethes Movement. He, in exchange, hands me a large touch screen phone, that I barely understand how to use. He hold up my phone like an antique. "The nineties are calling and they want said they want their phone back."

"Sorry I'm not some privileged little white boy." I say, rolling my eyes again pretending to be offended while looking down at his phone in my hands. The image on the screen makes me smile. It's a selfie of Dmitri with his arm around a much smaller and tanner boy. He has black wavy hair and striking blue eyes, definitely of Polynesian descent. Both Dmitri and the boy are smiling so big, it made me really happy. This must be Dmitri's boyfriend.

"That's my boyfriend, Kai" Dmitri says as he catches me smiling at his phone. "You get to meet him along with everyone else when you come hang out with us." I quickly go into the phone app and type in my number trading phones back with Dmitri, saving his name into my phone.

I decide it's time to go home, so I tell Dmitri that I'll see him next week. Then, I leave my first D-Wheel lesson with the largest smile I've had in a long time, happy that I have a friend or friends to help ease the pain that the future would bring.

Dmitri and I have been texting almost everyday throughout the week, and even meet up sometimes to practice our D-Wheel skills outside of classes. Even attempting a few riding duels before getting into them in our course. The duel score stands two to three, with him in the lead. Also, throughout the course of the remaining four weeks, two of the other guys end up flucking out before the final exam. But after the full 5 weeks are finished, I've done it. I officially have my D-Wheel license! I can drive on the motorway and participate in legal riding duel tournaments. Which all seems like nothing compared to the plans I have to go out with Dmitri's friends this Saturday. I'm about to enter the den of the Psychics, a little club hidden in the city called _Psycho_.


	7. Live While We're Young

It's finally Saturday and I'm meeting Dmitri at the mall near my house so I won't have to drive home tonight. Which was the best option since I am planning to drink till I can't feel my legs and forget everything. Don't drink and drive, kids.

I get the the mall a few hours before Dmitri so that I can shop for a dress and some makeup. He told me just to bring what I was going to be wearing in a backpack anyway, that way I could get ready with him and his friends. The dress I end up getting is black and off the shoulders with long sleeves. I get a pair black high heels, made of a leather material to match my jacket, they also have peep holes at the toe and heel of the shoe. They are also about 3 inches high, I'm able to walk around on flat ground in them, barely. Anything higher might be a challenge, but I'm up for it, as long as I'm having fun. The makeup I get is very basic, and also, what the lady in the makeup store recommended to me. Not that I would know how to correctly apply it, but there was supposed to be another girl there tonight, and maybe she could help me apply it. Dmitri has already complained about how they always have to wait on her to finish her make up anyway. I still decide to watch a few basic tutorials on YouTube so I would have an idea of what to do. But do people like me ever turn out looking like those people online? I don't think so. After buying my stuff, it was almost time to meet up with Dmitri. So I decide to go ahead and go to the shop where I'm meeting him and start looking for snacks and alcohol, since that was the whole reason we decided to meet at the shop.

I'm sorting through the flavoured vodka section when I feel someone watching me from behind. I turn around, thinking Dmitri would be there, but no one's in sight in the isle behind me. Considering I'm in the corner of the shop, I decide to walk to the isle beside the one I was in. The isle is empty and I begin walking down it, looking for the sign of anyone and listening for footsteps. Nothing.

"Boo."

"AHHHHH! _Fucking_ hell, you _fucking_ asshole, how _fucking_ dare you, I can't believe you just _fucking_ did that." I jump out of my fucking skin when Dmitri decides to sneak up behind me and surprise me by placing his hand on my shoulder, and his tall looming figure didn't exactly help the situation. He sure is a sly little bastard. He's also practically on the floor, laughing and crying.

"I'm- Haha. I'm sorry. Haha. I didn't think it would scare you that much." Dmitri says, trying to catch his breath and calm himself down, before moving the conversation right along. "Find anything nice to drink tonight?"

"Many litres of vodka!" I say, my eyes lighting up with the idea of chugging all my problems away.

"Whoa. Whoa. Someone is planning to go pretty hard today." Dmitri says while picking up a small bottle of Malibu from the bottom shelf. "How about something like this?"

"Oh no. Can the big boy not hold his liquor?" I says, picking up a litre of vanilla vodka and winking at him.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" He says, picking up a second litre of vodka.

"You bet it is." I grab a third litre.

"Bring it on, small fry." He grabs a fourth litre. Then, we set our 4 litres of vodka in a cart and still decide to get the bottle of Malibu. Dmitri says that's for Kai and his friend Lorenzo. I nod as we head towards the snacks, grabbing a bag of chips before I start heading to the check out.

"Don't you want some mixers for the drinks?" He says as I'm walking off to check out.

"I guess, if that's what the baby boy wants." I smirk join Dmitri towards the soda. In the end, we only ended up getting two litres of vodka, one litre of Malibu, and three litres of cola. The club has more liquor if we really need it tonight, Dmitri tells me as we're checking out with our drinks and snacks.

"Hold on tight or I might go too fast for you." Dmitri jokes as we get on his D-Wheel to go to Lorenzo's house.

"This must be your first time to be held by a woman." I joke back sliding my arms around his waist, not caring too much about holding on. I even let the idea of falling off and dieing go through my head. Ah, how nice that would be. He retorts with something along the lines of _I could walk if I wanted to_ , but I'm not really paying attention. But my thoughts are cut off, of course, as Dmitri pulls out of the parking lot, and without realizing it. I'm holding on a lot tighter than I intended. On the ride there, Dmitri tells me more about the friends that I'm going to meet, and Lorenzo's Mom, Stella, apparently she's _a hoot_ , as Dmitri calls her. Dmitri also warns me there's was no need to feel like a fifth wheel, even if Lorenzo and Kamila, then Kai and him are dating. He tells me that him and Kamila are the ones that always party and that I could just stay with them and have a good time. He tries to warn me about how his friends can also be more crazy than him sometimes, I laugh and remind him that I, myself, am a lot worse than him. He keeps talking, but my brain loses focus and I admire his D-Wheel. It's not very special, it looks like any standard black motorcycle you could find if you were part of a biker gang. But at the same time, it's special. It's practical and well taken care of, and definitely fits Dmitri's cool aesthetic.

My thoughts shift again, this time it's to the past and though I hated my past and Jonathan, I had some crazy times and lots of wild parties in my past. I don't want that part of my life to die, even if I myself want to die. So, I'm happy that I've gotten this part of my life back now. I try to let myself be happy and decide to concentrate on my current surroundings. We're headed into a brighter part of town, the houses were smaller and more spread out, but the grass was bright green, with the sun starting to set. It's one of the prettiest things I have ever seen. We then turn and pull into a smaller town house with two stories. We must be here. Most of the house are made of wood and looked very welcoming and cozy. It's almost the opposite of my parents larger mansion, modern, with larger glass windows. I still didn't know what to expect when we go inside. What's Lorenzo's mom really like, does he have a father, what do the rest of Dmitri's friends look like, I just don't know.

We get off the D-Wheel, grabbing the stuff from a compartment under the seat, before heading inside up the small wooden steps of the front porch. Dmitri doesn't even knock on the door before heading inside, since the door wasn't even locked. I wish I had that security.

"Dmitri!" shouted a middle aged lady with shoulder length brown hair, before developing Dmitri into a hug. He smiles and returns the hug. "It's been almost two weeks since I've seen you! It's good to see you back, do you want any snack or anything before you head up stairs?"

"No thanks Stella, we grabbed some stuff from the market in the mall on the way here." He says, holding up the full paper bag.

"We?" She said looking curiously around Dmitri.

"Yes, this is our new friend, Kyoko. Isn't she cute?"

Her eyes lit up at the words _new friend_. She seemed like such and honest and nice lady. I hope that if anyone, nothing bad would happen to her. I notice her dark brown eyes transition to a purple in the center.

"Hi…" I hold my hand up in an awkward wave, before I'm engulfed in a full hug just like Dmitri. It's so warm and comforting. She has only known me for less than a minute and she's already giving me a hug. It's almost like the mother I've never had. Sure, I've had Martha, and before her, I had Kamiko, but they were much older and felt like what I would imagine having a grandmother would be like. This women here in front of me, she's a true mother. She would give you the world, even if she didn't have it, and she would want nothing in return.

"It's so nice to meet Lorenzo and Dmitri's new friends. My name is Stella, just think of my as your mom when you're not at home. If you never need _anything_ , don't be afraid to ask me, dear." She says, moving away from the hug and grasping my shoulders and looking me in the eyes. I give her a small nod.

"Thank you so much, Stella."

With that, we take the stairs to the second floor of the house where Lorenzo's room was, which was quite obvious from the loud laughing coming from upstairs. As we get to the top of the stairs, the laughter stops, they've heard us. My stomach tightens up and my heart starts speeding up. I'm almost scared to make new friends. This is so new to me, but I'm going to try my best. Before we can enter the room, a girl with wavy bright green hair pops out from behind the door. God, she's beautiful, and with that, my worries fade away.

"Hi, you must be Kyoko. My name's Kamila. I'm so happy we have another girl hanging out with us for once, because who wants to deal with lot of boys, right?" She chuckles and smiles at me.

"Hey! We can hear you Kamila." Two voices from inside the room shout and I laugh.

"Yea, who likes boys?" I spout out and laugh awkwardly, my worries might be gone but the pretty girl makes me nervous in another way. Kamila ushers us into the room. I'm then met by the eyes of the two boys that shouted at Kamila.

"Hi," said the boy sitting on the floor that I recognise as Dmitri's boyfriend, Kai, from Dmitri's phone background.

"Hello and welcome to _mi casa_. Otherwise, known as _Stella's house for Stupid Teens_ ," exclaims the boy that must be Lorenzo. He has bright purple hair and dark purple eyes. Kamila sits down on the bed beside him, but I'm honestly too busy thinking about how lucky Lorenzo is for being able to date Kamila than paying attention to any other details about him. Dmitri joins his boyfriend on the floor and pats the space across from them for me to sit down, before pulling the snacks and drinks we bought out of the shopping bag. I decide to follow his directions and sit on the floor, but my favourite seat would have been in Kamila's lap.

"So, Kyoko, I think you are smart enough to figure out who is who. At least I would hope you are, but I'll go ahead and introduce everyone again anyway. This is Kamila, she likes the colour red and is a train wreck, but we all love her. This is Lorenzo, he is a big momma's boy, he's the only one not a Psychic, but he's special in his own way. Then, you have my boyfriend, Kai, He's a hot piece of Hawaiian ass, who likes to hold grudges when you says stupid stuff about them, which means he always has a grudge for me even if he loves me. Then of course you have me. The best one in the room, your boy Dmitri." Dmitri says, winking with the comment about himself, while everyone had their own reactions to what he said about them. "And, for everyone else. This is Kyoko, also known as small fry. She's pretty lonely because she doesn't have any friends and she's never really met many other Psychics."

"Hey! I'm not _that_ lonely. Also I'm taller than Kamila, and probably Kai, so I'm also not _that_ small." I try to defend myself.

"Also, you shouldn't be thinking of yourself so highly, Dmitri. We all know there are lots of people better than you in here." Kamila says, winking at me. If I wasn't awkward enough, now I was just speechless. How do you even talk to her without dying of happiness inside, too bad she's a Psychic.

"How about some drinking games?" I say quickly, trying to recover by looking away from Kamila.

"Now you're talking!" Kamila shouts, sliding from the bed onto the floor beside me and wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "Any ideas of what we should play, darling?"

"Uhh.. Never have I ever? That's good to get to know each other.. I think. Also, with shots instead of fingers." I say, throwing an idea out there.

"Sounds like fun! Plus, we love shots in this house. Unless you are _baby Kai_ ," Dmitri says, setting up what he can, and then whispers, "because he's a _lightweight_."

"I'll go grab the shot glasses, and get me and Kai some glasses. Anyone need anything else?" Lorenzo asks and we all nod our heads _no_ before he heads out of the room downstairs.

"So, Kyoko, tell me something interesting about yourself while we're waiting." Kamila says, holding the side of my face so that I will look at her. What I say next would be the first thing that come to my head, because I honestly have trouble concentrating everytime she looks at me.

"I like women." Kamila dies laughing, but then I try to redeem myself. "But. But, I also like men. I like men and women. I like people. Everyone is nice. Girls are just. Girls are really good."

That definitely wasn't a smooth recovery.

"I also like women and men too" Kamila says trying to recover from laughing. Thankfully, Lorenzo comes back in the room so I don't have to try and recover from my stupid mouth again. This is honestly the biggest fool I've ever made of myself.

"So, what would everyone like to drink?" Dmitri says, grabbing the vodka and the soda from the floor as Lorenzo puts down the shot glasses and the cups.

"I'll take some soda, only soda." Lorenzo says ,grabbing and holding out his glass as Dmitri pours him so soda while making a booing sound. "Hey, I'm sorry, someone has to drive us."

"True, and I would never want that job." Dmitri says while pouring himself a shot and knocking it back. He then continues to pour drinks for everyone else and we start playing our drinking games. I'm learning lots of new stuff about these people, probably even more than I really wanted to know about them. It's still exciting and as I look around the room I knew, at least for now, I could call these people my friends.

A few drinks and feeling a little bit tipsy later, Kamila pulls me by the arm into the bathroom, along with my bag and her bag of stuff from the floor. I guess it's a good idea to get ready before being too tipsy to do so. Kamila pulls out a large bag of makeup and a hair curler. I, in turn, take my bag and pull out a small, less impressive bag of makeup that I bought in the mall earlier in the day. Kamila starts doing her makeup in the bathroom mirror. I still can't stand to look at her for too long without thinking I was falling in love with her, and the alcohol definitely isn't helping me out. Thanks alcohol, you're no help. All I wanted to do was drown my problems in you, and all you are doing is causing me more problems. I look away from Kamila and try to focus on doing my own makeup. I keep looking over at Kamila, trying to tell if I'm doing my makeup correctly, but I just keep get distracted. Before I know it, she's finishing up by putting a bright red lipstick on. She then turns to me and smiles.

"Need some help, honey?" My knees weaken when she calls me honey and I normally would think myself as a suave person. I need to get back to that, but all I can do right now is nod to her. She just smiles and starts doing my makeup, and all I have to do is sit there and look pretty for her.

After we are done with makeup, Kamila does her hair. I take the braid in my hair from riding Dmitri's D-Wheel earlier and brushed it, deciding it was nice enough just to leave down. While Kamila finished her hair, I laid out our clothes out on the counter so we could change. I also quickly remove all the tags from the clothes and shove them back in my bag. Without thinking, I strip out of the clothes I have on and change into the dress and heels I bought earlier. I'm not one to be shy about my body in front of anyone, except my boobs which could be a few sizes larger and I would be happy.

That's when I look over at Kamila. Her back is facing me and she has stripped down to her bra and underwear. The thoughts that went through my head were for my brain only and shouldn't be shared with others. Plus, she has a boyfriend and I need to get over this and just act cool. _Kyoko, you stupid slut, get over yourself right now_ is what my brain is saying and I take a few deep breaths. Before I know it, Kamila has already changed into a skin tight red dress, matching her lipstick. The dress barely covers up much besides the top of her thighs, she then puts on some black stiletto heels, with red detailing that made my 3 inch heels look short. The extra few inches made Kamila even slightly taller than me. The finishing touch is a stretchy black choker, that draws my eyes to her neck and makes me bite my lower lip.

"How do I look?" She turns around smiling at me like a ray of sunshine. Her hair was perfectly curled and falls right at her shoulders, her bangs hung perfectly over her forehead. The red from her lips, dress, and heels make her skin and hair look stunning. This is the most perfect woman I have ever seen. I make a loud gulp before even trying to answer.

"Perfect. Stunning. I would die for you."

"Not if I die for you first." She says, winking at me. I need my suave confidence back, so that two can play at this game.

"I would live for you and that a lot considering how much I hate myself." _Smooth one Kyoko_ , at least I'm starting to feel more comfortable around her as we talk. Kamila snickers and slips a thin black silk material jacket over her dress for now, to keep herself warm till we got to the club. I also get to witness her shoving her money, ID, and phone into her bra for safe keeping. We then get our bags with our old clothes and head back to the room. We get greeted with whistles by all the guys, which is a complement when two of the three guys in the room don't even like girls. They have already changed into their clothes to go out also.

They're all wearing skinny jeans ranging from black, dark blue, to light blue. Dmitri paired his black jeans with a light pale blue button up shirt with small vertical stripes, tucked into his pants with a brown belt on his pants. Like always, his clothes choose to make a statement. Kai's dark blue jeans, on the other hand, were paired with a basic v-neck t shirt but it was the colour of the ocean and complemented his eyes. This is a big change from the baggy shirt and shorts he was wearing earlier. Then, you have Lorenzo with his light blue jeans and lavender-esque polo, but it's paired with a nicer light brown jacket and a pair of shades hanging from his shirt.

Kamila and I join the boys on the floor again, trying the best to sit in a position where everything isn't visible under our dresses. Not that they would probably care. We continue playing games till we finished one and a half of the two litres of vodka and Kai had finished maybe a fourth of the Malibu we bought. That's good enough for now, we need to make sure we weren't _too_ drunk, so that we can still get into the club. We're all very tipsy though and still ready to dance the night away. We had all started to be more comfortable around each other, and even though I knew Kamila was beautiful, I had to remember that she was unobtainable and just to have fun. So that's exactly what I do, have fun.

We finally get ready to leave and were civil enough to take all the cups and shot glasses down stairs into the sink and tell Stella bye. She tells us all how amazing we look and, of course, tell us to be safe and call if we need anything. Then, we finally leave the house and jump into Lorenzo's mom's minivan. Dmitri sits up front with Lorenzo because, apparently, _he has the best music taste and would get the party started_.This causes everyone to roll their eyes but we go along with it anyway. The drive doesn't take too long, but we have to go deep into the centre of the City to get to the club. We park about two blocks over to be safe, and then decide it's finally time to walk to the club. We finally make it to the line for the club, which is already long, but we don't mind. We just talked and made our own fun out of it. We even laugh at the girl, slightly behind us in the line, who gets sick from drinking too much before coming to the club. What a magical time this is going to be. After about ten minutes, there we are, standing under the bright neon sign. We made it to Psycho.


	8. On Top Of The World

Once we had paid a small cover fee and showed we were all at least eighteen, we had officially made it inside the club. The club has three levels. Downstairs, in the underground, was the _twenty-one plus_ area, while the ground floor and upstairs level were free game. We all head towards one of the bars on the first level. Kai orders a vodka and soda, then follows Lorenzo upstairs who said he was going out for a smoke.

"Three shots of tequila!" shouts Dmitri to the guy behind the bar, handing him money. The guy pours the three shots, putting them out with small lime slices on top and then hands us three salt packets. I look at Dmitri and Kamila, confused about what to do, but I follow along with what they're doing. I open and pour the salt on the soft part of hand between my thumb and pointer finger on my left hand, while holding the lime between those fingers. Then, I grab the shot glass with my right hand.

"Ready?" Kamila says giving us a smile.

"Ready." Dmitri and I say in unison. _Salt. Shot. Lime._ We all let out a little whoop after finishing the shot, then we get 3 vodkas with cola to take to the dance floor with us. We find a small section with a small table and seats nearby that were still empty. We begin dancing to the music coming from the DJ's stand. Lorenzo and Kai came back to join us after a few minutes, but opted for sitting in the seats we found, rather than dancing. Kai spends his time sipping his drink and scrolling on his phone. Lorenzo, on the other hand, has his eyes glued to Kamila's figure as she danced. I learned during our games earlier in the night that Lorenzo is asexual, but that doesn't stop him from appreciating the beauty that is Kamila.

Every once in a while, Dmitri would pull Kai to the dance floor and try to start grinding on him, which would just result in Kai laughing, before sitting back down with Lorenzo. Kai was the least likely person to dance out of all of us. Lorenzo, on the other hand, would stand up and face Kamila as they danced very _closely_ , while giggling and sharing small kisses here and there. Meanwhile, I just dance with who ever is free at the time. I might not have someone specific to dance with but I'm still having plenty of fun.

The time is just passed midnight now and we all have a few more shots in our system. We all move closer to the center of the dance floor, making a small circle where we all danced very close to each other. Throughout the night, Kamila, Dmitri, and I all ended up grinding on one another. It was all safe fun and I made sure I wasn't making any stupid mistakes with my new friends. At some point, I give Kamila a small playful kiss on the cheek, but to make up for it, I also give Dmitri a small kiss on the cheek as well. Which just resulted in cheek kisses for everyone. Which didn't seem stupid at all compared to what was about to follow.

"Are you having fun with all of us?" Kamila leans forward and whispers in my ear while we danced front to front.

"I don't remember the last time I had this much fun." I answer her truthfully, while wrapping my right arm around around her neck as we started dancing closer together so that we could talk easier. She is one hell of a dancer.

"Anything I can do to make your night better?" She says, giving me a small wink and pushing the lower half of our bodies together as we dance. By now in the night, Kamila is past tipsy to drunk and I don't want to put too much thought into what she is asking me. I'm also pretty tipsy, but I've learned that I could definitely hold my liquor.

"As long as you are close to me, I'll be happy." I say, returning the wink to her. I'm definitely feeling more comfortable around her now. I can also feel Lorenzo's eyes on me which subconsciously makes my body move farther away from Kamila's, and removing my arm from her neck.

"Then where are you going?" She asks, moving closer and placing both of her arms around my neck. My heart is definitely beating faster and my blood pressure must be off the charts.

"I just don't want to get in Lorenzo's way, if he wants to steal you back from me." I say with a small laugh, trying to play it off as a joke, hoping she would get what I'm talking about. But obviously she doesn't get the idea because the next thing that happened causes my brain to shut off completely.

Kamila's hands are on either side of my face, pulling it close. While her soft red lips are pressed to softly to mine and her eyes are closed. My eyes are wide open. I'm in shock. I don't know how to react. This woman is the most beautiful person I had ever seen, but she has a boyfriend and she is a Psychic. The last kind of person I would ever want to be romantically involved with. Not to mention, her boyfriend is also one of my friends, and if anything, the least likely person I would even want to betray. He's not a Psychic and he just got dragged into this. He doesn't deserve this kind of life. Returning to the main thought in my head, before I can even fully respond to the kiss or try to kiss her back or anything, she's already pulled away from me and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling my face close to hers so that my ear is near her mouth.

"You could say that me and Lorenzo are in a pretty open relationship."

These are the only words she could get out before moving her face away from mine and kissing me again. Which doesn't give me time to respond, but this time, I just go with it. I slide my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Our hips are swaying in sync to the music, but our lips are moving in sync with the fast beating of our hearts.

"WOO! GET SOME KYOKO!" Dmitri shouts from beside us, as he danced with Kai and Lorenzo. Kai, on the other, had just let out a small snicker, he's pretty quiet. Lorenzo, who is pretty talkative, is completely silent. He also seems tense, as if he doesn't enjoy what was going on, but he isn't mad. As if he's used to it at this point. What had happened between him and Kamila to cause this, I wonder. My brain can't comprehend any reasonable answer as my thoughts have shut down to just going _pretty girl_ at Kamila. After separating from our kiss, she smiles at me and gives me a soft kiss on the cheek. She goes back to dancing like nothing happened, before moving to dance with the guys. Dmitri, on the other hand, does stupid dance motions as he moves in my direction.

"That's pretty normal for Kamila. I just want to make sure you are okay, Kyoko." He gives me a small smile. It's almost like he actually cares about my feelings.

"I'm not going to say I didn't enjoy it, but it also kinda broke my heart a little bit. She's amazing, but why would she do that when she has a boyfriend?" I ask, as my eyes begin to water. No. I'm not going to cry over this girl, no matter how perfect she is.

"I could tell you enjoyed it." He says with a small laugh. "But the reason she does this is because they have been dating for many years now and have had many arguments about not being good enough for the other person. The fact that one of them isn't a Psychic and that one of them is, but most importantly, they feel like they are only really together because they wouldn't be able to find anyone better. I think Kamila is just taking the initiative to find that better person, while Lorenzo is just happy where he is. They love each other, but they don't think they are soulmates. I can't relate to them. I'm happy right where I am and never want that to change. I don't know what would happen to me if I didn't have Kai. But I want both of my friends to be happy and find the person they think they are really meant to be with. I think if they don't find that person in a few years, they will finally just settle down together. But for now, I just want them to get to live their lives to the fullest. If you know what I mean."

"I get what you are saying, but I just don't get between them in anyway." I begin to regret everything that happened tonight, should I even be here? What am I thinking? I can't be friends with Psychics, but I need to keep this up for longer if I want to get anywhere with my plan. I need them in my life, but I've fucked up and just want to end this all right now.

"Hey, Kyoko, calm down, I can feel that you are getting heated up, literally. But it's not worth it. Lorenzo isn't going to feel any different towards you, he knows that either way they will probably separate one day. Better you than someone else. I would think. Take a few deep breaths and just come have fun with us. You can kiss me to make up for it if you want." He says with a wink.

"I would need a few more drinks for that," I laugh.

"That can be arranged," Dmitri winks again.

"Do you have a twitching problem going on with your eye?" I ask, pointing to his eye that he keeps winking with.

"Rude, don't appreciate my humor then." He pretends to be offended as he walks back over to the group with the rest of our friends. I laugh at him before taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down. Dmitri will never let me down, even if I let him down. We continue to dance through and drink throughout night. I do end up giving Dmitri a kiss as part of a dare later on, which Kai just laughs at Dmitri for kissing a girl for once in his life. Towards the end of the night, I decide to approach Lorenzo and make it seem like I'm dancing with him. Then I lean over, giving Lorenzo a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry for kissing Kamila tonight. You are my friend and I respect you and I would never do anything to hurt you."

"It's okay, Kyoko, really, I don't mind. At least it was just you tonight and no one else in the club." He says with a shrug and a laugh, even though I can still tell he's a little heart broken. Though he does seem very genuine to me. I smile and give him a hug which, thankfully, he returns. "Thank you for coming out with us tonight, I think you make a really good friend for us. You fit right in and it's almost like you complete our group."

I can't help but to smile and give him another hug, I can't tell if how I feel towards him is genuine or if it's just the alcohol talking, as everyone that has been drinking is completely gone by now. I let the thought slide and continue to hug him. At least I know when I'm done with all the Psychics, I might have one friend to come back to, hopefully. We all go get a couple more shots before the club closes, so that we can be on our way back home.

Kai and Lorenzo lead our group out of the club. Although Kai is drunk, he is still walking pretty good and could probably pass as a sober person. Dmitri, Kamila, and I on the other hand. No way. Once we're outside of the club, Dmitri, Kamila, and I locked arms around each others shoulders. I'm in the middle and I'm happy to have my friends around me as walking is definitely hard and I keep almost tripping every 10 steps. Those last two shots were kicking in and I could definitely feel it. The chain of us start singing _Oops, I Did It Again by Britney Spears_ as a way to pass the time to the car, it is obvious to everyone around us how drunk we are at this point, but we aren't ashamed. If anything, our singing gets louder, because it's not like most of us would remember this in the morning. Lorenzo and Kai even join in singing with us. We finally get the van and all pile in with Kai in the front seat with Lorenzo this time, because apparently the front seat isn't for _people who are completely wasted_.

"So, what's your address so we can take you home Kyoko?" Lorenzo says, looking at me. The only reply I can give is to giggle at him.

"What even is an address?" I ask while laughing.

"Can you lead me to where you live?"

"Oh, no no. My address is top secret. SHHHHH." I say with my finger in front of my lips to go with the shushing noise. "You can just drop me off at the mall."

"Kyoko… It's past midnight and that's not safe right now"

"I'll be fine!" I say, waving my hand at him.

"She could stay with us!" Kamila shouts from beside me, as a chorus of drunk giggling follows.

"I'm cool with that, but Dmitri, you have to give her a ride home tomorrow. Even if you have a hangover." Lorenzo says, looking at Dmitri for a reaction. Dmitri just laughs and gives him a thumbs up. With that, we all head back to Lorenzo's house.

As we are driving home, over a bridge, we notice that the lights around the city begin to shut off, starting with the the main skyscraper in the centre of the city and spreading out to the rest of the city. Thankfully, no one else is on the bridge with us this late at night. Lorenzo pulls over the van and we all step out, walking to the railing on the side of the bridge. The only thing visible in the distance is the The Memorial Circuit Stadium. Purple light floods upwards from the stadium, when all of a sudden something emerges from the stadium.

It looks like a head, then follows, wings and a tail. It looks like a dragon, but it's made of, what appears to be, red and black matter. What is going on? Pain strikes my forehead as if i've seen something like this happen before. A blinding white light appears from the dragon and spreads out over the stadium as the dragon spreads his wings. Then, as quickly he appears, he is gone. He appears to disintegrate from the bottom up. The last thing we see is smoke filling the area from the stadium. We get back in the van, just as the lights around the city all come back on. We don't say much about what we just saw. If anything, we pretend it didn't happen. That was for us to worry about another day, we just didn't know that day would be tomorrow.

"Welcome home!" Stella exclaims as she ushers us all to the kitchen where four glasses of water and four doses of aspirin are laid out. "You will all thank me in the morning."

Everyone but Lorenzo takes their medicine and drinks their water. Lorenzo, on the other hand, gives his mom a hug and grabs a tin of biscuits from the cupboard. With that, we all give Stella hugs and head upstairs.

"Have a good night." She says after us as we are going up the stairs.

"Good night." We all say in unison, the exhaustion hitting all of us.

Once we are upstairs, we make a large pile of blankets on the floor to sleep on. We all lay around in a circle with the biscuit tin between us snacking away.

"Thanks for all the fun you guys." I tell them all.

"No, thank you." Dmitri says. "We all had lots of fun with you tonight."

"That's gay." I joke.

"That's the point." He says laughing, before looking around at his other friends who are all all gave him nods like they knew what he was going to say next. "Plus, I think we can all agree that we would like you to hang out with us more often."

"I would love too." I say looking around at all of them, making sure that they know I like to be around all of them.

"Good. Because we have an extra ticket to go watch the Fortune Cup in two weeks." Dmitri says reaching on Lorenzo's desk in the room and handing me the ticket.

"The dueling tournament?"

"Yep!"

"I'm so excited to go! But, my real dream is that I wish I complete in a dueling tournament one day!"

"Well, you get to go with your new friends and maybe one day you will be lucky enough to compete in one yourself, maybe even with us." Dmitri says with a wink and a smile. This was a dream come true to watch a professional dueling tournament. I'm so excited, plus I would get to go with my friends. So, the four things I learned tonight, who my friends are, where to find Psychics, I would be going to the Fortune Cup in 2 weeks, and something strange was beginning in the City. That's all I could remember before falling asleep on the floor, surrounded by my new friends. In the morning, I would wake up with a hangover and find news of the strange events at the stadium everywhere.


	9. The Witch and I

It's been almost two weeks since the night me and my friends saw that strange looking dragon coming out of the stadium. The news died down quickly with new news reports about the Black Rose Witch and other Psychics injuring or killing civilians popped up in its place. The only one that constantly showed up was the Black Rose Witch, and I knew now was also the best time to go looking for her. I need to find her before things get even worse for the people living in the City. The only thing about the Black Rose Witch's attacks is that they seemed random, compared to the attack of other psychics, who seemed to be tracking people down and would even enter peoples house to attack them. The Black Rose Witch is also a popular topic all over the internet with people sharing lists of the cards they had seen her use, pictures, and even videos of her attacks. Her most popular card being, of course, Black Rose Dragon.

Tomorrow is when I would be joining my friends to go watch the Fortune Cup, which meant today is the best day to get out and do some investigating. I am also intrigued to see who would be dueling tomorrow. I know that Jack will be there, which was bearable considering I wouldn't have to interact with him. I don't think I could ever look him in the eyes again. I knew I had to leave him and he deserved better, and better seems to be just what he is doing with his life. He doesn't even need me to make him happy. I've found out about him being known as the Duel King all over the City. It isn't very hard with all the _King Jack_ signs and merchandise everywhere. The strange thing is that there aren't many reports from before Jack became known as the _Duel King_. It was if he just appeared one day and went straight to being known as the Duel King, which doesn't make sense. It's almost as if someone brought him into the City for another purpose or is Jack just that power hungry? That would be for me to try and figure out tomorrow at the Fortune Cup. For now, I want to find the Black Rose Witch.

Most of the reports about the Black Rose Witch were centred in the Daimon Area, this was also near the area where Psycho is located. I should easily be able to fit in with all the other marked people living in that area. I made sure to head down there early in the morning on my D-Wheel. I didn't invite any of my friends, because I don't need them being suspicious about anything I might be up too, though I didn't mind talking to them about it after if I need to. So I take my D-Wheel into the outskirts of the Daimon Area as I didn't want to be seen driving around with such a nice D-Wheel in this sketchy part of town. I spend most of the day just walking around, I was even able to make some money in street duels around the area. It's after lunchtime and late into the afternoon when I ran into some more guys holding a street duel. I decide that after this duel I would just head back for the day. So I decided to stand towards the back of the crowd to watch what is going on. One of the guys dueling looks very familiar as if I had seen his face around somewhere before, but I put the thought out of my head and just enjoy the duel.

"I win!" said the familiar looking man in the duel after a while. Right after another duel began, I need to go home, but I tell myself that I deserve to watch one last duel.

"Yea!" I shout when the first bit of damage is dealt in the duel. Though I'm a girl with a marker doesn't draw too much attention to me. If anything, I just get a few eyes looking me up and down every once in a while. But at this point I know it would be no problem to protect myself from some horny teenage boy. If I can kill one, then I can kill them all. After a few more minutes of watching the duel without a result, I hear a kid's voice coming from behind the man standing beside me.

"Mister? Have you dueled against the witch before?" The kid's voice says, I turn around to look at him. He has aquamarine hair and is tapping on the back of the guy beside me as he speaks.

"Stop joking about the witch! Hurry up and go home!" The man shouts at the kid as he waves his hand, trying to tell the kid to leave him alone. The kid is way too young to be walking around in this area anyway and he also brought another one of his little friends with him, but why would he be looking for the witch? The guy beside me turns towards me to leave so I step further into the group of guys surrounding the duel, still trying to listen to the kids chatting behind me.

"Maybe no one has seen her before." The kid says to his friend.

"But if everyone knows about her, then she's definitely here." His friend replies to him. His friend is obviously the smart one here.

"True. I hope the witch shows up soon." Me too kid. Me too.

"I have faith in this deck." His friend replies again. What does this kid plan on doing? Battling the witch? I cover my mouth to hold back a laugh at the thought of that little kid battling the witch.

"But they say that the witch's power is no ordinary power." Are these kids really stupid enough that haven't figured out what a Psychic is with all the bad things going on around the city? I guess not, because the next thing they start going on about is what the witch's powers can do.

"They say that when the witch's monster attacks, the ground actually shakes."

"They say that when she activates a trap or spell, it actually happens." The kid says back to his friend. To me, all they are doing is describing the base powers of a Psychic. These kids don't even know the full potential of Psychics, but I didn't either till not that long ago.

"So the story about her making people disappear might also be true." That is very true kid. Well, maybe not disappear, but die in one way or another, probably.

"Are you scared, Tenpei?"

"I'm not scared!" Well, he should be, but its too late for any of that, the kid found something else interesting and is already running away from his friend.

"Yusei!" The kid screams while running away. "Tenpei, come over here! He's the guy who _cusmotized_ this Duel Disk!"

Yusei? From the Satellite? I try to glance over at him from the crowd. It is him sure enough, I would remember that face anywhere. What was he doing here, in the City? I look at him again. I gasp. His face. Why is Yusei marked? What could have Yusei done to deserve that, the Yusei I knew would never do anything bad. These questions keep circling my head, but I make it my job to move further into the crowd and out of any chance of Yusei's eyesight. I can't let Yusei know that I am here.

The only things I get out of Yusei's conversation from where I'm standing was that the blue haired kid is named Rua and that he left someone named Ruka at home. Perhaps it was his sister, but besides that, I can't hear anymore of their conversation over the roars of the crowd watching the street duel. My brain is still suck on the idea of why Yusei is here and why he is friends with some kid. Not only that, but the three men standing behind Yusei are also unrecognizable. It is obvious that a lot of things have changed since I left the Satellite, but one thing I knew is that Yusei and Jack were both in the City. More importantly, they weren't in the City together. What about Kiryu and Crow? Are they even still alive?

That's when I think I hear something about the Fortune Cup coming from Yusei's conversation but it's impossible to tell. Seconds after that, I hear Yusei collapse to his knees and he is grabbing at his right arm in pain. What was going on with him? I know I didn't want to see Yusei or have him see me, but the thought of going over to help him entered my head, but it's too late for that.

"It's the witch!" The crowd around me shouts before running away in the direction Yusei is. I can't help but get pushed along by the group of taller men. I look around me, confused, while trying to spot the witch but it's impossible with group of men continuing to push me along, since they all want to get away from her. "It's the witch! She'll make us disappear! Run!"

It's too late, before the group of men can fully escape, large black thorn filled vines shoot from between the group. The group of men break up while the vines shoot towards the walls and other surroundings. I take this chance to run to the building behind Yusei, so that I can see what was going on. Behind a cloud of smoke comes the ferocious screech of none other than Black Rose Dragon. The red eyes and mouth illuminate the sky full of smoke. My instinct is to back up the wall of the building, from fear of the dragon, but I knew the Witch couldn't be as powerful as me. I'm not too far behind Yusei and his pack of friends at the moment and I look at Yusei again to make sure he hasn't noticed me. It seems like he hasn't, but at the same time he is too busy staring at his glowing arm. Wait. His glowing arm? As I look at the glowing mark on his arm, my head begins to hurt. It's the same pain I felt looking at the stadium all over again. What is going on?

"That's the symbol of a Signer. It's the mark of the dragon," says the old man leaning over Yusei. Everything around me is just one confusing whirlwind of thoughts, but I make sure to keep the words the old man said in mind. I would save that to ask the master of useless facts, Dmitri, later. I don't have much time to think about it now as a blinding light shines from the person standing in front of the Black Rose Dragon, The Black Rose Witch. I found her at last. As the light and smoke clears the air, the dragon disappears with it, but the witch is clear to see now. She is dressed in a large cloak and mask that made it look like she was crying blood, but it was impossible to miss her burgundy hair and duel disk peeking out from her disguise.

"The witch." Yusei points out. Yes, Yusei, good job. He is a little late to the party of knowing what is going on apparently.

"That's the witch." The kid known as Rua says in awe of the situation before his eyes. Yusei's other friends that are closer to me and farther behind him run up behind him and make sure nothing bad happens to him or the kid. I'm happy that Yusei has someone to protect him. If anyone, he deserves it.

"The Black Rose Witch… She really exists," says one of the men behind Yusei.

"Wow." The old man says also in awe of the _all powerful witch_ in front of him.

"You too?" The witch says in shock. What could she be talking about?

"You too?" I hear Yusei say before looking down at his arm. Does this mean she has one of these glowing marks as well? This means there might be even more people with marks like Yusei. I need to figure out what these marks mean and if they are important to what's been going on around the City. I need to know. That thought is set in my head and my instincts tell me to run, but not away. I run right past Yusei and his friends, as Yusei starts to approach the witch. I'm running straight towards the witch. I can't let her get away. I need to know what's going on.

"It's a detestable mark!" The witch shouts at Yusei, not paying me any attention. The witch plays one of her spell cards. Even though the witch isn't looking at me. I can feel Yusei's eyes burning into the back of me. Before I am able to reach the witch, a whirlwind of wind and light from the spell card emerges from the ground around her and I am swept off my feet, flying back onto the ground. The wind keeps me from sitting up, but I try to fight back against it. It's too much. I can't get up. Then, as fast as it appeared, the wind was gone and so is the witch. I pull myself off the ground as quickly as I can and do what I'm good at, I run. Past Yusei again, in the direction I came from.

"Kyoko!" That is all I can hear before I leave the area. I don't hear him following me but I don't stop running. I can't take the chance of meeting Yusei face to face again. He must be as confused as me right now, but I can never be friends with him again after becoming a monster and running away. A tear begins to run down my face, but I don't even let myself stop long enough to wipe it. I don't stop till I make it back to my D-Wheel on the outskirts of the Daimon Area. Once I'm on my D-Wheel, I don't stop again till I'm back inside my house. Once I get inside the doors of the house, I immediately crash on the couch and pull my phone out to text Dmitri, making sure I don't forget anything about what I learned today. Yusei. Signer. Mark. Dragon. Witch. What is about to go down in Neo Domino City? For now. I clear my mind by planning my exciting day at the Fortune Cup tomorrow with my friends. At least after this, I shouldn't have to see Yusei again.


	10. This Is What You Came For

Sun, Shine, and The Fortune Cup. After waiting outside for almost 2 hours with my friends, we finally make it up to the gates of the stadium. It's warm enough outside today that I decided to wear some high waist shorts with a large t-shirt tucked into them. I have my sunglasses on and a small hand bag strapped across my body. My friends were also dressed in suitable clothes for today's weather, considering we would be sitting outside under the sun almost all day. All the gates around the stadium read _sold out_. Which isn't a surprise considering Duel Tournaments are the biggest events to happen in the City. Who even attends regular sports games anymore? After showing our tickets to the attendant at the main gate, we enter into the stadium. Before heading up to our seats, we decide to get some popcorn and drinks.

"Hey, did you ever figure anything out about that Signer stuff I asked you about last night?" I whisper to Dmitri as we were walking over to the snack counter.

"I mean I already knew some about it, but I looked into it more. It's like one of those ancient myth kinda things. Supposedly five thousand years ago, the People of the Stars called upon their so called _god_ called Dragon Star to help protect their land from the Earthbound Immortals that wanted to take over civilization. So, their god came in the form known as the Crimson Dragon. The Crimson Dragon had five servants with Signer marks and they helped to seal the Earthbound Immortals away in what are now known as the Nazca Lines. It's all just a big fairy tale that they used to tell kids to explain why some natural events happened." Dmitri says and shrugs it off like it's no big deal before ordering from the snack counter. His story makes me wonder if it really is a myth or is it actually our history? If the Signers are back, does that mean the Earthbound Immortals plan to come back as well? Is Yusei meant to protect all of civilization? He always seemed like the main character of his own story, but this all sounded like too much for him. But if he is a signer, then he's only one of five. Who else was a signer? Was the witch one? How were they chosen?

"Miss." The attendant snaps at me, trying to get my attention. I spin around and look at him, confused, snapping out all my questions. "Would you like to buy anything?"

"I'll take a small popcorn and large diet soda." The attendant groaned, going to get my stuff before taking my money. My friends and I finish ordering then head up to our seats in the stadium. Our seats are in the upper section right in front of the railing. We had a perfect view of the stadium. I have no idea how my friends managed to get these tickets, but I wasn't going to ask. I already having trouble keeping my mouth shut because I was in awe of the stadium. I have always dreamed of being here and watching a professional riding duel, and here I am with the next best thing to front row seats.

"Awe. Look at little Kyoko, she's so happy." Dmitri points me out to all our our friends before winking at me. I feel my face heat up from embarrassment.

"What, is _Mister Upper Class_ not excited to be here?" I spout out the first come back I can think of. All our friends snicker as Kamila throws her arm over my shoulder.

"I think it's cute that Kyoko is so excited. She even has a cute little spark in her eyes. Plus we are all super excited as well, this only our second year to go after all." Kamila gives me a playful kiss on the cheek before grabbing Lorenzo's hand and taking her seat. I sit beside her with Dmitri on my left and Kai beside him. Of course I'm stuck in the middle, I can't even get out without everyone else being suspicious. I sink further into my seat and try to distract myself by chatting with my friends until the opening ceremony starts.

"Everybody listen!" The master of ceremonies says in the middle of stadium as Rex Godwin takes his seat behind his podium. "Duel of Fortune Cup is finally starting!"

Me and my friends stand up and scream as the rest of the stadium goes crazy, this is all so exciting. The cheerleaders on the ground begin cheering as well, until a gust of winds blows across the stadium as Red Daemon's Dragon appears from a small tornado in the middle of the stadium.

"Red Daemon's Dragon has appeared! And the sound of this D-Wheel must mean…" The MC announces as a white D-wheel with one large wheel shoots out from one of the pits below the stadium. It races around the stadium before using the glass to flip over and jump onto on of the stages in the middle of the field. Red Daemon's Dragon settles down behind the man. He removes his helmet looking up to the crowd. He's here.

"Master Atlas!" The crowd roars with cheers for Jack and so do my friends. Instead, my knees give out and I fall back down in my seat. Seeing his face in person again makes my soul feel like its leaving my body. My friends ask me if I'm okay, but I tell them that I am fine and just need a minute.

"There's only one King, and it's me!" Jack yells, pointing to the sky. He's so much older now. His riding suit fits him so well. But this doesn't remind me of the Jack I used to know. How much did he change after I left? Does he ever remember me any more? It's obvious he lost contact with Yusei. I look around at all the people cheering for Jack. None of them know the truth about him, the fact he's from the Satellite. That would make their cheers stop. Jack wouldn't be a king, he would look like the fool. "Who's going to duel me?" Jack says, looking around the stadium, challenging anyone not to cross him in a riding duel.

"The duelist who received the lucky tickets for a chance at a dream match again the King are here!" The MC announces. My question is how do I get one of these tickets, not that I need to challenge Jack, but I want to participate in professional riding duels. I've been able to duel Jack more times than I wanted when I was younger. I roll my eyes as two podiums raise up from the ground as the MC is announcing. To think seeing Jack again was enough for me. From the ground rises Yusei Fudo. To think I wouldn't have to see him again. He's standing beside a small kid that looks similar to the boy from yesterday. Was this the sister he left at home? There are 6 other contestants besides Yusei and the young girl or boy, it's hard to tell. The crowd go from cheering to sitting down in complete silence. That's when the gossip about Yusei being marked started. I sink lower in my seat and hugged my hair closer to my neck. This is what everyone would also think of me if I was in Yusei's place. A large dark skinned man stepped forward grabbing the mic from the MC before starting to speak into it.

"Everyone! My name is Bommer." Well that cleared up the question of who he was. "As one of the duelists standing here, I want to ask what you're seeing. This man is a duelist chosen in the same manner as the rest of us!" He announces, pointing at Yusei. "Whether you have a marker or not, as long as you have cards, we're all the same." I stand up again quickly, letting out a loud yell in the silence of the crowd. Everyone stares at me, but I don't care, what this man was saying in the truth and I'm happy someone finally has the guts to say it. I quickly sit down as he continues to talk. "As long as you're standing here, there's nothing to be ashamed of. If you're going to stare at him through stupid rose-coloured glasses, then your words do nothing but incite violence!" He finishes speaking and returns the mic to the MC. Everyone in the crowd is speechless, that is until Rex Godwin begins to clap for Bommer. The MC followed by the rest of the crowd begins to clap as well, but it is hard to tell if anyone actually cares.

"Thank you for your heartfelt words, Bommer." Rex says, standing up from his chair. "What I have prepared here in this arena is exactly what you said. I am Rex Godwin, the person in charge of Neo Domino City's Public Maintenance Department. To thank everyone for their public maintenance, I organized this great duel festival. Differences in status nor wealth do not matter for duelists. This is true equality." I roll my eyes at what he says, I might believe Bommer but I don't believe a word out of Rex Godwin's mouth. He's just saying all this to cover up the fact Yusei is here. Why did he invite Yusei anyway? Is it because of Jack?

"Here are the matchups for the first Round!" The MC announces, pointing towards one of the monitors. The first match is between Bommer and the young girl named Ruka. She looks excited to be in the first duel, but sadly this won't be a riding duel. I just want to get onto the riding duels. The contestants make their way down stairs below to pit to prepare for the first round. Rex and Jack head to their tower to watch the match from above. My friends and I chat until the first match is officially announced.

"Allow me to introduce the duelists in the first matchup. I'll bet kids around the world are jealous of her." The MC is announcing the first match. He's right about kids being jealous, but that's not all, plenty of adults are going to be jealous of this girl also. "This girl is the youngest competitor in the tournament." And probably the most underqualified. "The dueling angel who has come down from the heavens, Miss Ruka!" The girl arises from a platform in the duel zone and waves her hands in excitement. "And facing her is the man who gave the moving speech, Bommer the Black Storm!" Black Storm, more like Mister Macho Man. "They will battle in a standing duel. First, shake hands!" The handshakes seems to last awkwardly long. "It's time for the duel!" Finally. "Both players, activate your Duel Disks!"

"Duel" Bommer and Ruka shout in unison.

"My turn. I draw!" Bommer says, drawing a card and taking the first turn. "From my hand, I activate Star Blast!" He plays a spell card.

"That's fine. Keep activating things!" This kid is taunting Mister Macho Man.

"With this card, by paying 500 life points, I can lower the Level of a chosen monster by one." Bommer's life points decrease to 3500. "I lower the Level of my Level 5 monster Summon Reactor-SK in my hand by one. Then, I summon it in attack position (ATK:2000)!" The kid definitely seems scared of her opponent which is reasonable for a kid that looks like twelve. "Due to the effect of Star Black, Summon Reactor's Level is Lowered to four, so I can Normal Summon it. I set one card and end my turn!"

"My turn! I draw" Ruka says, drawing a card from her duel disk. "I already got it! I summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack position (ATK:100)!" I really hope this kid has something else up her sleeve, because her strategy right now doesn't seem like it's going to work out. "Mister, I'll show you how great my Morphtronic Deck is!"

"Before that, I'm going to activate Summon Reactor's monster effect. Summon Reactor responds when the opponent summons a monster. You take 800 points of damage." Ruka's life points drop to 3200.

"Not bad, Mister. But my Morphtronic Deck also won't lose." For someone who's going to lose, this kid sure is determined.

"Then like you said, why don't you introduce me to the power of your Morphtronics?" Ah everyone's favourite past time while dueling, taunting.

"I would have done that even if you didn't ask! Celfon's monster effect. Dial on!" The kid says, swinging her arm around in a circle. "When Celfon is in attack position, I flip over the same number of cards in my deck as the number that appears on the dial. If the final card is a Level 4-or-below Morphtronic monster, I can Special Summon it!" The energy around the kid tensed as she waited for the dial on the monster's chest to stop. "All right, it's two!" She draws two cards from her deck, "The second card is… I got it! I Special Summon Morphtronic Boomboxen is defense position (DEF: 400)! I set one card and end my turn!"

"My turn! I draw!" Bommer yells, drawing a card from his deck. "From my hand, I summon Trap Reactor-Y FI in attack position (ATK: 800)! Here I go. Battle! Trap Reactor attacks Celfon!"

"I was waiting for that! I flip over my trap card Morphtransition! Ta-daa! Due to its effect, Celfon switches to defence position, and your monster's attack is negated."

"It looks like you have some skill. However, I use Trap Reactor's monster effect. Trap Reactor responds to your trap and you take 800 points of damage. Go!" Bommer says as Ruka's life points drop to 2400.

"You haven't beaten me yet!"

"I'm not done yet. Let's battle again!"

"Bring it!" Ruka yells at Bommer.

"Summon Reactor attacks Boomboxen! Summon React!"

"The attack on Boomboxen wasn't successful! Summon Reactor's attack was negated!" The MC announces and I yawn in my seat. Hopefully the next duel will be more interesting. I ask my friends if I can get up and go to the restroom. Kamila says that she will go with me so we squeeze past Lorenzo and head up the steps into the ring of the stadium to go look for the bathroom.

"So… Are you enjoying yourself?" Kamila ask as we walk.

"Yeah, I guess, I was just expecting to see more riding duels. I was also hoping these duels would be done from people that are at least old enough to order off the adult menu at the restaurant." I say and Kamila chuckles at my joke. Even though it has been awhile since the incident at the club, I still can't stop thinking about how pretty she is when she smiles and laughs. Also, how much I would love to kiss her soft lips again.

"I'm sure we will get some interesting duels, especially from the guy named Yusei. He seems like an interesting character."

"Yeah, no telling." I don't want my friend to know that I used to know Yusei, but above all else I can't let them know that I also knew the _Great Duel King_ Jack Atlas. "I'm sure Yusei's duel will be interesting, but I can't wait to see Jack's final duel."

"Are you a fan of the duel king?"

"You could say that." I laugh of the fact of me being a _fan_ of Jack's. I'm pretty sure his ego was big enough when we were in the satellite. No telling how he is now. After finishing up in the restroom, we return to our seats. The duel is still going on. Bommer is at 2100 life points and Ruka has 800. This duel is going the way everyone thought it was going to go and Bommer is currently activating a trap card.

"The trap card Delta Reactor. Delta Reactor activates by sending Summon Reactor, Trap Reactor, and Spell Reactor to the graveyard. I Special Summon Flying Fortress SKY FIRE (ATK: 3000)!" A bright light shines behind Bommer as his monster settles, it's obvious that Ruka is filled with fear. This is the end for her.

"The trap card of destiny activated! An incredible monster has appeared! Ruka will definitely be defeated!" The MC announces.

"Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's monster effect activates! By sending one card in my hand to my graveyard, one card on your field is destroyed! Death Drop! Attack him directly. Death Air Raid!" With this final blow, Ruka's life points drop from 800 to 0 in an instant and she falls to her knees in defeat.

"There's a winner! Bommer is going to the second round!" The crowd goes wild and the contestants clear the field so that the next round can begin. The guys decide to get up and go to the restroom during the intermission, they also bring back way too much popcorn for everyone. The next round is between a guy named Jill deLauncebeaux and a girl named Aki Izayoi.

As the girl enters the field, I feel myself gaze at her for longer than I should, beside how pretty she is something seems familiar. I look over to Dmitri who faces seems to be filled with confusion.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask him.

"Oh, um, I'm fine. I'm just wondering why the would let a Psychic into this tournament." I gasp and can clearly tell that he is looking at the girl named Aki. That must be why she seems familiar, it has something to do with me feeling a small connection to any Psychic since I became one as well.

"You have got to be joking." I slump back in my seat and roll my eyes. "I have such a bad feeling about this."

"I agree with you, Kyoko, but it's not like we can do anything to stop it." Dmitri says, slumping back in his chair along with me, clearly not excited to see what might happen during this match. How this match could make the reputation of Psychics a lot worse than it already is.

"What's wrong with you two?" Lorenzo asks as he stretches in front of Kamila to look at us.

"What's wrong with us? A Psychic. That's what's wrong with us." I say to him, clearly not happy.

"What are you talking about? You guys are Psychics, how could Psychics make you upset?"

"Because, a Psychic is out there." I say. gesturing with my hand to field.

"Ohh… Well. look on the bright side. If they let a Psychic into this competition and a marked citizen then that must mean the diversity standards are rising. Right?"

That's when Dmitri, Kamila, Kai, and I all look at Lorenzo and begin laughing so hard I feel like i'm going to start crying.

"Diversity? Are you kidding me! That's never going to happen in this City! Everyone hates marked people, people from the Satellite, and especially Psychics. They always will." I say to Lorenzo after I am able to catch my breath from laughing.

"Don't leave out the fact that some of us are Psychic women" Kamila adds, calling out sexist people.

"Then the fact all of us are queer." Kai adds, calling out people like homophobes.

"Some of us are even foreigners." Kamila adds at the end for all the racists out there.

"In this City, you can never really win. One way or another we are hated for being different and that's never going to change in this city." Dmitri says, closing off the conversation before a full out debate breaks out between all of us. "Besides the duel is starting now."

"Duel!" Jill and Aki yell in unison.

"My turn! I draw!" Jill is taking the first turn. "I summon Masked Knight LV3 (ATK:1500)! Its monster effect activates! Persona Blast! You take 400 points of damage!" Aki's life points drop to 3600. "Then I activate a spell card! Level Up! I send Masked Knight LV3 to the graveyard to Special Summon Masked Knight LV5 (ATK:2300)! Masked Knight LV5's monster effect! Persona Twin Blast! You take 1000 points of damage!" Aki's life points are now down to 2600 already. "I set one card and end my turn."

"Due to an overwhelming attack, Izayoi has taken 1400 points of damage before her turn has even started!" The MC announces and he is right. Aki is already starting to take a brutal beating, but that's nothing compared to what to happen to Jill if she can't control her Psychic powers.

"I draw. I summon Wall of Ivy in defence position (DEF:1200)." Aki's turn has officially started, what kind of things is she going to do to Jill. "Then from my hand, I activate the spell card Seed of Deception. It lets me summon a Level 2-or-below Plant-Type monster. I Special Summon the Level 1 Tuner Monster Copy Plant in defense position (DEF:0). Copy Plant's monster effect. COpy Plant becomes the same Level as a monster on your field. It copied the Level of Masked Knight LV5." She's planning to Synchro. "Level 5 Copy Plant tunes Level 2 Wall of Ivy. The cold flame envelops the entire world. Black flower, bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear, Black Rose Dragon (ATK:2400)!" The crowd around us screamed in surprised as they could actually feel the burst of air coming from the dragon and I audibly gasp in shock. There is no mistaking it now.

Aki is the Black Rose Witch. She's the one I've been looking for this whole time. Most of the crowd don't even know what is going on, unaware of the danger of the situation. I grab my phone to snap a picture of the girl and the dragon.

"What are you doing Kyoko?" Kai asked looking over at me.

"That girl, she is the Black Rose Witch. She's a well known Psychic and not for the right reasons." I tell the group.

"You can't be serious, they wouldn't let a girl like that compete. Right?" Lorenzo asked.

"Only if they didn't know it is her, or maybe it was even a plan to expose her. No telling what's going on. If we already thought this was bad enough for Psychics, this is one of the worse things that could have happened."

"Witch, you already revealed your true identity?" Jill shouts at Aki across the field. The crowd is looking around, trying to figure out what is going on. You hear people shouting terms like masked witch, Black Rose Witch, and Psychic around in venomous ways. That dragon is only know for destruction and so is the Witch, and everyone knows about her now. They know exactly who she is. I know exactly who she is and I need to find her. Now. Jill is still talking up Aki, probably trying to make her seen as violent and terrible as she really is, which is why I must find her.

"Sorry." I say, standing up quickly from my seat. All my friends look at me confused. "Uh, I have to use the bathroom really bad." I say stepping over Kamila and Lorenzo.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Kamila says as I step over her.

"NO!" I scream and then laugh nervously to try and cover my mistake up. "It's fine, I'll be back quickly. Text me if you guys need anything." And with that I'm over my friends and running up the stairs that led back up into the stadium. I know they have a room in here for the contestants. I need to find it before she finishes her duel. I need to end this as quickly as possible. I need to kill her.


	11. Somebody That I Used To Know

I've made it back inside the stadium where the bathroom and concession stands are. The duel seems to be going quick and rumors of what's happening above is already spreading to all the people walking around. The stadium is one big circle, so I just decide to go left until I find a sign of where I'm going. I slow down from a run to speed walking, trying not to grab the attention of the people around me. As I keep walking, I can't seem to find any end to the madness of concession stands and merchandise booths. I remember see entrances to the bottom part of the stadium, but they are guarded by security guards and I won't be able to get in that way. I have to find another way to get down there. Everything up here is just repeating in the same order continuously. This is what people refer to as descending into madness. It's not too long before more words of the duel above us are whispered around the stadium. Aki has caused damage to Jill. A scar marks his face where her attack hit him. What a lovely day to be a Psychic.

After probably making a lap and a half around the stadium and opening pretty much every door that I saw, they all lead to storage closets or VIP booths. I finally see a door I don't remember opening before. It's right near the stairs we had to climb to get into the stadium from the outside. Upon opening the door, I see stairs leading down to what seems like the bottom part of the stadium. Score! The area I originally entered seems to just be storage, as I continue around. I find a car park for the D-Wheels and I know I must be getting close. I wonder which one of these, if any of them, are Yusei's. Maybe later I would get to see, but I can't spend time right now worrying about that. After the D-Wheels, I reach a hallway with multiple doors and some bathrooms. One of these rooms has to be for the contestants. The first door I open appears to be an empty room. The next seems to be an dressing room to get ready in, maybe the room is used by Rex Godwin. The next room is a broom closet, followed by the bathrooms. There is one more door before the hallway turns into another hallway. I slowly open the door. I immediately see a screen of the duel going on above the stadium, there is a long table with about ten chairs surrounding it and a couple of couches facing each other. Two people are sitting on the couches. The first is the man named Bommer, he is looking at me from his seat on the couch. The other man who is turning his head to look at who has opened the door is no other than Yusei Fudo. I freeze in my place, unable to move.

"Kyoko! What are you doing here? I saw you yesterday and you ran away. I just wanted to talk to you. No one has seen you in years. We looked for you after you ran away, but we couldn't find you anywhere and we didn't even hear any news about you. We were all worried sick." Yusei is talking to me but I'm still frozen in my place. He stands up as if he is going to walk towards me. No. "Kyoko, please, what's going on with you?" Yusei freezes as he is walking towards me and turns to look at the screen, I look too. Aki has won her duel. The audience is screaming from the force of her final attack and the fact that Jill has passed out, or at least I hope he only passed out. Yusei grabs his arm, where it was glowing yesterday. "A detestable mark…" He whispers under his breath and I remember. That girl is one of the Signers. She is connected to Yusei somehow. If that's the case, then I can't let Yusei get close to me right now. Everyone in the crowd is yelling for Aki to leave, they all hate her, just like I do. They understand the rage I have for Psychics, but this means I also have to lie low. Yusei approaches me again.

"No, Yusei!"

"Kyoko, please." Yusei halts and even takes a small step back.

"Don't come near me! I've ran away from you before and I will do it again. I can't do this Yusei. I have my own things to deal with, other people to deal with. I can't deal with you right now too. I'm a monster, plus you should even be here. You and Jack should both be in the Satellite. Something bad must have happened after I left. You even have a mark now. I can't deal with the burden of getting to know you all over again."

"Kyoko. Just sit down. I'll explain everything that happened after you left, just sit."

"Don't you get it? I can't. I left for a reason and I'm not coming back to you now." As I'm talking, Bommer gets up from his seat without saying a word and heads towards the door.

"Yusei, you better get ready for your duel." That's the only thing Bommer says before leaving the room.

"Yusei, don't do this to me. I came down here for a reason and it's not you." I say, entering the room and walking around the outside of the room as to stay away from Yusei. "So please. Just leave for your duel."

"It's Jack, isn't it? You're here to find Jack, right?"

"No, no, you have it all wrong. I don't want to see Jack either."

"Does he even know you're here?" He takes a step towards me and I take a step back.

"No and I intend to keep it that way." I feel myself getting heated up as the conversation continues.

"Then why else would you be here? You were always there for Jack, he always knew more about you than anyone else did. When you left, all we did was argue about you. If anything encouraged Jack's choice to leave the Satellite, it was _you_."

"What are you talking about Yusei? I left for a reason and Jack knew clearly why I left, so did everyone else. I didn't want you guys to find me."

"I tried to tell him that. Do you think he listened?" I don't know if Yusei ever got this heated about anything before.

"Why didn't you want him to go after me?" Did he not care enough to go after me? Now I want to know what's going on.

"Because that's what you wanted. I just wanted to make you feel better. I wanted him to feel better. You have no idea what you leaving did to him!" This is the first time Yusei has properly yelled at me. Of course he's defending Jack over me. I'm the one that left him first. "I also didn't want him to go looking for you because I was worried..."

"Worried about what, Yusei?"

"Worried that he might find you dead." He points his finger at me and I froze again. "Because if he did, I was afraid it would be your own fault you were dead."

"Yusei, please don't say that, I don't want to hear this, I can't hear this right now."

"Fine, I have to get ready for my duel anyway. At least I know that you are still alive now. If you feel like talking again, I'll meet you back down here after my duel. Good bye for now, Kyoko." With that, he turns around and heads out the door. I drop down on the blue couch, trying to process what just happened. What am I supposed to do now? I don't even remember why I'm in here. Before I know it Bommer enters the room, with Aki following close behind him. I remember now, but I can't do anything while Bommer is in here, unless I intend to kill him too. But any plans I have are cut short when a man in a trench coat and auburn hair enters the room.

"Divine, what are you doing here?" Aki asks.

"I'm here to collect you of course, my dear. You must want to talk after your duel." The man named Divine stares Aki now like he is commanding her to go with him, rather than suggesting.

"Of course." That's all Aki says before she starts leaving the room with Divine.

"Wait!" I shout out, trying to get them to stop.

"Is there something I can do for you?" I am greeted by the same sharp eyes that just a moment ago looked at Aki.

"Are you… Are you part of the Arcadia Movement? Home for Psychics?" Even if I couldn't attack now, maybe I could at least use this situation to get some information.

"Why don't you come speak to me in the hall, my dear." Divine's eyes shift from me to Bommer, letting me know he couldn't tell me anything with Bommer around. I decide to follow him and Aki into the hallway. "So why do you ask about the Arcadia Movement? Are you perhaps a Psychic?"

"Me, and some of my friends too. We have heard about what a great place the Arcadia Movement for Psychics, so we've been asking around." Of course I have to lie plenty to get anything I want, but if it helps them I suppose I must. Divine slips a hand inside of his trench coat and pulls out a small card with his name and number printed on it.

"How about you take this and gather your friends? When you are ready to find us, don't hesitate to give me a call and I'll tell you where to go. We would love to have you." Aki looks at me with nervous eyes as Divine is talking, almost as if she is trying to give me a warning, but of course she is. An entire organization full of Psychics, it must be the ultimate hell hole.

"See you soon," I say taking the card from Divine's hand, look into his eyes, and smile.

"Lets go now, Aki." He says, turning around and putting a hand on her shoulder, and leading her down the corridor. I guess the killing will have to wait a bit longer, but now my target range has increased a hundredfold. Now I knew what I would do doing after the Fortune Cup ends. Until then, Yusei and Jack are my only worries. I peeped my head back in the room at Bommer.

"If you want to speak to Yusei, his duel is ending and he should be back down soon."

"I plan to be long gone before Yusei returns." I say, moving to leave.

"Then, it's not like you care to know, but Yusei won his duel and it was against a guy who snuck his way in." I stick my head back in again interested in what Bommer is saying, but I don't have time for this right now. I need to leave before Yusei gets back down here.

"You're right. I don't care, but it's good for him that he won."

"If that's not what you wanted, then why are you still down here? Was Yusei right? Do you want to talk to Jack?"

"No, but I did want to thank you."

"If it's what I said at the opening ceremony, then it's nothing. It's a natural thing to say, even if some people are too small minded to understand, plus it was barely scraping the surface of what people have to deal with." Bommer plays everything off with a cool attitude, but I think he really is proud of what he was able to do today.

"Anyway, I'm going to head off before the next match and Yusei returns, but really, thank you." With that I head out of the room. I think about turning left where I came from, but that's where the D-Wheels are parked and I'm afraid I might run into Yusei again. Instead, I decide to go left and see if I can find a way out of here. When I turn down the hall to the right, I am met with a dead end and a single door. Opening the door, I find the ground below the stadium. To my surprise, the trap doors from the stadium above are already descending again. The match after Yusei's must have ended in less than three turns at this rate.

This also means that I am trapped. I don't want to let the other contestants see me, but if I went back the other way, I would be met face to face with Yusei. I decide to go into the dressing room I found while looking for the competitors' room. I sit down and pull out my phone. I have over 50 messages from my friends in a group chat, asking if I am okay and where I am. I take the time to text them back while I wait for people to clear out outside so that I can leave.

 **Kyoko:** _Sorry guys. I was feeling really sick so I decided to head home today, but I'll see you guys tomorrow!_

 **Kamila:** _Awe, honey! Are you okay? Do you want us to come visit you?_

 **Kyoko:** _No thanks guys. I'll be okay really, plus you guys don't even know where I live haha._

 **Dmitri:** _Maybe that's because someone always tries to change the subject when we ask._

 **Kyoko:** _Haha, who would that crazy lady be?_

 **Kai:** _That would be you, stupid._

 **Kyoko:** _What a harsh little boy you are, maybe one day you guys can come visit, but definitely not when i'm sick._

 **Dmitri:** _I'll remember you said that when you are feeling better then._

 **Lorenzo:** _Yes, we have receipts saying you are going to let us come over now._

 **Kyoko:** _Fine, but I got to go now I think I'm about to be sick._

 **Dmitri:** _Have fun with that, if you want to know how the duels are going then Yusei won. Kodo won. Now they are about to have a second chance battle for two of the losers. Turn on the tv so you can at least watch the last match today._

Fuck, with that I put my phone down, I thought the duel that just ended was supposed to be the last duel of the day. I guess I will just have to wait it out in here till the end of the final duel. I see a small TV on the wall and look around for the remote. It's not on the vanity desk or the table in the room. Aha! I find it sitting on the sofa across from the TV. I plop down on the sofa, propping my feet up on the table in front of me, and turn the TV on. I search through the few channels available till I was able to find today's broadcast of the duels. The kid from earlier named Ruka was going up again Frank, the loser of the last duel that I missed. At least in here, I will be comfortable and be able to avoid Yusei.

The child on the TV looks a lot different than she did earlier. The version earlier looked a lot more like the boy I saw yesterday named Rua, unless he… No… A young kid like that wouldn't dress up like a girl to impersonate his sister. Right? I guess we will get to see when she starts battling. The guy Ruka is battling seems to be nice enough. Maybe this will be a fair duel, considering Frank doesn't look like a very good duelist to me. I could picture him giving a church sermon or even being a therapist, but a duelist? No.

"Start the second chance battle!" The MC announces.

"Duel!" Ruka and Frank say in unison.

"My turn!" Ruka is taking the first turn this duel. "I draw. I summon Sunny Pixie in defense position (DEF:400)." This girl is definitely a different person than the one that dueled in the first round, maybe they figured out it wasn't really her and that's why they are making her duel now. I hope she's better than the person that was in her place earlier. "I end my turn."

"It's my turn. I draw." Frank seems to be way too calm for performing in a duel, he has a pretty eerie feeling about him. "I summon Symmetry Rorschach (ATK:1200). I'm sure you know what a Rorschach test is. How you feel determines what this monster looks like. It's a psychological test that reveals your uncertainties, worries, and problems. Ruka, what does this monster look like to you? Now answer. What is it?" Yep, confirmed, this guy is a creep. I actually feel kinda bad for the kid having to duel him, but I'm not very good with sympathy, even to people that aren't Psychics.

"It's…"

"Now… Now what is it? What does it look like?"

"It looks like… A fairy?" The monster starts to change form in Ruka's fairy monster, before a horrid black skull emerges out of the head of the fairy. You can tell the poor kid Ruka is very frightened.

"Spiral Mind!" Ruka's monster is instantly taken out. "This test reveal what you're afraid of deep in your mind. You're afraid of fairies and spirits. Am I wrong?" Why would she have a fairy deck if she was afraid of them?

"That's not true." You tell him kid.

"It'll be fine. In this duel, I'll reveal your fears so that you can be set free. In order to do that, be courageous and do to the other world that's hidden deep within your consciousness. You must travel to the spirit would of Duel Monsters. I know that you can hear the spirits' voices. Then that means the spirit world of Duel Monsters must also exist, right?" What is this man talking about? Does he know something we don't? No one can travel to the spirit world, unless, is this girl some kind of Psychic, or is something else about her just special? With Psychics having so many special powers, it's not hard to believe something like this would exist, but what does talking to spirit really allow her to do or are her powers a lot deeper than just that? This isn't something I need to worry about right now, as soon as the Fortune Cup is over, I have to get straight to the Arcadia Movement, but first I have to find some weapons other than just my psychic powers.

"That world exists?" This girl doesn't even know fully about her own powers, so how does this guy know? So many unanswered questions.

"Symmetry Rorschach's monster effect activates. When it destroys your monster, the top card in your deck is turned faceup. Peeping Mind!"

"Kuribon." Ruka gives a small smile to her card when she turns it over.

"That's a cute spirit card. Can you also hear its voice? I set two cards and end my turn. It's your turn."

"I draw. Come, Kuribon (ATK:300)!"

"At this moment, I flip over my facedown card! Light to the Depths! You send the top five cards in your deck to your graveyard. We both get to look at the sixth card, and you add that card to your hand. If you don't play that card this turn, you take 2000 points of damage. Now draw the cards at the top of your deck. Slowly." Ruka seems to be in a trance from Frank's words. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. What's the sixth card? That's the Field Spell Ancient Forest. All monsters switch to attack position, and neither of us can summon a monster in defence position or switch them to defence position. Monsters that attack are destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase." Frank is speaking for Ruka who seems to be completely out of it. "A world where everything is revealed and fighting isn't allowed." Doesn't sound like my kinda place. "Now go to the Spirit World of Duel Monsters." He's trying to force her powers to come out. "It seems that you went to the Spirit World sealed deep within your consciousness." Frank decides to start his turn even though Ruka is unable to properly end her turn.

Frank's turn seems to be going on forever, and Ruka is unable to do anything to defend herself the crowd and MC are even making points to point it out and try to get her to snap out of it, but nothing seems to work. By the end of Frank's turn, Ruka's life points have dropped to 1800. Even though Ruka seems to be out of it, it seems she can still tell the basics of what's going on around her, as if shes having the battle from a different place and she is able to begin her turn. But she takes 300 points of damage during her Standby Phase, dropping her life points to 1500. At least this matching is lasting longer than it did with the other kid. Ruka takes 300 life points from Frank causing his total to fall to 3700.

From the contestants' room across the hall, I hear the door slam and someone running. Then the next minute, I see Yusei appear from the pits of the stadium running up onto the platform. He knows something weird is going on with this duel and seems like he wants to try and stop it. He looks back from Ruka to Frank in confusion. They both seem to be out of it now, almost as if they are in a trance. The next instance Ruka's arm begins to glow, this is the same glow that came from Yusei's arm yesterday. This means that Ruka is one of the five Signers of legend, maybe this has to do with the reason she was able to communicate with duel spirits. It is also suspicious that 3 of the Signers are taking part in the Fortune Cup, unless someone else is looking for the Signers. Is someone gathering them for the war that is bound to come? Is history starting to retell itself? Yusei stands on the field as the match continues. It is Frank's turn again and the turns continue back and forth until Ruka is able to play a trap card that destroys her field spell card. Even after the field spell is destroyed, both duelists don't regain consciousness. The duel comes to an end as Ruka uses Oberon's Prank to deplete her and Frank's life points. The match ends in a tie.

Both duelists finally regain consciousness as Frank stumbles backwards and falls on his back. His eyes tell the story that wherever he was inside his mind, he saw some terrible things. Ruka, on the other hand, seems to be fine. But after a moment, her eyes close and she starts to faint. Thankfully, Yusei is still waiting on the field to catch her. Yusei carries Ruka off the field, most likely to the hospital wing of the stadium.

"The second chance battle ends incredibly with simultaneous destruction! Both players lose." The MC announces as the focus of the TV goes off the field. "Everybody listen!" The broadcast for the Fortune Cup has come back on. "The action-packed first day of the tournament is now complete! These are the matchups for tomorrow's semi finals!" Yusei will be facing Bommer and Aki will be facing off against Kodo. I wonder if Yusei is strong enough to win against Bommer. It's been years since I have been able to properly see him duel, but I guess we will find out how much he's really changed tomorrow. "Today's excitement will continue in tomorrow's duels! Goodbye!" As the broadcast ends, I turn the TV off and take the chance to head out of here before Yusei happens to return down here for his D-Wheel. I listen again the door for signs of anyone walking around. The coast sounds clear so I open the door and head back towards the D-Wheels where I came from. As soon as the door behind me closes, I hear the door at the end of the hallway to the right open. I don't want to draw attention, so I just continue my normal pace to walk out the the hallway. I've almost made it to the end of the hallway when the person who entered the other door turns the corner of the hall and sees me.

"Kyoko." I freeze. It's not Yusei's voice. It's not Bommer. No, I know this voice. He's walking towards me. I feel my breath catch in my chest and all I can do is turn around slowly. He stops right in front of me, looking down at my face and I catch myself looking up at him. Into those purple eyes I've always known, but haven't seen in a very long time. It's Jack Atlas and he's found me again.


	12. I Hate You, I Love You

I'm frozen. Am I even breathing? I can't feel the floor beneath my feet. Everything around me is gone, and it's only me and Jack Atlas. Only a minute ago, he called my name and approached me. Since then, we have stood in limbo, him looking down at me and me looking up at him.

"Jack…" That's all I can manage to get out. Jack moves his hands and places them on both of my shoulders. I can't tell if he's happy to see me again or angry that I left.

"You're still alive." He looks like he wants to hug me, but can't bring himself to do it.

"Of course I'm alive."

"You ran away, and sounded like you wanted to kill yourself, so I wasn't sure. But I never stopped looking for you." First Yusei was angry, and now it sounds as if Jack is starting to getting emotional.

"I need to go, Jack," I say, taking a step back to shake his hands off my shoulders.

"I'm not letting you get away a second time, Kyoko!" He reaches out to grab my wrist but I pull it back, hiding my arm behind my back.

"I didn't come here for you, Jack. I have so many questions for you, but now isn't the right time. I can't let myself get close to you again, I'm still a monster who's better off without you." I feel the wet heat of tears growing in my eyes, but I have to be strong. I'm just a heartless monster, right?

"Even if you leave, I'll never stop looking for you. I left the Satellite to find you. I was asked to come to this City, but I agreed to come so that I could find you. I'm the King of this City and you could join me, be my queen. With me by your side, no one will ever look down on you again. You can change this City, starting at the top. You're only a monster if you make yourself one."

"Then, I guess you could say I'm the biggest monster of all. I don't want to change this City's opinion. The people are right, Psychics are monsters, and they are the ones that deserve to go. You don't know anything about me anymore, Jack. I'm different. Darker. Maybe even worse than a monster." I feel my skin growing warm with rage, the fire that's inside me is building.

"Then I'll do whatever it takes to bring you back to the good side."

"It's too late for that. The only way you could get near me is to join me."

"Join you in what?"

"Killing. Every. Last. Psychic." I concentrate the heat in my body to my hands. It works. Fire grows from my hands, it tingles but doesn't hurt. "I don't feel pity anymore, no sympathy, only the anger and need for revenge." My words grow louder and so does the fire in my palms. My emotions affect my powers and I'm slowly tipping over the edge again. Jack takes a step back. His face tells a story of disgust, but I see something small, that I've never seen from Jack before, fear. "That's right, Jack. Join me or fear me. I'm a monster and it's too late to save me. The only way I'll stop being a monster is to finish my job. This has to be the reason I became a Psychic."

"No one has to die. You didn't choose to be this way and neither did they. I'll do whatever it takes to stop you, even if it means I have to battle you. As long as I get back the Kyoko I once knew."

"If you try to stop me, then I'll just kill you too. I'll end your life, with or without a duel. No matter how much I once loved you." I freeze, the fire in my hands fades out as a cold emptiness hits my chest. These are the feelings I have been suppressing since I ran away from Jack the first time. Jack takes a step towards me. "Stop. Don't." I put my hand out and back up, then I turn and I'm running. The tears that I tried to hold back feel freely, my vision was blurry but I kept running.

"Kyoko! Stop!" I hear the clicking of Jack's shoes as he's running after me. I'm fast, but he's faster. He grabs my wrist, my body can't run anymore and the tears stop instantly. The shock of this situation has hit me. Black spots cloud my vision and my body does the only thing it can do. Drop. I don't hit the floor. I hit something else, just as solid, yet softer and warmer. Jack. He's the last thing I remember before I black out. This is the worst thing that could have happened and I'm scared to figure out where I might wake up.

* * *

I wake up and check the time on my phone, it's already eleven. I've missed the opening for day two of the Fortune Cup and I have over fifty messages from my friend again. Wait. I look around in a panic, I don't know the place I'm in and I'm still wearing my clothes from yesterday. I remember, last night, I passed out on Jack Atlas. Fuck, this must be Jack's apartment. Why did I get myself in this situation? I'm currently on the couch with a pillow and a blanket. I look around the room for Jack but it seems as if he's already left for the Fortune Cup. I have to get out of here. I get up and head towards the door to put my shoes on. How did Jack get me all the way here? I think of Jack carrying me here, my heart speeds up. _Stop!_ I have to yell at myself to stop the fantasy from growing inside my head. When I'm by the front door, I slip my shoes on so that I can head out. When I reach for the door handle I see a note on the door.

 _Kyoko,_

 _I expect to find you here this afternoon when I return from the Fortune Cup. I know I can't force you to stay here, but if you care about me, even a little bit, you will stay. If you decide to leave, then I get the message, but I won't stop looking for you again until I find you and prove to you that you are not the monster you think you are. I am the one that can help you change._

 _\- Jack Atlas_

Not only is he trying to blackmail me into staying, he thinks he's going to change me. What he doesn't seem to understand is that maybe I don't want to change. I was given these powers for a reason, to kill Psychics and I'm not going to let someone change my plans. No matter how much I once cared for them. On top of that, he's telling me to stay if I care about him, I don't, not anymore. If he wants me to change so much, then I'll just forget about him. He doesn't need me anyway, he probably has tons of girls slaving away over him and bowing at his feet at all times. If he wants me to change, then he's going to have to be the one that changes first, but no one will ever be able to change him. I'll just make this easy on myself and him. I'll be the one to change. I won't love him. I don't love him. I hate him.

I rip the paper from the door and crumple it in my hand. I think about how much I hate Jack Atlas. From hate births fire. Those thoughts are the only thing in my mind before the ashes of the paper seep out the side of my hand and from between my fingers. I open my hand to let the rest of the ashes fall, then I grab the door handle and finally leave Jack's apartment.

* * *

I grab the bus back to my house to shower and change clothes before heading back to the bus for the Fortune Cup. I don't really want to attend the Fortune Cup today after all the events of last night, but since I was given the ticket by my friends. I decide it's best to go. Plus, I'm still curious to find out more information about Aki. I decide to wear a cute black skirt with my normal off the shoulder purple shirt and jacket. The only reason I decide on the skirt is to help boost my mood by feeling better about myself. I sit on the bus headed to the stadium, catching up on all the messages from my friends this morning, including trying to keep up with the messages still coming in from my friends.

 **Dmitri:** _KYOKO!_

 **Dmitri:** _Wake up!_

 **Dmitri:** _Are you coming to the fortune cup today?_

 **Lorenzo:** _More importantly are you feeling better today?_

 **Kamila:** _If you show up i'll buy you a soda and candy on the house ;)_

 **Kai:** _Don't bribe her into coming if she doesn't feel good today_

 **Dmitri:** _But we miss her!_

 **Kamila:** _Yea!_

 **Lorenzo:** _But you guys have us isn't that enough?_

 **Dmitri:** _But we've become attached!_

 **Kyoko:** _Hey, calm down you guys, i'm feeling better and i'm on the way, but i'm sure you would all be fine without me._

 **Kyoko:** _Plus, it sounds like Lorenzo and Kai need the extra love haha_

 **Kamila:** _Yay! And NAHHH they are big bois lol_

I laugh and shut my phone as the bus pulls up to the stop outside the stadium. I wonder how many of the duels I've missed today, and if Yusei won his match. As I get up to my seat with my friends, they all jump up to say hi and give me hugs. I take my seat and look onto the field. It seems like Aki's semifinal match just ended in a victory. Koda, the man she had been facing, looks like he is hanging by a thread of life. The paramedics are rushing out onto the field to retrieve him from the crater in the field that he was laying in. It's scary to see how much damage psychics can really cause. Not only that but Aki's hair had fallen down and was covering her face, this is the true face of the witch I saw two days ago.

"You missed two intense and incredible duels." Lorenzo says, almost jumping over Kamila to talk to me. "Yusei won the first duel against Bommer, but it was a very close duel. Yusei only had 300 life points left. But that's not even the most dramatic part. After the duel was over, Bommer fell off his D-Wheel and got back up only to ride it up the glass of the stadium flipping it over towards Rex Godwin's tower. Apparently Godwin destroyed Bommer's village by using it as a testing ground. Bommer was saying that Godwin is trying to resurrect the Crimson Dragon of myth." That explains why so many of the Signers are here. "So Bommer found out and wanted to get revenge." Apparently, mine and Bommer views are even closer than I thought. "But then Yusei used his D-Wheel to try and stop him! A metal spike off Bommer's bike still ended up crashing into the tower but Godwin remains unharmed." Why would Yusei try to stop him? Bommer deserves to get his revenge. We all do.

"So, what happened to Bommer?" I ask out of curiosity.

"He was arrested of course. What else would happen after trying to attack the Director?" Dmitri replies.

"I guess, but he was doing the right thing!"

"We know, but it's not like we can do anything to help him, unless we want to get arrested too."

"I guess." I cross my arms and slump back in my chair. "What happened during the witch's match? Anything interesting?"

"Her opponent just sprouted on about her past."

"Her past?" I ask perking up again, even though Dmitri's face told me he didn't care about it.

"Yea, the guy said the obvious, that she's a Psychic. Then he went on about how three years ago she hurt her classmate will using Violet Witch in a practice duel. Apparently, that's the first time she used her powers in public." Dmitri waved his fingers around to emphasize on the magical element of the word _powers_. "And apparently that made everyone afraid of her. So, nothing new for us Psychics, but that made her a loner and an outcast. Wow. What a surprise." I could tell he was upset by the whole thing. "Then there was something about her winning her first duel at the age of five, which is when her powers first awake." Dmitri stood up and moved quickly past me out into the isle. "He keeps telling her and everyone else about how much of a monster us Psychics are." With that he was gone. He ran off up the stairs with his face full of distress. Kai stop up soon after and went after him.

"I didn't mean to upset him." I had never seen Dmitri so upset. These past two days have just been a whirlwind of emotions for everyone. As much as I wanted to deny that Psychics are monsters by all the great friends I have now, I can't. No matter how hard I try. I've seen what I can do, it's nothing less than a monster.

"It's not your fault, sweetie." Kamila wraps her arm around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug. I wrap my arms around her, returning the hug even if I feel like I don't deserve it. "We have all gone through bad experiences like that and I think it might have just been a little too close to home for a lot of us. Nothing else really happened after that, besides the guy she was dueling talking about the Arcadia Movement. I guess that's some kind of home for Psychics, maybe we should look into it some time."

"It's not like anyone else wants us around. The whole crowd keep yelling for him to attack the _freak_ , if being called a monster wasn't bad enough already. I guess the whole thing just reminded everyone of how people really think about Psychics. We spend so much time together, comforting each other that we forget what the real world thinks about Psychics." Lorenzo wrapped his arm around the back of Kamila, resting his arm again the back of her chair while resting his hand on my shoulder. I want to feel bad for everyone, but I just can't. There is no sympathy left in my heart for Psychics. If this was any other bad situation I think I would care, but if it's a debate about if Psychics are good or bad, then I'm afraid I have to go with the popular opinion and say they are bad. Worse than bad, they are pure evil. "That wasn't even the worst part. The absolute worst part that hurt Dmitri the worst was when he brought up how Aki's parents abandoned her for being a freak. We could all tell Dmitri was bad after that, but there wasn't anything we could really do. I guess talking about the duel again is what finally tipped him over the edge." I took a sharp breath in. I can't imagine being abandoned by your parents. My parents were long dead before they had the chance to know what I've become, luckily. I never had to face them with being scared of what I am. Not only did Dmitri have to come out as gay, he had to come out all over again as a Psychic, but he always seemed the most mental stable and strongest out of us. I don't know what to think anymore. This is my fault he got so upset, but I can't do anything to help him. I feel bad for him, but I don't even know if I want to help him.

"The duel ended with Aki defending us Psychics, but I don't think her rough victory did anything for our actual reputation." Kamila is playing with her hands nervously, also trying to forget the events of the duel. I stand up from my seat and headed for the stairs.

"I know I just got here, but I think I need just a minute." I say, running up the stairs back into the stadium. I find an empty bench inside to sit down on. I focus on my breathing to try and calm myself down, but find myself looking down and clinging harshly to the edge of the bench. After the Fortune Cup, I am going to need a very long rest. After a few minutes, someone sits down beside me but I don't pay enough attention to notice who it is.

"Hey… It's not your fault." To my surprise, the person beside me is the person I least expect, Kai.

"I'm the one who made him talk about it."

"But you didn't know what was said in the duel and you don't even know everything that's happened to him in his past, so you couldn't have known what would really upset him. So this can't be your fault, Kyoko."

"But it is!" I feel my hands tense on the bench, I'm starting to get upset again.

"Not. Tell me what I can do to prove to you that it's not your fault, please." Kai places his hand on my thigh and squeezes it. I know we haven't talked much but in this moment I can tell just how genuine of a person he really is. I pause, thinking of what I should say next.

"Tell me about his past." I say finally, lifting my head up to look at Kai.

"Oh… I don't even know where to start. I only meet him when I turned fourteen. By then his father had commited suicide and he had come out as gay to his mother. She was always so angry at Dmitri, saying she was going to make him a better man, so that he wouldn't turn into his dead father. You can imagine how those conversations went. Then by the age of sixteen, he got his Psychic powers during a fight with his mother, he hurt her. He didn't mean to, his body was trying to defend him. His mother called him a monster and kicked him out. He lived with me and my family for a year, until I got kicked out of my house for well… being trans." Kai paused and I could tell he was getting nervous, not only was he telling me about Dmitri's past but also his own. I reach out, putting my arms around his neck to pull him into a tight hug.

"Hey, it's okay, you have a new family now and we all love you no matter what." I take my knuckle and rustle it into the top of his head, laughing.

"Thank you, Kyoko, really. But Dmitri and I have been living in a small apartment since then. Dmitri has really grown up a lot and he had to, too fast, but I'm happy to have him. He always seems like such an outgoing guy, but I think he's just trying to cover up the pain of the past. He's really a good guy and wants to do nothing more than make sure all his friends feel safe around him. He uses strategy and logic now to help him control his powers. I think we should get going before everyone comes looking for us. Dmitri is already back in his seat and I'm sure he would love to have one of his best friends beside him right now." Kai squeezes my leg one more time and stands up, extending a hand to help pull me up from the bench. After this, I feel a lot closer to Kai and know more about the gentleman that he really is. Not to mention how brave both him and Dmitri are. Sometime I forget that other people have it just as bad, if not worse than me.

We return to our seat, everyone sits quietly not saying a word. I stretch my hands out behind Dmitri and Kamila to grab Kai and Lorenzo so that I could pull everyone into the middle near me.

"Hey, I love you dorks. Never forget that no matter what stupid things I end up doing." It seemed like such a picture perfect moment. All my friends and me smiling and hugging, everyone feels loved. This was a perfect moment. No one knew that the one thing I ended up saying now would be important for the many many stupid things that were to come.

"I was worried you went home to get sick again today." Dmitri says with a laugh. I give him a small punch on the shoulder.

"Hey, I couldn't leave my best friend here all alone. Right?"

"Of course," Dmitri gives me a wink, "bestfriend!" Dmitri pulls me into a suffocating hug while laughing.

"I thought I was the best friend!" Kamila tries to pry me away from Dmitri.

"I got her first!" Dmitri yells, pulling me back towards him. We continue to playfully fight for a few minutes to decide who is who's best friend.

"Guys! You're missing the duel, it's getting good!" Lorenzo shouts out. We settle down and look towards the field to see what's going on. Aki is in the middle of her turn and she looks like she about to summon Black Rose Dragon. Aki currently has 2800 life points while Yusei has 1200. It's surprising to see Yusei losing, but I know that Aki is a strong duelist so I'm interested in seeing who is going win the duel.

"Level 5 Copy Plant tunes Level 2 Dark Verger! The cold flame envelops the entire world. Black flower, bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear, Black Rose Dragon (ATK:2400)!" The wild wind of Black Rose Dragon fills the field. Instead of screaming, most people have just learned to cover themselves by now. From the stands, I can see Yusei's Signer mark glowing again. Securing the fact that Aki is also a Signer. I'm curious of why the Crimson Dragon would choose someone so evil. I thought the Signers were supposed to protect civilization, not destroy it. Aki continues on with her turn. "Black Rose Dragon's monster effect. By removing one Plant-Type monster in my graveyard from play, one of your monster's attack points become 0 during this turn. I remove Wall of Ivy from play. Rose Restriction!" The vines coming from Black Rose Dragon entangle Junk Warrior, who's attack points fall from 2300 to 0. "Black Rose Dragon attacks Junk Warrior! Black Rose Flare!"

"I activate Shield Warrior's monster effect from my graveyard! By removing this card in my graveyard from play, it negates the destruction of my monster due to battle!" Yusei is still done for if the attack hits him.

"However, you still take battle damage." Aki announces.

"I flip over my trap card! Spirit Force! For one time only, the battle damage I take becomes 0!" A barrier of protection surrounds Yusei cause the attack to bounce off it. The attack continues to travel, breaking part of the glass on the track behind him. What matters is that Yusei is still surviving, for now. "Due to Spirit Force's effect, one monster in my graveyard with 1500-or-fewer defense points is added to my hand."

"I set two cards and end my turn." Everyone in the crowd is still throwing threats at Aki since she caused even more destruction. Everyone in the crowd wants Yusei to win. I'm sure if I want Yusei to win, or for Aki to win so that Jack would be able to take her out in a duel. For once, Aki decides to respond to the words of the crowd. "That's right. You're exactly right. I'm a witch. I'm a scary girl who enjoys dealing out pain. I enjoy it." This. This is the true nature of all Psychics. Aki's words resonate with me. I too am a scary girl who enjoys dealing pain, but I do more than enjoy it, I crave it. "I really enjoy using my power to deal pain to everyone who pushed me into isolation!" This is the way I feel towards Psychics, I want to deal them pain for taking away my family and isolating me. Aki's eyes are filled with the same rage I feel in my heart and for once I can relate to the witch. Only instead of wanting to take out Normals, I want to take out Psychics just like her.

"My turn." Yusei announces, to stop Aki from going on. "I summon Junk Synchron from my hand (ATK:1300)! Due to Junk Synchron's monster effect, I summon Speed Warrior (DEF:400)!" Speed Warrior's attack points are added to Junk Warrior's causing him to have 3200 attack points. "Level 3 Junk Synchron tunes Level 5 Junk Warrior! The wishes come together to form a new shining star! Become the path that lights the way! Synchro Summon! Soar, Stardust Dragon (ATK:2500)!" The shining wings of Stardust Dragon glisten in the sunlight as it settles in front of Yusei on the field. This is Yusei's ace monster. This is the biggest moment of the duel, two Signers' ace dragons are facing off against one another. Yusei and Aki are speaking on the field, as if Yusei is trying to show Aki that she can be a better person. I think about Jack's note this morning and I start to feel sick. I decide to grab Kamila and go to the bathroom for a minute. When I return to the field, Aki is wearing her Witch's mask and Yusei has taken down Black Rose Dragon. Though Black Rose Dragon is gone, I still worry about Yusei's safety.

"My turn. I draw. I activate Magic Planter. By sending a Continuous Spell on the field to the graveyard, I can draw two cards from my deck. The Continuous Trap Wicked Rebirth. By paying 800 life points, I can Special Summon a Synchro Monster from my graveyard." Aki's life points fall to 1900. "I resurrect Black Rose Dragon (ATK:2400). Wicked Rebirth is equipped on to Black Rose Dragon. The equipped monster cannot attack this turn. And when the Equip Card is no longer on the field, that monster is destroyed. Furthermore, if the equipped monster is destroyed due to something other than this card's effect, then it is Special Summoned at the End Phase." Aki is officially back in the game. "Black Rose Dragon's monster effect. When it is successfully Special Summoned, all cards on the field are destroyed. Black Rose Gale!" The wind of Black Rose Dragon sweeps through the crowd again. This time, Aki's Signer mark is glowing and she's holding her arm, almost as if she's in pain.

"I activate Stardust Dragon's monster effect! By releasing Stardust Dragon, an effect that destroys card is negated and destroyed!" The perfect counter for Black Rose Dragon's monster effect. "Victim Sanctuary!" Both Black Rose Dragon and Stardust Dragon dissolve in the middle of the field.

"I'm not done. I summon Phoenixian Seed (ATK:800). Due to Phoenixian Seed's monster effect, I can release this card to Special Summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis (ATK:2200). Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis attacks Speed Warrior. Flame Petal! After Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis attacks, it self-destructs. Scatter Flame! And it deals 800 points of damage." Yusei is down to only 400 life points now. Victory is nearing closer for Aki, and Yusei already sacrificed his Stardust Dragon. The degree and wind of Aki's attack creates such a force that is shatters the lower half of her mask. "I set one card."

"When Stardust Dragon activates its monster effect, it resurrects during during this turn's End Phase (ATK:2500)!"

"Due to the effect of Wicked Rebirth, I Special Summon Black Rose Dragon during the End Phase!" Both Singer Dragons have returned to the field. "Then I activate the Continuous Trap Overdoom Line. The monster that I Special Summoned from my graveyard gains 1000 attack points (ATK:2400-3400). Then, due to Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis's monster effect, it resurrects in defense position (DEF:0). I end my turn."

"My turn." Yusei's Signer mark is shining bright now for everyone to see. "I switch Stardust Dragon to defense position (DEF:2000)! From my hand, I activate the Equip Spell, Prevention Star. I can equip it on to a monster when the monster switches to defense position. Once a turn, I can select one of your monster. That monster cannot attack nor change battle position. I select Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!"

"The trap card Synchro Back. I return one Synchro Monster on my field to the Extra Deck. I select Black Rose Dragon."

"I set one card and end my turn."

"My turn. I draw. Due to Synchro Back's effect, I resurrect Black Rose Dragon (ATK:2400)!" Aki grabs her Signer mark, clearly in pain.

"I know you're not enjoying this."

"Be quiet!"

"You're in pain, aren't you? The time has come for you to change. The joy of destruction has been tormenting you. And that pain… That pain is changing to something we both share because we have the same mark. The mark has guided us. This pain is trying to tell us something. In order to know the answer, you have to think for yourself. This mark holds the answer! Don't let others think for you. You have to think for yourself." Why does Aki have to change? She's a Psychic, she can't be changed. Especially because of some mark on her arm. Yusei is making it out to be that she can change because of this mark. Since I don't have this mark, I have a reason that I can't be changed. Even if Aki decides to change, that doesn't mean I will. Even if she seems to be nice, she will always be a Psychic. A darkness will lurk inside of her, just waiting for her to lose control again.

"What will a witch like me think about? As long as Divine guides and loves me, that's enough!" That is the guy from yesterday that I met, the one from the Arcadia Movement. Is he encouraging Psychics to embrace the darkness? What kinda place is the Arcadia Movement really?

"You're wrong! You have to love yourself!" HAHAHA. That's the biggest joke I've heard in a long time. She will never love herself as a Psychic. I'm pretty sure most Normal people don't even love themselves, much less Psychics that grow up in a word of hate and anger.

"If I could do that… If I could… I'm in pain because I can't!" An aura bursts out from inside Aki, causing her metal hairband to fall out and her hair falls in front of her mask. She seems to almost be glowing from all the emotions she's feeling. "Black Rose Dragon's monster effect activates! Black Rose Gale!" The glass from earlier begins to crack and crumble from the force of the effect. "All cards on the field are destroyed!"

"I'll keep taking it! Send out all your sadness! Victim Sanctuary!" Both dragons dissolve away in the middle of the field again. This battle feels like it's at a complete standstill. Can Yusei pull out anything else to win?

"Now Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis is free of Prevention Star's curse! Your field is wide open. If I successfully attack you directly, I win! Everything must vanish. Don't make me think. You're a detestable foe!"

"Then why are you crying? The trap card Cosmic Blast! When a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster leaves my field, it deals damage equal to that monster's attack points!" With this final move, Aki's life points drop down to zero and Aki's mask crumbles completely off her face. She falls to the floor and appears to be crying, but this doesn't last long before the crowd begins to cheer on Yusei for defeating the evil Witch. Divine quickly enters the field, placing his jacket around Aki's shoulders and escorting her quickly off the field.

"There's a winner! Yusei Fudo!" With that, the final duel is over and Yusei moves on to duel Jack in one final match of the Fortune Cup. This will be my first time to see Jack duel since I left. This is the duel I've been waiting for.


	13. In My Head

"The special match will now begin!" It is finally time for the final duel of the Fortune Cup, Jack versus Yusei. "There were unexpected accidents, but the Fortune Cup continues!" By this point, lots of people across the stadium had to leave because of the damages from the last round, but luckily my friends and I were able to be in the safe part of the stadium. The duel is about to begin. Yusei rides his red D-Wheel up to the starting position on the track. This is my first time getting to see Yusei's D-Wheel since I missed his other riding duels. I'm able to see Jack's Wheel of Fortune that I heard so much about online during the opening ceremony, but now it's officially time for the two of them to face off. "Field Spell Speed World, set on!" This would also be the first professional riding duel I've been able to see. Though I wish I was the one dueling Jack, or even Yusei. "Speed World now controls the field! The only spells that can be activated are Speed Spells! Riding Duel! Acceleration!" With that, both Jack and Yusei are off to the first turn on the stadium.

"As the challenger, you get to go first!" Jack announces to Yusei, I'm surprised that Jack even knows how to be humble though.

"My turn!" Yusei takes the first turn on the duel. "I summon Shield Wing in defense position (DEF: 900)! I set two cards and end my turn."

"My turn (SPC:1)! I summon Twin-Sword Marauder (ATK:1600)! Twin-Sword Marauder attacks Shield Wing! When Twin-Sword Marauder's attack points are greater than your monster's defense points, the difference is dealt to you as damage!" Yusei's life points fall to 3300. "I knew that you would summon a monster in defense position. In a duel, a King always thinks one step ahead of his opponent." Ah look, it's Mister Smart Ass.

"However, Shield Wing cannot be destroyed until the second attack during a single turn."

"You fool! When Twin-Sword Marauder attacks a monster in defense position, it can attack again! Even among kings, this King thinks two steps ahead. Go! Double Assault!" Yusei's life points fall to 2600. "I set one card and end my turn! In this duel, I will show you the pride of a King!"

"My turn (SPC:2)! I summon Junk Synchron from my hand (ATK:1300). Junk Synchron tunes Shield Wing. Clustering stars will call upon a new power! Become the path that lights the way! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Junk Warrior (ATK:2300)! Scrap Fist!" Jack's life points fall to 3300. "Then the Continuous Trap Synchro Blast! With this card, when a Synchro Monster attacks, you take 500 points of damage!" Jack's life points fall again to 2800. Both Yusei and Jack seem evenly matched so far.

"You're finally getting serious. My turn (SPC:3)! I summon Dark Tinker from my hand(ATK:1000)! Then I activate my trap card Powerful Rebirth! This card lets me Special Summon a Level 4-or-below monster from my graveyard, and then it becomes an Equip Card!" Jack brings back Twin Breaker from the graveyard with 1600 attack points. "The monster resurrected using Power Rebirth gains 100 attacks and defense points and one Level (ATK:1600-1700/LV:4-5)."

"What?" Yusei knows that Jack is about to summon his ace, Red Daemon's Dragon.

"You idiots, carve this into your soul! The King of Kings duels three steps ahead! Dark Tinker tunes Twin Breaker! The pulse of the King now forms a line here! Witness the power of the rumbling heavens! Synchro Summon! My soul! Red Daemon's Dragon (ATK:3000)!"

"Red Daemon's Dragon." Yusei is beginning to sound scared of what's to come.

"Due to Dark Tinker's monster effect, I draw a card! Yusei, listen and learn!" Jack whips his D-Wheel around to face Yusei, causing him to start driving backwards. Why must he be so dramatic? "Everyone is powerless against the King! This is the power of the King! Absolute Powerforce!"

"The King's Red Daemon's Dragon destroys Junk Warrior!" The MC announces as Yusei's life points become 1900.

"See that, Yusei? Weak excuses don't work against the King!" Jack finally turns his D-Wheel back around to continue the duel. "The only thing left for you after this duel will be defeat! I set three cards and end my turn!" The sky begins to rumble as it suddenly becomes overcast.

"My turn (SPC:4)! I activate my trap Descending Lost Star! I lower the Level of a Synchro Monster in my graveyard by one and Special Summon it to the field with 0 defense points! Resurrect, Junk Warrior(DEF:0/LV:5-4)! Then I summon Hyper Synchron(ATK:1600)! Level 4 Hyper Synchron tunes the now Level 4 Junk Warrior! Clustering wishes come together to form a new shining star! Become the path that lights the way! Synchro Summon! Soar, Stardust Dragon(ATK:2500)!"

"You've arrived, Stardust!" Jack's arm begins to glow just like Yusei's, Ruka's, and Aki's all have before now. This means that four of the five Signers are here at the Fortune Cup, that only leaves one question. Who is the fifth Signer?

"It's coming!"

"Stardust Dragon has appeared! Will we finally see the main monsters of these rivals battle?" The MC asked the question that everyone has on their minds.

"Hyper Synchron's monster effect activates! When Hyper Synchron is used a Synchro Material, the Synchro Monster gains 800 attack points (ATK:2500-3300)!"

"Now I activate my trap! Tuner Capture! When the opponent Synchro Summons, I can Special Summon a Synchro Material Monster from your graveyard! Join my field! Come, Hyper Synchron (DEF:800)!"

"Stardust Dragon attacks Red Daemon's Dragon!" The tension and aura of the stadium is overwhelming.

"The King already knows what you're planning to do! I activate my trap! Tuner's Mind! When my Synchro Monster is attacked, it reverts back to its Synchro Material Monsters (DEF:1000/DEF:1300)!"

"Stardust Dragon attacks Twin-Sword Marauder! Roar! Shooting Sonic! What?" Yusei's is filled with surprise as his attack hits the wrong target.

"I told you! I already know all your strategies! The Tuner Monster that appeared due to Tuner's Mind must battle your attacking monster!"

"I activate the Continuous Trap Synchro Blast!" Jack's life points fall to 2300. "With Synchro Blast, when my Synchro Monster attacks, you take 500 points of damage!"

"Since Dark Tinker was sent to the graveyard, I get to draw one card."

"I end my turn."

"My turn (SPC:5)! Hyper Synchro tunes Twin Breaker! The pulse of the King now forms a line here! Witness the power of the rumbling heavens! Synchro Summon! My soul! Red Daemon's Dragon (ATK:3000)! Look at this sight! My most powerful servant and I walk the path of the King together! Since Hyper Synchron was used as Synchro Material, Red Daemon's Dragon gains 800 attack points (ATK:3000-3800)!"

"It's coming!"

"Take this! Absolute Powerforce!"

"Since Hyper Synchron was used as Synchro Material, Stardust Dragon isn't destroyed in battle!" Yusei's life points fall to 1400.

"I know that! I activate my trap Fiend Cannon! If I failed to destroy your monster in battle, you take 500 points of damage!" Yusei's life points drop down to 900 this time. The cloud above the stadium has become dark and they are beginning to swirl above the stadium. The wind is crazy within the stadium. Red lightning lights up the sky, with the second bolt coming down in the stadium through the projection of Jack and Yusei. Kamila clings to me and Lorenzo as the thunder strikes down. "It's here!"

"Crimson Dragon." Yusei announces, looking up to the sky as the red lightning shift to the same mass of red and black matter my friends and I saw above the stadium the first time we went out together. This is the Crimson Dragon, this is the Dragon gathering together the five Signers. The Crimson Dragon lets out a giant roar to the stadium.

"Am I seeing things?" The MC and the rest of the crowd are confused and scared by what they see. Me and my friends stare in awe of the dragon, while only Dmitri and I understand what's really going on.

"He's here! It's the Crimson Dragon." I turn to Dmitri, grabbing his arm.

"Are you saying the legends are real? Is this why you asked me about it the other day?" Dmitri says, looking at me with eyes filled with confusion.

"Yes, the reason peoples arms have been glowing. Those are the Signers and the Crimson Dragon has reappeared as well."

"This is bad."

"Why?"

"If the Signers and the Crimson Dragon have risen again, then that mean the Earthbound Immortals are rising again. Hopefully, the Signers will be strong enough to protect us when they come."

"We finally meet, Crimson Dragon! Watch our duel closely!" Jack announces, trying to continuing the duel with Yusei even though the atmosphere of the stadium is not suited for them to continue dueling. If their duel did call the Crimson Dragon here, who knows what will happen if they continue?

"Jack, this is dangerous! If we continue this duel, I don't know what will happen!" Yusei is right, but Jack just seems to be laughing in his face.

"Are you scared, Yusei? A person who's afraid of the future doesn't have the right to be a duelist! Even if heaven and earth are destroyed, I'll continue this duel!" A great wind, stronger than the one from Aki's duel, spreads through the stadium as the Crimson Dragon flies around the stadium. Me and my friends duck and use our arms to try and block out the incredible wind. Then, the Crimson Dragon flies towards Red Daemon's Dragon and Stardust Dragon, about to swallow them whole. Everyone in the crowd, along with Yusei and Jack, looks scared for their lives, but there is nothing we can do. Like the last time we saw the Crimson Dragon, it flies up above the stadium, spreading its wings out into the sky, larger than the Stadium. A blinding light fills the stadium and that's the last thing I remember before blacking out.

* * *

My mind feel foggy as I open my eyes to look around. Where am I? What's going on? The last thing I remember was being at the Fortune Cup with my friends. But now I can feel a pillow up my head and a blanket covering me. I jump up to look around, but I do so too quickly causing my head to start spinning. Once I'm able to focus on my surroundings, I realize that I'm on the couch back at Lorenzo's house.

"You're finally awake. Here's some water and biscuits for you, dear." Stella says sweetly, entering the sitting room from the kitchen, and setting the glass of water down with a packet of chocolate biscuits.

"What happened?" I say, grabbing the glass of water and taking a sip.

"What I heard is that you blacked out at the Fortune Cup, then Dmitri had to carry you to Lorenzo's van so that they could bring you back here."

"Where is everyone?"

"Lorenzo and Dmitri are upstairs, but Kai and Kamila had to go home i'm afraid." I finish my glass of water, grabbing a biscuit before standing up and going to give Stella a hug.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I'm gonna go say hi to the guys now."

"Hey, it's no problem dear. If you ever need a place to stay or a mom to talk to, I will always be here for you." Stella and I smile at each other and then I head up the stairs to Lorenzo's room.

"I'm telling you it's bad Lorenzo, something is going on around us. First, four Signers show up at the Fortune Cup, then the Crimson Dragon shows up, and then Kyoko passes out." I stop outside the door, listening to what Dmitri is saying from inside. "Before we know it, we could all be in danger."

"But we don't have any way of knowing how or what form the Earthbound Immortals are going to appear in." Lorenzo responds.

"I know, but something is happening in Neo Domino City and I don't know if I want to be a part of it. I have a boyfriend to protect as well as my friends. I can't lose you guys over some mythical beast coming back from the past. The last time this happened, lots of civilizations were destroyed and I can't live without you guys." Lorenzo takes a deep breath, not knowing how to reply to Dmitri, and probably still on edge after Dmitri told him what is going on. I decide to use this as my chance to knock on the door. Lorenzo opens the door with a big smile.

"Kyoko! You're awake again." Lorenzo gives me a hug and Dmitri jumps up from the floor to give me one as well.

"So who won the Fortune Cup, you guys? How was the rest of the duel?"

"Yusei won the duel but as far as how he won, well…" Dmitri reaches up the scratch the back of his neck. "Well we don't know how he won." Once the bright light of the Crimson Dragon faded, Jack crashed on the course with 0 life points while Yusei still has 400. Both of their Dragons were solid black and frozen in the middle of the field for a few seconds before fading away. No one has any idea to explain what happened at the Fortune Cup. They are calling Yusei the King from the Satellite now, but most of the crowd thinks he cheated because there was no evidence of the duel actually continuing."

"Oh… Well, anyway, thanks for getting me back here you guys I don't know what happened."

"It's no problem, you were easy to carry, but I got more peaks up your skirt than I wanted." Dmitri says, giving me his signature wink. My face floods with red as I sank to the floor to sit down.

"Don't listen to him, he's just being a prick. It wasn't that hard getting you back here, plus that's what friends are for."

"Thank you, Lorenzo." I say, giving Lorenzo a smile then turning to Dmitri with an angry look on my face.

"You have no idea what happened though?" Lorenzo asks.

"No, the last thing I remember is the light from the Crimson Dragon, then I was out."

"You don't think the Crimson Dragon had anything to do with it, do you?"

"It's impossible to say. I'm not a Signer, if that's what you are asking." I say, showing them my right arm.

"Okay, we are just happy to know you are awake and feeling better now."

"Me too. I'll text Kamila and Kai to let them know I'm feeling better and then I'm going to head home."

"Do you want me to drive you?" Dmitri asks, grabbing his keys from Lorenzo's bedside table.

"You can just drop me off at the mall like normal."

" _Fineee_." Dmitri rolls his eyes. We give Lorenzo and Stella hugs and head out. Once we get to the mall by my house, I tell Dmitri bye and take my small walk back home in the dark.

 _Hello, Kyoko._ I quickly look around, it's dark outside and I can't see anyone around me. Where is that voice coming from?

"Who are you?" I ask, looking around me. I still don't hear or see anyone near me.

 _I'm you, Kyoko. I want the same things you do._

"What are you talking about? Where are you?" I start to get scared and picking up my pace heading home.

 _You want to get rid of all the Psychics, don't you? I can help you with that, just call me, the voice inside your head. I'll lead you down the path of righteousness. I can give you great power, Kyoko. The Psychics won't be a problem anymore after we are done with them._

"You don't know me. Leave me alone. Get out of my head. I've already lost my mind enough!" My voice increases until I'm screaming at the voice inside my head. What is happening to me?

 _When you decide, you need me let me know. I'll be here to help you Kyoko. Sooner or later, we will become very close friends._

The voice inside my head fades away and I stop for a moment, making sure it doesn't come back. After a minute of pure silence, I quickly continue my journey home. Once I am back inside, I go upstairs to look for my clothes from yesterday. I rummage around in the pockets of my shorts from yesterday, until I am able to find the card from Divine in the Arcadia Movement. This is my next priority, but my first step is to find something that can send the Arcadia Movement out with a bang.

* * *

The next morning, I head down to the Daimon Area to see if I can find any traders. They are known to lurk around or have underground shops that sell illegal weapons. Most the people that shop there are known for being in gangs, but the traders are happy as long as they are making money. But now, I've been able to figure out the pin on my father's debit card. It's my Mother's birthday. I am thankful for finding those birth certificates in the house, but I still hadn't been able to log into my father's account on his computer. I went down to the bank a few days ago to check the balance on my father's card and get money for things like the Fortune Cup and my plans today, only to find out that there was more than enough money for me to live out my life on. I took out some money, only making a small dent in the overall total of the account, but more than a regular teenager should be walking around with.

I spend the morning walking around, watching street duels, and looking in most shops that I find anything interesting in. Around lunchtime, I end up in a small card shop near the outside of town. For such a small shop, they sure do have a big building. I hang around the front of the store waiting to see if anything interesting happens, but I'm starting to get impatient.

 _Ask to go to the back of the shop._

The voice in my head is back. I try my best to not pay attention to it. But for once, I decide it might be best to listen to its advice. I approach the counter that the shop attendant is standing behind. I pull a large bill out of my pocket as I'm approaching the counter and slip it into my hand.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could see what you have available in the back on the store." I place my hand with the money in it on the table. As I lift my hand, the man slid the money off the table and into his pocket. With a quick look around the shop, he lifts one of the dividers allowing me to step behind the counter.

"Right through the curtain, miss." The man says, gesturing behind him. With that. I step behind the curtain into a back room, lined with weapons, chemicals, and other illegal stuff. The man behind the desk at the back of the room approaches me.

"How may I be of assistance today?

"Let's say I'm looking for something to set things off with a… bang."

"Of course, right this way." The man gives me a smile as he leads me to a section containing explosives of every kind, from smaller than my hand to bombs bigger than me. "What size and strength are you looking for?"

"I need something small enough for me to conceal on my person, but powerful enough to take down, say, a skyscraper."

"I recommend buying about 10 of these, they can be easily stuck to most materials, and can be set off from anywhere."

"How would I go about setting them off?"

"Your phone. When the time comes, just dial the number of the explosive placed in the middle and that will create a chain reaction. If you like to set them off separately, they each have available numbers. I suggest setting them up around the area inside the first and second floor of the building for maximum results."

"I'll take them." I give the man a devious smile. This is the kind of business I was used to going in The Cacoethes Movement, and doing it now almost makes me miss those times. But now, I'm moving onto to bigger and better things. The man and I bargain money for the explosives. After agreeing on a set price, we make the trade and I head back towards the main room stepping in, hanging back for just a moment. "Pleasure doing business with you." With that, I disappear behind the curtain back into the main shop and then bow my head slightly to the man in the shop as I head back out into the Daimon Area. I take my leather jacket off and place it around the brown paper bag containing my purchase until I return to my D-Wheel. Once I'm back, I put my stuff under the seat of my D-Wheel and start to head home and prepare for what I'm going to do next.

 _Hello again, Kyoko._ I jump as I'm riding my D-Wheel down the road, causing me to swerve into the wrong lane. A car coming down the side of the road honks at me and I quickly swerve back into the correct lane.

"Fucking hell, can you leave me alone? Who are you and what do you want?"

 _Didn't I already tell you before? I'm you. I decided came back to you with a deal. If you listen to me, I can make you stronger. Give you all the power that you would need to take down the Psychics and those Signers that you have grudges with. I might be you, but I'm a better version of you. A stronger version of you. If you don't believe me yet, I can show you._

"It's not like I can get away from you, so I'm listening."

 _Your ex-friend, Jack Atlas, is having a premiere for his new movie tonight, Road of the King, at Party Hall. If you go and speak with a lady named Misty Lola, the famous fashion model, then you can learn the secrets of what you can become, if you follow my instructions._

I listen to what the voice is telling me, but I don't know if its a good idea to go. What if I run into Jack? Plus, someone like me couldn't possibly speak to a person like Misty, she's the biggest fashion model in the whole world.

 _If you are worried about your little boy toy Jack Atlas, he won't be there. Let's just say his loss at the Fortune Cup was more than he expected. Plus, Misty will do anything we ask of her. We are the ones that gave her these powers._

"Who is this _we_?"

 _Everything will be revealed in due time. All the matters now is that you get to this party._

I guess I could go, but that doesn't guarantee me getting in.

 _Don't worry about getting in. I'll have Misty come to you._

"Would you stop listening to my thoughts?"

 _Would you rather talk out loud to yourself?_

I don't say anything. The voice is right about one thing, I look like an idiot talking to myself. If it's right about this party, I'm not sure, but it's not like I have any other plans this afternoon. I finish my drive home and park the D-Wheel in the garage, changing into a simple black off the shoulder dress with a slit that come up to my mid thigh. I use what i've learned about makeup from Kamila to make myself acceptable. Now the question is how am I going to get to the party. It's not like I can ride my D-Wheel like this. I guess it is time to take my dad's black chrome Porsche out for a spin. Just because I don't have a driver's license for a car doesn't mean I intend to follow the rules.


	14. Not Afraid Anymore

I pull up to the event after all the reporters have gone inside, or as I like to call it, 'fashionably late'. I park the car around the back and walk around to the front of the venue. As I reach the entrance, Misty, the world's the most famous fashion model in the world, steps outside. I swear my heart skips a beat, she's even more beautiful in person.

"I've been waiting for you. You're even more stunning than I imagined." She doesn't smile at me, but her eyes look like she ready to attack me, but not in a bad way. I would let this woman do anything she wanted to me. I realize I have been staring too long when Misty goes from standing at the entrance to being less than 6 inches away from my face. She places her hand on my chin, causing me to look at her. "How beautiful you are for someone filled with so much rage. If you plan to join us, don't lose that rage, only let it grow. For now though, we must go inside, the party is just starting." We head inside and I grab a drink off one of the back tables as Godwin appears from down the stairs at the other side of the room. Everyone begins to clap for him, but I decide to knock back my drink and grab a second one instead. Godwin doesn't deserve my claps. For all I know, he could be the reason Jack is even in this City, acting like an arrogant prick.

"Everyone, we've created a fabulous movie. What is the King? What should the King be? All the answers are in this movie!" I try to hold back a laugh as Godwin talks. I would bet money that this movie is probably just full of made up bullshit. They begin playing the movie for everyone here to watch, but what catches me off guard is the fact that the movie says Jack Atlas is from the Tops of Neo Domino City. Now, I know for a fact this movie is crap so I decide to take my attention off the screen, turning to Misty beside me.

"So, would you like to tell me why I was supposed to meet you here tonight?"

"Continue enjoying the party for now, we have plenty of time to discuss what you need to know tonight. After all, it's not like a marked girl from the Satellite gets these kind of opportunities often." I try to hold back the rage that Misty's sentence fills me with, but I can tell from the drink, now boiling in my hand, that's it not working. "I see those Psychic powers are also at work, but it's okay I won't tell anyone about them. After all, tonight is supposed to be about Jack, not that you would care. So how about instead we make this night about you and what you can become." I set my glass down on the table since I don't feel like drinking boiled wine. I am about to continue my conversation with Misty until Director Godwin speaks up again.

"Please continue to enjoy _Road of the King_. If you will excuse me." Godwin turns to head up off the stairs, but this is quickly interrupted by a reporter.

"Wait a second! This narration is incorrect! It says Jack was born in the Tops. You know that Jack was born in Satellite, just like Yusei Fudo." Even those this reporter is right, her voice is too annoying for me to care. Instead, I think about how mad Jack would be because of this news becoming public. A small smile creeps to my face as I think of Jack being that angry, if only I could see it with my own eyes.

"What do you mean? If that's true, since you're in charge of Security, it means you gave special treatment to a Satellite citizen so that he could live in Neo Domino City!" All the reporters in the room are crowded around the base of the stairs, too interested in the scoop to care about anything else in the room.

"It means the Director broke the law!" One of the reporters shouts.

"I won't respond to such unreliable speculation." Smooth move on Godwin's part, but will we ever figure out exactly why he wanted Jack inside the city? "Now I must take my leave."

"Wait, Director Godwin!" I just want to tell the reporters that Godwin is a lost cause, just like Jack, but I decide to stay out of it. I'm here for one reason and one reason only. Misty pulls me behind the curtain, separating the party from the front of the building.

"There is one more person I must stop and talk to tonight, before we continue our lovely conversation." Misty says as a thin girl with glasses and a light blue dress with white ruffles runs past the curtains as if she is heading straight for the exit. "Hey, you." Misty calls to the girl running by. The girl turns around to Misty in shock, she's not doing any better than I did when I first saw Misty.

"M-M-Misty!" Okay, she's definitely doing worse than I did.

"Your face really interests me." I'm beginning to believe the creepy flirtatious attitude Misty gives off is just her natural personality. I can't tell if that makes me angry or turns me on, or a little of both. Misty begins to approach the poor starstruck girl. "And…"

"I apologize for my face." I snicker at the poor girl whose face seems to be turning red under her large round glasses. For someone a little ditzy, she does seem kinda cute.

"I like fortune telling." Misty is now placing her hands on the girls face to get a better look at her.

"Me too. I do card fortune telling."

"I look at faces." Misty uses one hand to hold the girls face and another to remove her glasses. What is she going to say to this poor girl about her future? "I see death." Well, that took a different turn than I expected. "You're going to die soon."

 _She's not the only one with death in her future._

Haha, very funny. Even though I think about killing myself a lot, I have things I want to finish before I decide to actually die.

 _Sometimes, sacrifices have to be made to get the power that you crave._

"I see." That's all the girl can say to Misty, but I don't blame her though. If I didn't think Misty wasn't weird enough already, this was really pushing it.

"But when that time comes, we'll be able to understand each other better."

"Excuse me!" The girl bows deeply to Misty before quickly standing back up straight again. "Thank you very much, but I'm in a hurry. Sorry!" The girl grabs her dress and returns to running towards the entrance like she originally was. She might have been a little quirky, but I definitely wouldn't mind meeting that girl again.

 _This won't be the last time you see her, anyway you and her might become closer than you think._

Misty comes back over to me and grabs me by the arm leading me back into the party.

"Who was that girl?"

"Her name was Carly. Although she seems innocent now, it won't last for long until her goals will end up in line with the rest of us. Anyway, where were we?"

"You were going to tell me about why I'm really here." I say, staring Misty down. If I don't get straight to the point, I'm not sure if we will ever arrive at the information I want.

"You are here to learn what you can become." Misty looks me in the eyes and for a minute, it's almost if the white of Misty's eyes became black and deep red marks appeared on Misty's face but they are gone almost as quickly as they appeared. If they were even there at all.

"And what can I become?"

"You can become a person filled with enough power to take down anyone you want. You will have the power to shape the future of civilization."

"What kind of power?" I ask, wanting Misty to give me a more straightforward answer. She just smiles at me as she pulls down her right glove that was covering her arm. A purple mark in the shape of a lizard covered her right forearm. "Are you a Signer?" I ask quickly. If she is, then that makes Misty the fifth and final Signer. That can't possibly be what this conversation is about. Misty just lets out a laugh.

"No silly, quite the opposite. We are the Dark Signers." The mark on her arm began to glow as she spoke the words _Dark Signer_. "We are stronger than the Signers. We have the true raw power of civilization and you can have it too. While the Crimson Dragon may control the sky, we come from the ground, the underworld. We are the darkness that drowns out the light." Misty pulls back up her glove to cover the mark.

"You keep using we. Who are the other Dark Signers?"

"Rudger Godwin, or you may just know his as Rex Godwin's brother. A man named Demak. My lovely self, of course. Then I saved the best for last, your old friend Kyosuke Kiryu."

"How… How did Kiryu become a Dark Signer?"

"Your little gang in the Satellite decided to mess with security. Only for Kiryu to get caught because Yusei turned him in. His friends abandoned him, only for him to die in the Facility."

Yusei? No, he wouldn't do that to one of his best friends. Right? I don't have evidence, but if Kiryu is a Dark Signer then that must mean…

 _Yes, it's all true. Yusei betrayed your friend Kiryu, just like your friends would do to you if they figured out what you are really up to._

"Kiryu was reborn as a Dark Signer. He, just like you, holds a grudge against his old friends. If you join us, the two of you could go after Jack and Yusei together. Treat them just like they treated you."

I thought about the possibilities I would have have as a Dark Signer. Not only would I have the ability to fulfill my goal towards Psychics. I would also be standing alongside my friend Kiryu. We can control this world the way Team Satisfaction controlled the Satellite. I would never betray Kiryu the way Yusei and Jack did. I will help him get his revenge as well as my own. I would be opposing the man I hate, Jack Atlas. This is my chance to defeat him and prove to him once and for all what kind of person I really am.

 _You could kill him or make him join us, whatever you want. Don't forget that Yusei and Aki are also on his side. What you want to do with them, you can decide. The future is up to you. You only have to join us._

"So how _exactly_ do I become a Dark Signer?" I give Misty a devious smile. This is the opportunity I've been waiting for. I'm already a psychic, nothing I become can be any less than that.

"When the time comes, you will know. Isn't that right, Heron?"

 _She's right. When you are ready, I will show you the path to becoming a true Dark Signer. The person you are truly meant to be._

"Let me give you a hint, though." Misty places her hand on my chin, forcing me to look her directly in the eyes. "The powers of death always outshine the powers of life." The eyes filled with black and red marks are back on Misty's face, but only for a moment. With all the talk of death today, I feel like I know where this is going. I've always wanted to kill myself, but I didn't know the day would be coming so soon. Let alone that it would give me the powers I crave. "After you have earned these powers, you will join us to begin our reign." Before Misty can say anything else, other people at the party approach to speak to Misty, but I think I have all the information I really need for now. I wait until Misty is done talking so that I can tell her goodbye.

"I guess this is where I take my leave."

"Don't worry. I hope we will be seeing each other again shortly." Misty squeezes my right hand as she says this. "But for now, goodbye Kyoko." Misty heads back into the centre of the party.

"I wouldn't miss it." With that, Misty disappears into the crowd and I head for the entrance of the building to head back home. Soon, I will be heading to the Arcadia Movement to continue my plan. Then, I will take the necessary steps to becoming a Dark Signer.

* * *

After taking a day to rest, I decide it's finally time to move on with my plan. My first task is to call Divine and figure out the location of the Arcadia Movement. I walk down to my local mall to call Divine so that the call can't be traced back directly to my house or cell phone. I use the card he gave me to type in the number and wait while the phone rings.

"Hello, this is the head office of the Arcadia Movement. How may I help you?" The low voice coming from the phone is definitely Divine.

"Hello, my name is…" I pause, not wanting to give away my real name, "Rin. You gave me your card during the Fortune Cup. I was calling to see about coming to the Arcadia Movement."

"Are you going to be coming with your friends as well?"

"No, I just wanted to see if I could come check the place out first and make sure this is the right option for me and my friends."

"Ah. Of course dear," Divine doesn't sound too convinced but gives me the address nonetheless. "Are you available tomorrow at, say, four? If so, then I will give you a personal tour myself."

"I would love that!"

"See you then." With that, Divine hangs up and the phone line goes dead. I place the phone back on the stand and go to get ready for my big day tomorrow.

* * *

I wore my usual attire to tour the Arcadia Movement. The only difference thing is a casual black backpack with a secret compartment. I stuffed lots of things into the bag from small things like headphones, to larger things like a change of clothes and my duel disk. I don't want the bag to be too suspicious. I saved the number I needed to call for the explosives into my phone. I was ready to go. Once I reach the front doors of the building, I am met by two security guards, asking to search my bag and scan me for any weapons. Ah, my plan is going great already. I gave them an awkward smile.

"Of course you can." I say to the guards, setting my backpack on the ground and unzipping the bag. I grab my duel disk from my bag, ready to attack as soon as the guards come forward.

"No worries, she's with me." It seem like no attacks have to happen, yet. I am met with the smiling face of Divine as the sliding doors open. At least it looks like my plan aren't completely ruined after all. "Come Rin, let me show you the home for Psychics." Divine sticks out his arm for me so that he could lead me inside the building. I am caught off guard by the name, almost forgetting what my fake name was, but I grab his arm and we enter into the Arcadia Movement.

The entrance looks like the regular reception area of most offices in the City, the lady at the reception desk nodded to Divine as she pressed a button underneath her desk that opens two sliding doors to the left of her desk.

"Welcome to The Arcadia Movement," she says giving me a smile as we pass the desk.

"Thank you." I say nervously to her, as Divine and I enter through the sliding doors. Once we are through, the doors immediately close behind us. It wasn't going to be easy to leave here without Divine by my side. He walks me down the plain white corridor and around a few corners, telling me what most of the rooms in the building are for. He stops when we reach a Dueling arena enclosed by glass.

"This is where everyone duels. Dueling is the main resource for teaching Psychics how to control their powers, while improving their dueling skills."

"Is Aki the best duelist here?"

"Hardly, through her Psychics abilities are outstanding." Divine replies, giving me a smile. "I would arrange a duel for the two of you, but she's still currently recovering from the Fortune Cup."

"Do you have anyone else that I would be available to duel?" I say, giving Divine a small smile. "I think it would be a good learning experience before joining officially."

"Well, of course my dear. We have a girl whos in charge of dueling most of our new recruits anyway. Her powers allow her protection from other psychics abilities, making everyone's first fight completely safe."

"I would love to meet her for a duel then."

"Right this way then, my dear." Divine leds me around to the steps down into the dueling arena. I set my bag against the wall pulling out my duel disk and cards making sure to zip the bag up, before anything else in my bag tries to escape. I wish I was dueling a Psychic that I could destroy, but I plan to make this duel just as fun. A girl with strawberry blonde hair, golden brown eyes, and a beautiful mapping of freckles enters the room followed by Divine. She must be the one I'm dueling. Her face looks very familiar, but I can't seem to put my finger on where i've seen it before.

"Rin, this will be your dueling opponent today. I would like you to meet Allison Pearse."


	15. Get Out Alive

The realization hits me. Allison Pearse. Jonathan Pearse. The person standing in front of me is Jonathan's sister, the one that murdered his parents. Though I hated the things Jonathan did to me, we still had the same goals in mind. Maybe, this is my chance to take his revenge out on the world once and for all.

"Pearse?" I ask Allison as she enters the dueling field.

"It's an Irish name."

"I used to know a Pearse. Maybe you are familiar with a _Jonathan Pearse_?" The colour drains from her face and she stops before quickly smiling at me.

"The name sounds familiar but I can't seem to place where I've heard it before." It is clear to tell she is lying. "Anyway, welcome to the Arcadia Movement. Let's begin our duel. Feel free to speak to me during the duel if you have any questions about the Arcadia Movement." This is her way of changing the conversation away from her brother, but it just makes her appear to be another one of the Arcadia's brain-washed drones. We ready our duel disk and place our hands on our decks signalling to the other person that we are ready to begin.

"Duel!" We yell in unison as we draw our hand of cards.

"As our guest, you can take the first turn."

"My turn!" I draw my first card of the duel, Volcanic Scattershot, adding it to my hand. "I summon Flamvell Firedog (ATK:1900)! Due to the effect of Neo Flamvell Origin in my hand, I can special summon it to the field (ATK:500). Neo Flamvell Origin tunes Flamvell Firedog. Blazing inferno, rise from the ashes! Pierce with unshakable will! Synchro Summon! Appear, Flamvell Uruquizas (ATK: 2100)! I set one card and end my turn." I feel like I'm off to a good start but I don't want to get my hopes up. It's time to see just what kind of deck Allison has. Divine is still standing by the steps at the edge of the dueling arena, watching us. He already seems amused by the duel.

"My turn! I summon Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn (ATK: 1700). I use Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn's monster effect to send the top two cards of my deck to the graveyard. For every Lightsworn monster that gets sent to my graveyard, my monster gains 200 attack points till the end of your turn." Allison discards two card and Raiden's attack points rise to 1900. "I think use the spell card Foolish Burial to send Wulf, Lightsworn Beast from my deck to the graveyard. When this card is sent from my deck to the graveyard, I can special summon it. Come, Wulf, Lightsworn Beast (ATK: 2100)!" Allison is making good use of her Lightsworn deck, already matching the attack points of my Synchro monster. "Wulf, Lightsworn Beast attacks Flamvell Uruquizas. As both monster have the same attack, they are both send to the graveyard." A strong gust of air sweeps over the field as both the monster's collide. Neither of us taking any damage. "Next Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn attacks you directly!"

"I flip over my trap card, Defense Draw! The battle damage is reduced to zero and I get to draw one card!" I draw Flamvell Grunika, adding it to my hand.

"I set one card and end my turn."

"So, tell me Allison, what's so special about joining the Arcadia Movement?" I say to Allison as her eyes glance over to Divine who's still in the room.

"Tell her all of the great things of being here, my dear." Divine says, his eyes narrowing at Allison, almost as if he was trying to make sure she didn't say the wrong things.

"It's a home for Psychics. We are treated like humans here, not monsters. You can learn the full potential of your powers, while still learning how to control them. We would love you have you join us, there is always more room for Psychics in our home." I can tell one thing, this is her home, but does she ever get out of here?

"What did you think of the Fortune Cup, Allison?"

"I didn't get to go-"

"Why not?" I ask, cutting her off. Her eyes meet Divine once more.

"I was here. Taking care of some of the younger kids."

"Younger kids? How young?"

"Yes, we have people from babies to adults here."

"Babies?" I ask, sounding worried.

"Yes, some of the older Psychics have babies here. Or babies and kids that show signs of Psychic powers get dropped off here when their parents don't want them anymore."

"Hopefully, someone makes them feel wanted or they might end up growing up into the wrong kind of person." I give her a fake smile and continuing the duel. "My turn! I play the field spell Molten Destruction. It allows fire monsters to gain 500 attack while losing 400 defense points. Next, I summon Flamvell Grunika (ATK:1700-2200). Then, I attack Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn with Flamvell Grunika!" Flames engulf Raiden as they head towards Allison. A golden field that appears to be made of light surrounds Allison, protecting her from the physical damage of the attack as her life points fall to 3700. "Flamvell Grunika's monster effect inflicts damage to you 200 times the Level of your destroyed monster. This means you lose another 800 life points and I end my turn!" Flames surround Allison as Grunika's monster attack hits. She stands unphased and protected from the attack as the barrier of light comes to protect her again. Her life points fall to 2900, but it's hard to enjoy the duel when I can't see the pain on my opponent's face as my attacks begin to burn at their skin.

"Since you are thinking of joining us, would you like to tell me more about your powers, Rin?" I am caught off guard again by the fake name, but being the only person in the arena besides Allison and Divine, I quickly catch on.

"There's not much to tell. Like my monsters, I can create and manipulate fire, along with being immune to it. But it's not like I spend my days walking through burning buildings." I say with a laugh, even if I do plan to walk through this building when I burn it down later. "What about your powers? Anything special?"

"Protection and healing, these are the powers of light I was given. Though my monsters may be destructive, I am quite the opposite." This coming from the girl that killed her own parents. I roll my eyes as I try to hold back a laugh.

"Girls," Divine says trying to get our attention. "I'm afraid I have some other business to attend to, but I will be back as soon I am done. Do get along until then." Divine lowers his eyes to Allison, but then turns to me with a smile. "Goodbye for now, my dears." With that. Divine climbs the steps out of the arena and leaves the room.

"My turn!" Allison shouts, getting my attention and continuing our duel. "I summon Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner (ATK: 1000). Then, I use her monster effect to discard Card Trooper from my hand to the graveyard, to special summon Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn from the graveyard (ATK: 1700). Raiden's monster effect activates and I discard two of my card to the graveyard." Allison lets out a small sigh as Raiden's attack point don't increase this time around. "Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn tunes Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner. Holy dragon, arise and fill the world with light! Bring this world of darkness to an end! Synchro Summon! Descend, Light End Dragon (ATK: 2600)! Light End Dragon's monster effect activates! Ebbing Fluorescence!" Light End Dragon's attack falls to 2100 while Flamvell Grunika's attack falls to 700. "Now, attack Flamvell Grunika. Light End Dragon, Luminous Blast!" A piercing blast of light fills the room and my skin starts to tingle. It doesn't burn, but fills my body with a numbing sensation like a million needles are being pieced into my skin and it leaves my body feeling weak. It's as if I had laid out in the sun all day, without the burning effects. My life points are now already down to 2600. "I end my turn." Allison is giving me a smile that says she can see victory, but I won't let that happen.

"My turn! I use the spell card Lightning Vortex to discard Flamvell Dragnov and destroy Light End Dragon. Next, I summon Dread Dragon from my hand (ATK: 1100-1600). Dread Dragon attacks you directly!" Allison's life points fall below 2000 to 1300. "I end my turn."

"So which Lightsworn did you use to kill your parents?" Allison eyes grow larger and her balance seems to be lost as she wobbles backwards a step.

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Tell that to your brother, Jonathan."

"How do you know Jonathan?"

"Let's just say, me and him had some of the same goals. He was even my lover, until..." I think it was too early to reveal the kind of person I really am, "he died." Allison takes a deep breath, as if trying to hold back tears.

"He died?"

"Why do you care? After all, he was trying to find you again so that he could do the same thing you did to your parents."

"He's still my brother. I left so that I could make myself a better person, so that I could protect him."

"Well he's gone now. You could say your efforts to protect him were useless. You should have seen what he became after you left and he was left to grow up alone in the Satellite. He was a cold blooded killer, hunting down Psychics, just like his little sister."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about what happened back then." I could feel the rage building in Allison's eyes, maybe after this, she will show me how destructive her powers can really be.

"But I do know what kind of monster you really are. You paint yourself to be so innocent, but you are just afraid that you might hurt someone else. You just shield yourself from everything. You can't even stand up for yourself!"

"To think I wanted to help you. People like you are the reason Psychics are so hated. I will take you down, then turn you into Divine and he can do what he wants to do with you."

"It's not like I've tried to hurt you." I say, bluntly lying.

"You couldn't if you wanted." That's where she's wrong.

"There are other ways to hurt you besides using my powers." It's been awhile since I've done any hand-to-hand combat, but I still never doubt the power of my fist.

"Our duel will settle this. If I win, you will join us. You won't fight, or try to leave. The Arcadia Movement will become your true home. I'll show you what it's like to be a true Psychic." She will never be a true Psychic. She will never know the extent of her powers if she doesn't loss control every once in a while, and she seems like the kinda girl who is too good for that.

"And if I win, you will tell me everything about your past with Jonathan, along with the locations of any other Psychic movements the Arcadia Movement might be tied or have contact with." Once I win and get my information, her life will also be good and gone.

"Soon, I'll show you the true powers of my deck! My turn! I set a monster in face down defense position and end my turn."

"Is that all you got?"

"I'm just getting started." She finally seems to be taking this duel seriously and not like a training duel at the neighborhood academy.

"My turn!" I draw a card and add it to my hand. Allison and I only have two cards left in our hands. I don't play anything and go straight to the battle phase this turn. "Dread Dragon attacks your face down defense position monster!" The card flips over revealing Jenis, Lightsworn Mender with 2100 defense. He blocks the attack from Dread Dragon and a wind fills the arena as the monster collide. I have to step back to keep my balance as the wind hits me and my life points drop to 2100. "I set one card and end my turn."

"My turn! I set one card and end my turn." It seems as if she is planning something, but it's hard to tell what.

"Done so soon again?"

"I'm just making sure I'm prepared for what's to come, as should you."

"My turn!" I draw the spell Snatch Steal, adding it to my hand. I could use this card now or see what Allison has up her sleeve. I have Emergency Provisions set on the field, if I need to increase my life points. I'll given her one more turn to prove herself before I end this duel. I give Allison a glare, "I end my turn."

"My turn!" Allison gives me a wicked smile. "So much for your big talk. I hope you are prepared for this turn, as it will be your last."

"We will see about that." It must finally be time for Allison's ace to come out.

"When I have four or more Lightsworn monster with different names in my graveyard, I can special summon my ace. Banish the shadows with the brightest of light and cast judgment upon your enemies! Special Summon! Appear, Judgment Dragon (ATK: 3000)!" Allison's ace finally appears on the field. If Allison uses her monster's effect and then attacks me directly, I will lose this duel. I need to use my spell card first.

"I use my quick-play spell Emergency Provisions to send my field spell Molten Destruction to the grave and gain 1000 life points!" My life points raise to 3100, while Molten Destruction is sent to my graveyard and Dread Dragon's attack and defense return to normal. "This isn't going to be the end, Allison. I won't let a Psychic like you win!" Any sign of smile that was on Allison's face fades away. This duel has too much weighing on it for me to lose now.

"I use Judgement Dragon's monster effect! By paying 1000 life points I destroy all other cards on the field besides Judgement Dragon. Judgement Day!" Allison's life points fall to 1100 as the field is cleared. The only thing left is Judgement Dragon and it's finally time for me to be judged. "Judgement Dragon attacks you directly! Judgement Burst!" The dragon roars with all its might before a piercing beam of light shoots from its mouth. The attack pierces me right through the chest and the pain is overwhelming. My body weakens and I fall to my knees, the attack is still coming and it feels like it's never going to end. I am finally being judged for my misdeeds. I feel black slipping into my vision and I think this might be the last time I will ever see the light of day. But the attack is finally over and my life points stand at 100. I'm not sure if I can get back up, but I need to continue this duel. I have to continue this duel. "I set one card and end my turn."

 _Pick yourself up Kyoko. Don't let a Psychic beat you in a duel. No one can stand against you. You can be the ruler of the new world, a world without Psychics, but first, you must beat her._

I push myself to my feet and I feel blood start to fall from my nose. I wipe it away with the back of my hand. I must finish this duel.

"Is that all you got?" I say, looking Allison down with blood smeared on my face.

"The end is coming for you soon, but don't worry, I won't let you die. Not by my hands. That will be Divine's job."

"Not if I finish this duel first. My turn!" I concentrate on my cards, I think about the one card I need. I draw. I begin to laugh. I can't control myself, I got what I wanted and I'm going to end this duel. Now. "I summon Magna Drago from my hand (ATK: 1400)! Then I play the spell card Rekindling to special summon as many fire monsters with 200 defense from my graveyard as possible. Return! Flamvell Firedog (ATK: 1900), Neo Flamvell Origin (ATK: 500), Flamvell Dragnov (ATK: 1100), and Flamvell Grunika (ATK: 1700). Neo Flamvell Origin tunes Flamvell Firedog! Blazing rider, descend in a flurry of flames! Purge your enemy with searing fire! Synchro Summon! Appear, Lavalval Dragun!" Step one complete, now to show her what I'm really made of. "Now, Magna Drago tunes Lavalval Dragun and Flamvell Dragnov! From the depths of hell, emerge in all your burning glory! Eradicate the hearts of the unjust! Synchro Summon! Appear, Trident Dragion!" My ace, the three headed dragon, Trident Dragion appears on the field before me, filling the arena with flames from each head. "Trident Dragion can destroy up to two monster I control and gain one additional attack for each card it destroys. Trident Dragion use your monster effect! Devouring Discharge!" Flames devour Flamvell Grunika and he is destroyed from my side of the field. Trident Dragion is now able to attack twice. Now, the only problem is that Trident Dragion and Judgement Dragon have the same attack points, but I have that take care of. "I equip the spell card Snatch Steal to Judgement Dragon! I take control of your monster!" Allison's field is now empty except for one set card. I will attack with Judgement Dragon first so that she will have to use the set card on her own monster, and if she doesn't, she will lose at the hand of her own monster. "It's the end for you. Judgement Dragon attacks you directly!"

"If I can't take you down, I'll just have to take us both down! I flip over my trap card, Ring of Destruction! It destroys Judgement Dragon and we both take damage equal to its attack. We both take 3000 points of damage!" A ring of fire starts in the middle of the field and expands outwards, first destroying Judgment Dragon, then striking Allison and me. Allison is protected due to her barrier of light and the fire doesn't burn or hurt me. Both of our life points fall to zero and the duel ends in a draw. "Looks like our deal is off."

"Unless we duel again."

"We are supposed to be waiting on Divine to return."

"It's not like he cares about you or me. Why do you let him push you around?"

"He gave me a home. He took me in when no one else would. I owe Divine everything."

"Took you in so that he could use you for your powers?"

"That's none of your business. The only way I'm telling you anything is if you join the Arcadia Movement."

"Keep dreaming, girlfriend. I think it's best if I just leave." She seems taken aback by the playful name. It's not like I'm actually being nice to her, it's just my nature.

"I think it's best if you wait for Divine."

"Look, that was a really long duel, and at this point, I don't feel like he will be coming back anytime soon. Maybe you should go look for him."

"So that you can go running off? I don't think so."

"I'm a _very_ trustworthy person." Allison visibly laughs as I say that. For a second, she looks really beautiful. That is, before the image of Jonathan enters my head. Although I hated what he did to me, I fought his Psychic sister like he would have wanted and I should have won. I could have beaten her, just like I beat him. Our duel was a draw, but that just means this is unfinished. Although I doubt she will survive when I'm done with the Arcadia Movement. If I happen to see her again one day, I plan to finish what I started here today with her.

The building begins to quake, similar to that of an earthquake. I grab my bag and follow Allison out of the arena to the nearest window. The sky is covered with black clouds and lightning. Purple fire begins to run through the streets of Neo Domino City.

 _Another Dark Signer rises._

"Everyone, get to safety!" Divine's voice has come on over the intercom of the building. "Hurry up and leave!" Allison turns to me with spite in her eyes.

"I'm going to find Divine. It's more important that I protect him then deal with you right now." With that, Allison goes running off through the Arcadia Movement to find Divine. I finally have my chance. I run off to the first floor of the building to set up the explosives. After finishing the first floor, I head to the second floor. Half way through, that's when I hear Allison's voice again. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Thats none of your business. Go find Divine!"

"What do you think I've been doing?" The building begins to quake again.

 _Two Dark Signers are in the Arcadia Movement. Get out of the Arcadia Movement, it will go down with or without your help. It's not time for you to die yet._

"I'm leaving now, not that you care. But I plan on surviving the fall of the Arcadia Movement." I throw the explosive I was setting up back in my bag and run back towards the first floor of the building. I run past a few large windows and can see another set of lines made of purple fire filling the streets. These must be the signs of the Dark Signers.

When I get out the front door of the building, I look up at the sky. The Nazca Lines of the Hummingbird and the Lizard are crossing over one another. Since the Lizard is here, that must mean Misty is inside. I want to see her again. I want to help. I want to be a Dark Signer, but for now, I need to get out of here.

 _Get out before your soul is taken as a sacrifice._

I run as fast as I can to reach my D-Wheel and drive towards one of the lines of purple fire. I pause for a minute, but closes my eyes and drive through the fire. I arrive on the other side and check myself and my D-Wheel. I seem to be fine. Nothing hurts. I keep driving and head for my house. I stop for a minute when I hear people scream. I see a lady and her son inside the purple lines of fire fade away to nothing, but a small orb of light flies up to a strange heart in the sky. I need to get out of here. I keep driving, until I hear a screech that fills my ears and head with pain. I turn around to see a giant lizard as tall as the Arcadia Movement skyscraper. The lizard has glowing green lines running down its body and it is surrounded by a bright green aura. This is one of the true powers of the Dark Signers. I keep driving out of the main part of the city. I am nearing my house when another screech fills the sky. It's almost too hard to see what's going on, but I can see an orange glow coming from the Arcadia Movement, this must be the power of the hummingbird Dark Signer. I run inside my house, turning on the TV, both of the monsters I saw are on the screen and the large orange hummingbird is driving his beak into the side of the Arcadia Movement. Dust fills the sky as the top of the Arcadia Movement comes crashing down on the rest of the building.

 _Your revenge has officially begun and you are the last Dark Signer we need. It's time to fulfill your destiny, come to the Satellite_ _and join_ _us_ _._


	16. She Keeps Me Warm

I have one final plan before I go to the Satellite. Not that I plan to return to this City, but if I do I think it's best to have anything I might need. I find a storage area outside the City and I load things I might need into the trunk of my Father's porsche and drive it out to the storage area, followed by my Mother's D-Wheel. I am also finally able, with the help of my little friend, log into my dad's computer. I downloaded all the files onto a portable drive to have stored. After those things are secured in the storage area, I pack my small backpack for the Satellite. I push my D-Wheel out to the curb by the street strapping my backpack on it. It is almost time to leave. I go back inside the house and grab a bottle of liquid I placed on the the counter and head upstairs. I enter first into my baby room and open the lid of the bottle, pouring the liquid inside in a large circle around the room then trail it out of the room to the rest of the rooms inside the house, followed by the downstairs area, ending at the door to the house. Though I won't need it after this, I cling onto the necklace with my family ring around my neck. Although this house doesn't mean anything to me I can't bring myself to get rid of this necklace.

I step outside the house, leaving the front door open. I concentrate on bringing a fire into the palm of my hand. I take a deep breath and place the flames on the trail of lighter fluid leaking through the house. It quickly catches fire, the fire trails through the house like a snake. I look back to my D-Wheel. Before leaving, I want to give this house one final goodbye. I step inside the house, as the flames continue to rush through the house. I take the stair up to my baby room one last time. I stand in the centre of the ring of lighter fluid. I look around the room. My room. I wish this room actually meant something to me, but it just feels like a room. Beautiful as it is, showing my parents, the sun and the moon. This room is just a baby room, that's all it is.

The lighter fluid around me begins to ignite and I'm surrounded by a ring of flames. I try not to cry. This is my house. No, this is my parents house. I'm more than ready to let it go. The flames are now beginning to spread to the rest of the house. Through the fire won't hurt me, a crumbling building will. I step through the circle of flames and taking the burning steps down stairs. Then, I cross the threshold of my house on final time.

"Goodbye, Mom. Goodbye, Dad." I gaze at the house in front of me. It reminds me of the first time I saw it and this will be my last time to see it. I start to feel myself tearing up, but before I let myself, I head to my D-Wheel and I'm off to get to the Satellite.

I can feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. It's probably Dmitri calling again. I've been ignoring my friends since the end of the Fortune Cup. I can't let myself get any more attached to them then I already am. My plan is to ride out to the docks and find a boat to the Satellite. Once I'm there, I won't have to worry about my friends anymore.

"KYOKO! KYOKO!" I hear a voice screaming my name as I pass by the shopping centre I normally go to. It's Dmitri. I wonder how often he goes there to look for me. I keep driving, I want to stop, but I don't let myself stop. After a couple minutes, I see Dmitri speeding up behind me on his D-Wheel. I need to get away from him. "Kyoko! Slow down! Please!" Dmitri keeps getting closer to me. "Kyoko, we all miss you so much! Where have you been?"

"Leave me alone! I'm leaving town and I don't want you guys coming after me. Just stop caring about me. I'm not your friend."

"You're not my friend! You're my best friend! So please just stop running away from us and come back!"

"NO! Just leave me alone, Dmitri!" I speed up and head as quickly as I can to the docklands, hoping I can lose him there. He's still speeding after me, but we've both stopped talking and focused on driving. I can see the docklands coming into view. There is a boat about to leave any moment, this is my ticket to the Satellite. I speed in the direction of the boat, swerving between large shipping pallets that fill the grounds of the docklands. I'm trying to lose Dmitri, but he just keeps finding me. The boat blows its horn as its slowly starts to pull out of the dock. I see one of the brown wooden bridges that people use to load and board the boat. I race toward it at full speed, but the boat is drifting father away and Dmitri is coming up right behind me. This is my only chance. I'm closing in on the boat and my wheel hits the first piece of wood. I speed up and keep going.

Then it feels like, for just a moment, I'm flying. The back wheel of my D-Wheel barely lands on the boat, but I'm still gassing the power of the D-Wheel. I turn the handle of my D-Wheel and slam on the breaks. My D-Wheel's wheels begin to slide across the boat till I come to a screeching stop. Everyone is looking at me and they don't seem too happy, but they go on about their business without bothering me. I look back at the docklands. Dmitri stopped his D-Wheel, knowing that he wouldn't make the jump. So now he is off his D-Wheel and is trying to yell at me, I wave goodbye to him. I'm finally off the the Satellite.

Most of the boat ride is me standing over by my D-Wheel to make sure no one else touches it, until I find a cloth to cover it up and sit in front of it. No one really talks to me, but one man is nice enough to bring me over a cup of soup and some bread.

"So, what's a girl like you doing heading to the Satellite?" The man asks as he sits down beside me.

"I guess you could say I'm returning home."

"It's rare to find anyone that will actually refer to the Satellite as their home."

"Well, there is no room in the City for people like me anymore. People like us, I mean." I correct myself when I see the marker near his eye that is partially covered by hair. I let my hair down out of my braid so that my marker is on display for all to see. This is one place that I don't have to be ashamed for having a marker. "What about you? Why are you headed to the Satellite?"

"It's also my home, but I mainly work aboard this ship. My wife and son live in the Satellite, and if I wasn't working aboard this ship. They wouldn't have enough money to survive."

"How old is your son?"

"He will be six in two weeks." The man pulls out his wallet. It has a section in the middle for a couple photos. "This is him there." It's a picture of the man with his wife and his son. They look so happy for a family living together in the Satellite. I reach into my pocket pulling out a little bit of money that I got to bring with me. It's not like I should really need it after this anyway.

"I know it's not much, but try and buy something nice for your son for his birthday."

"Are you sure? What about yourself?"

"I'll be fine. I have people waiting for me in the Satellite."

"Thank you so much." The grown man beside me begins to tear up. This tells you how many good deeds people actually do for each other in the Satellite. He hands me a small card, this must be the company of the ship we are on. "If you ever need help with anything, or transportation from and to the Satellite, just give the company a call and ask for Jesse." I take the card and store the number in my phone.

"Thank you."

"I have to get back to work now, but I look forward to seeing you around again." I just give the man a smile and finish the soup he gave me. Not too long after, we finally approach the dock in the Satellite. I take the cover off my D-Wheel and push it off the boat. Then, I consider where the best place to go is. The voice in my head decides not to help with my decision making for once. I figure the best place to go is to visit an old friend. Crow Hogan.

 _Daedalus Bridge._

I listen to the voice because it always seems to know more than I do and my guess would have been to go to Martha's. I head towards the B.A.D. area near the Daedalus Bridge. Crow always loved the story of the man who tried to fly from the Satellite to the City using the Daedalus Bridge and would tell the story to everyone he meet when he was a kid. He was the first person to ever tell me the story. When I arrive near the Daedalus Bridge, I don't see Crow anywhere. Although this isn't the safest place to try and get someone attention, I think I am capable of defending myself.

"Crow! Crow, are you here?" I yell out as I slow down on my D-Wheel to get a better look around. A girl with teal hair and tanned skin jumps out in front of my D-Wheel. She also seems to be preparing her duel disk.

"Who are you? And why are you looking for Crow?"

"I'm an old friend of his. Who are you?"

"I'm a new friend of his. What is your name?"

"Kyoko."

"Kyoko? As in the girl who was with Crow during his Team Satisfaction days?" The girl goes stiff, she seems completely shocked.

"The one and only." I say, giving the girl a smile. "So how about telling me where Crow is?"

"He's not here right now, but, if you really are who you say you are ,then you are welcome to stay here until he comes back. He told me that you ran off years ago though, so why are you back now?"

"I have _very_ important things to talk to Crow about. It involves the Dark Signers." She lowers her eyes at me.

"Come in, quickly." I pull my D-Wheel over quickly and heading into a small shed. Kids that are crowded behind chairs and tables come out and hug the girl.

"Is everything okay, Freya?" One of them ask the girl.

"Yes, my child. It's just one of Crow's friends." All the children turn to look at me. "Everyone, this is Kyoko, please make her welcomed."

"Nice to meet you, Kyoko." The children all say, very out of sync. I smile and wave to all the kids. They begin to carry on with their daily activities. The girl, Freya, leads me over the the table.

"Sit." I do as I'm told and take a seat.

"So where is Crow?"

"Out, looking for Dark Signers." My eyes widen from shock.

"How does he know about the Dark Signers?"

"I'm guessing you remember your old friend Yusei. He was here not that long ago and he ran into one of the Dark Signers. Yusei almost died, but he's fine now, but Crow is out looking for revenge. What's worse is that Yusei and Crow knew the guy who was a Dark Signer, which mean you probably do also."

"Who was the Dark Signer?"

"Kiryu."

"But that means… No, it can't be… Kiryu is dead?" I say, clearly worried.

"I'm not sure exactly what he is, but nothing good will come out whatever he is. He was looking to take revenge on Yusei, but I'm not exactly what happened between the two of them."

"I know lots of things changed after I left, but I never thought it would have been this bad. I came to warn Crow about the bad things that are going on, but it seems like he's trying to take care of them for himself. If you care about him, I would stop him from doing what he is doing."

"Haha," She laughs nervously. "I think you have things wrong. I do care about Crow, but not any romantic way. We both just try to look out for the kids around the Satellite." I'm not surprised. I always remember Crow being great with kids, but the fact he's already having to take care of kids so young. I almost feel bad for him.

"Just look out for him, please. The Dark Signers are seriously dangerous and the only ones that should be going after them are the Signers. Unless… Is Crow the fifth Signer?"

"No, I'm sure he wishes he would be, but no, he's not. Yusei didn't seem to know who the fifth Signer was either."

"Interesting."

"So… How are things as a Psychic?" I quickly stand up. How does she know? I feel heat racing through my veins. Does she think its okay just to ask this kinda question so casually? Fire ignites in my hands. I can feel the fire growing, until one of the kids in the room screams. The fire quickly extinguished. "Kyoko, calm down. I didn't mean to get you so worked up. Crow told be about what happened to you as a child. I have never met a Psychic, so I was just curious." I sit down taking a few deep breaths.

"You've never met a Psychic?"

"No, but I've heard about the kind of powers you have, I think it's so cool all the amazing things you can do." How can she possibly think that being a weapon of destruction is cool?

"They aren't cool. All my powers do is bring other people pain and suffering. Nothing good comes out of being a Psychic."

"Have you tried to use your powers for good?"

"I guess not… But how would I use such powers for anything good?"

"Well you can materialize duel monsters, that's almost like have cool pets that can do real life tricks. Then, I can tell you use fire also. You could start fires that need them, so for people that have homes that would keep them warm at night. You could clear out old buildings? Cremate people? Okay, maybe that last thing isn't the best, but all you have to do is imagine the possibilities!" I roll my eyes, it's cute how innocent she is.

"I wish it was as simple as you make it sound, but its not. You aren't a Psychic, you don't understand." She reaches across the table and grabs one of my hands.

"Then make me understand." Is this girl hitting on me? Not that I'm complaining, but this isn't what I had planned when I came to the Satellite. I stand up and head for the door, Freya follows.

"If Crow isn't coming back anytime soon, I think it's best if I get going before nightfall."

"Stay with me. Ugh, I mean us. Stay with us. Just for one night. Do you even have anywhere to go tonight?"

"I guess not, but only for tonight. I have to leave first thing in the morning."

"Deal."

"Kids, do you hear that? Kyoko is staying with us tonight!"

"Yay!" A few of the kids run over and give me a hug. "Can you tell us a story tonight?"

"Only if you are good." I give the kids a wink and they giggle. I don't think I've ever really been around kids before. Thay are all so innocent. They don't know any of the real troubles of the world yet and people like us get to shape the way they look at the world. Maybe being around them for one night wouldn't be so bad for me.

The kids, Freya, and I make a fire outside. I even light it with my own powers, this caused Freya to give me a wink, and all the kids clap at the display of my powers. Some of them even say I had magic powers, they wanted to see more tricks, but I got them to sit down for story time.

"What kinda story do you want to here?"

"Tell us about Papa Crow when he was a child!"

"Would you like to hear about when Crow and I met?" All the kids eyes light up and they nod their heads. "Okay, so when I was 15, I was trying to by bread from an older man on the street, when he tried to…" I take a minute to think of the kid appropriate way to end this sentence.

"When he what?" One of the kids pipes up.

"Attack me!" I jump towards the kids and they jump backwards. One of the kids even falls on their back. "But it's okay because some friend of Crow's saved me and they took me to see a nice woman named Martha. That's where I met Crow! The first time I met him, he challenged me to a duel!"

"Who won?"

"Crow won easily. I was just learning at that time, but it's okay, because now even I can beat Crow!"

"No way!"

"Yes way! After the first time me and Crow dueled, he told me the story about the man that tried to fly from the Satellite to the City using that bridge right there." I point to the big bridge looming near us.

"We love that story!"

"Well, it is Crow's favourite story. After me and Crow became friends, we would play pranks on all our friends."

"What kinda pranks?"

"Well… One time when our friend Jack was sleeping, we found a black permanent marker and decided to draw on his face. He walked around with a mustache and some bad words on his face for three days before he finally saw his reflection in a window!" All the kids burst out laughing and Freya gave me a small smile. I think she is happy that me and the kids are getting along.

"Kids, I think it's time to get to bed now!" Freya pipes up, ushering all the kids back inside.

"Fine!" They all groan on their way inside the small shed. I follow behind the kids and Freya. Once all the kids had gotten to sleep, I take a blanket to find myself a place on the floor for the night.

"What do you think you are doing?" Freya says, looking at me trying to find the best spot on the floor to lay down.

"Looking for somewhere to lay down. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Well…" Freya begins approaching me slowly and she put her hand on my arm. "My sleeping bag is big enough to fit two." She gives me a small wink, grabbing my hand and pulling me away into a small room away from the kids. I guess this is my last night of freedom, maybe even life, so I might as well enjoy it. Freya faces the wall, away from me and began to take off the clothes she was currently wearing. Her teal ponytail fell down her back as she took off her shirt. I wanted to look away but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He dark tanned back was full of defined muscles, covered in scars of all different sizes. I wanted to kiss them all, one by one.

I stop myself and face the wall I was standing near. I decide to change into an old shirt and comfortable pants I had brought with me to sleep in. When I am done, Freya opens up the sleeping bag and we lie down together. It's a tight fit but it's better than being on the cold floor. To make ourselves more comfortable, I find myself lying on Freya's arm as we were facing each other. Though I am warm and comfortable, it is hard to sleep. I can feel Freya's lips graze my forehead every once in a while and the air around us is a warm sticky mess of our breaths combining. Gods, it is hard to concentrate. But I just try to count numbers until I can fall asleep.

"Good night, Kyoko." I hear her say as I am finally drifting off to sleep.

"Good night, Freya." I say to her slowly as my mind drifts off to sleep. The last thing I feel is the press of her lips on my forehead.


	17. Dead Girl Walking

I wake up in a cold sweat from a dreamless sleep. I'm still on the floor in Crow's hideout sharing a sleeping bag with Freya. One of her arms is still under my head from when we went to sleep and the other is draped over my waist. I slowly move the arm that is draped over me off me and slide my way out of the sleeping bag. I put my shoes on and walk outside in my pajamas. A cold wind is coming in from the sea and the sun is starting to rise in the east. I take time to admire the sunrise, I don't know the next time I'll be able to really enjoy one after everything is done today. I'm going to miss this, but I'm going to do what I know is right. After a couple minutes, Freya emerges from the door of the shed, yawning.

"Hey, are you okay, Kyoko?"

"Uh, yea, I just couldn't really sleep. I thought I would get some free air."

"I don't know how fresh the air here in the Satellite is." Freya says with a laugh while walking towards me. Her hair is down and the wind is blowing it behind her as she walks. For the first time in a long time I feel comfortable with someone else, but I have to leave. Last night was fun, but that's all it can be. Freya walks past towards the edge of the dock. "Come on," she says turning around to smile at me before continuing to walk. We stop at the edge of the dock and sit down with our legs hanging over the water. Freya's arm is resting around my waist and we just sit in silence and watch the sun rise together and I let myself soak up this moment.

After I watch the sunrise with Freya, we get dressed and sit down inside, talking over a cup of coffee until the kids wake up. When they are all up, I head to my D-Wheel to leave, telling all the kids bye on my way out.

"Do you _have_ to leave, Kyoko?" Some of the kids ask, running outside after me to give me hugs.

"I'm afraid so, but maybe if you are lucky, we can all meet again one day."

"Okay…" A bunch of the kids start to cry and run back inside to Freya who was standing in the doorway. I get on my D-Wheel and wave to all the kids, they all wave back to me. Freya waves to me with a somber smile. I could tell this is hard on everyone, but it's time to go. I'm just happy I could enjoy one last day.

 _We are waiting for you in the Old Moment._

I board my D-Wheel and head towards the middle of the Satellite. Soon, I would finally be face to face with all the Dark Signers. I arrive outside the Old Moment and get off my D-Wheel. The figure of a man stands in the shadows, the only things visible is his white hair and the blue lines running down his outfit. He steps forward, walking towards me. I know that face anywhere. It's Kiryu.

"Hello, Kyoko. How I've missed having you around."

"At least we are back together now." I say, smiling at Kiryu. His appearance had changed so much since the last time I saw him. His pupils were surrounded by pools of black that made up his eyes. His hair had gone whiter and his skin was paler to match. The thing that struck me the most was how skinny he was. This clearly being the work of his time in the Facility before his death.

"So what brings you to wanting to join the Dark Signers?"

"Nothing big," I pause before laughing, "just the destruction of all Psychics." Kiryu gives me a large smile from ear to ear.

"Excellent, you will fit in perfectly here." He grabs my arm and leads me inside the Old Moment. "First we will introduce you to everyone, then we'll talk about our plans for you." We enter a room lit by candle light, a large rectangular wooden table fills the room. Four people are sitting around the table, two of them I already know.

"I see that you made it." Misty says from her seat. "We almost met again at the Arcadia Movement. I know that you were trying to take it down, but we had some revenge of our own to take care of."

"At least she got out before we battled." Carly adds with a shrug.

"Now, for the people Kyoko haven't officially met. This is Demak and this, as you may know, is Rudger Godwin."

"Glad to finally met you, but can we move onto the reason I'm here. I want the powers of a Dark Signer."

"Soon, that is why we got you to come here." Rudger says while finally looking up and meeting me eyes.

"How were you able to get me here?"

"All the Earthbound Immortals are connected inside our minds, that is how we communicate. How we are connected. You have our friend the Heron watching over you. To get the power you want, you must become one with the Heron."

"How _exactly_ do I do that?"

"You must give yourself over to the gods, you must sacrifice yourself showered in the memories of your revenge. Your memories of revenge must drive you. The stronger they are, the stronger your powers will be."

"Then let's get it over with."

"It's not that simple, my dear. We want your powers to be the strongest manifestation we can manage. To do that, you must die at the hands of the people your revenge stands strongest for. A Psychic."

"Well, you should have told me that before now. I had plenty of opportunities for that."

"But those wouldn't have been a real death. That would be yourself giving your life to the Psychics. You are stronger than you know, you must be defeated by a Psychic."

"How am I supposed to do that? I don't have time to go around battling every Psychic I see till one of them finally kills me. I need these powers now! I've waited long enough."

"We know. We have been watching over you, that's why we decided what would be the best option for you."

"Go on."

"You must die at the hands of the strongest Psychic you know. Yourself."

"What? You are telling me to commit suicide?"

"I'm afraid so, unless you don't have what it takes to become a Dark Signer."

"Don't underestimate me. You stay here, I'll be back before you know it. Then I'm coming for your seat at the head of the table." I point my finger across the room at Rudger and turn to head out the building.

"Don't forget, the reason you are doing this. Never forget your past, Kyoko." That is the last thing I hear from Rudger before I leave the room. I know exactly how I want this to end.

"Kyoko," Kiryu comes out of the building as I'm getting on my D-Wheel. "Don't forget, we know what you are thinking." Kiryu reaches pulls a pair of handcuffs out from behind him and hands them over to me.

"Thank you, Kiryu."

"See you soon, Kyoko." With his goodbye, I'm off on my D-Wheel. I'm headed back to the docklands, near Crow's hideout. I don't want Freya to see me, but I feel like I have no choice. If I'm fast enough, she might not even notice.

I stop not to far away from Crow's hideout. It's night time already and there is a cold breeze in the air. This is my perfect opportunity. I take the handcuffs Kiryu gave me and strap one of them around of my ankles and the other to one of the pipes running along the underside of my D-Wheel. The easy part is over. I get back on my D-Wheel and drive a few streets over. I am lined up to where I plan to go. I take a deep breath and I'm off. I'm barreling down the street as fast as my D-Wheel will take me. The buildings around me become a blur. The only thing I see is my target in front of me, the Daedalus Bridge. I keep riding the gas of my D-Wheel, not slowing down for anything. I think about what's making me do this. I'm doing this for power. Not just any power. The power to take down the monsters called Psychics. The power to get the revenge my parents deserve for taking away the life I deserved. Nothing good comes out of Psychics, I would know personally. I think of all the people that I want to take revenge on. Dominic's face flashes into my head first. He's the man who murdered my mother, the man who turned me into a Psychic. Then Jack for not understanding me, wanting to change me, wanting me to change for him. I hope becoming a Dark Signer will be enough change for him. Next my friends, then Aki, Allison, Jonathan, this City. The list goes on. They are the reason I'm doing what I'm doing. They are the rage that fills my bones. I let the rage heat up inside me, its fire. I'm fire. There is no moon tonight, so instead I'll let myself light up the sky. I become my rage, I become fire. The upper half of my body is sheathing with flames. I light the sky and I'm reaching to bottom of the Bridge now. I lean forward, hoping my weight will push the D-Wheel to go forward, faster. I ride up the bridge, it begins to level out, then nothing. The bridge is gone and I'm flying. I am the shooting star in the night sky. I am a Psychic made of fire and nothing more. I'm no longer flying, I'm falling. Then it happens. I crash, into the icy cold water. This is the end, my flames are extinguished and I am nothing. I am drowning. The weight of my D-Wheel on my ankle pulls me down, down, down. I've run out of air and I can feel the water fill my lungs. I gasp, my lungs looking for air, but there's nothing to be found. Only the cold black endless ocean around me. I've lost all feeling in my hands and feet. The cold empty feeling of the ocean has taken over me. I feel my eyes closing and I'm losing my grip of reality. I can see the spots that cloud my vision against the vast black water in front of me. This is the end. I am no longer fire. I am death. Purple stripes of neon color dance in front of my eyes. They are coming closer. I don't stop them, I accept them.

 _Thank you for my new home._ It says to me, then I'm gone. I've reached my end, the world is darkness, and I am made of nothing but evil.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes, the water around me is gone. I'm in a small room with a single bed surrounded by grey walls. I must be back in the Old Moment. I stand up and look down at myself. My old clothes are gone and have been replaced by a black long sleeve cold shoulder cropped top accompanied by a long black shirt with a slit to my thigh and black ankle boots. Fashionable but practical. Purple lines run around the outfit similar to the other Dark Signer's outfits. My sleeves go down my arm with pieces that wrap around my middle fingers to hold them in place. I undo the right one and push up my sleeve examining my arm. The purple mark of a Dark Signer covers my arm in the shape of the Heron Nazca line. This is the true proof of my new life. The only thing remaining, reminding me of my past life is the necklace with my family Signet ring. It's the one thing I couldn't let go of before I left, and now. My dark hair falls down to the small of my back and I imagine my eyes are filled with the same black that everyone else's are. A cloak that matches my outfit is folded at the foot of the bed. I pick it and up and put it on heading out of the room. Not only do I look different, I feel different. I can feel the new powers of my body coursing through my veins, I am no longer a human, I am a God. My cloak grazes the ground as I walk around. I look for the main room that I entered in the first time I came here, but I find Kiryu in the halls instead.

"Hello my lady, how ravishing you look now. You look fit to be the Queen of the new world we are going to create." He give me a grin, then sticks his hand out to me. I take it. He pulls me closer and links his arm with mine escorting me down the hall. "What is your first goal, princess?"

"I think the best way to start is by murdering the psychics I once called friends. Once they are out of the way, this should be easy. The only other challenge that stands in my way is that wretched Signer."

"Which one would we be talking about?"

"Jack Atlas," I say, curling my fist up with rage.

"You can have Jack as long as I get to destroy Yusei Fudo."

"I think we are in business then." We both let out a laugh. This new life is the way I want to live, not fearing hurting people, just doing it. We finally enter the main room, a sixth chair has been added at the end of the table opposite where Rudger is.

"Sit, you are now officially part of the Dark Signers. To the people of the living, you no longer exist." I sit in my seat at the end of the table. "Our first order of business is to take on the Signers that oppose us, then it's the rest of the world."

"Why are their six of us and only five Signers?" I ask leaning on the table.

"There is strength in numbers, we must now let our selves fall to the Signers. The more rage we have, the more power we have. Everything will work out in the end. Trust me."

"Then, how or where do we plan on taking on the Signers?"

"We wait, they will come to us."

"We should bring the fight to them, surprise them. They won't be prepared, we can win!" I slam my fist down on the table, I have all the rage in the world and I need someone or something to take it out on.

"Just because we have the powers of Gods doesn't mean we are Gods. The Gods decide when it's time to battle the Signers. But don't worry, it seems like that time will be coming very soon."

"Fine, but I'm going out. I need some time to myself."

"If you concentrate hard enough, you can make yourself appear as the person you were before becoming a Dark Signer." Misty says to me on my way out of the room.

"Also, if you need a D-Wheel, it will appear when it's needed." Adds Kiryu.

Once I'm outside, I concentrate on making the D-Wheel appear. It's black and similar to the one left to the bottom of the ocean, but this ones has orange lines running down the side of it similar to those of my outfit. I think of my old self. I don't want to be her, but looking like her should would make my life a lot easier. Once I have myself situated, I get on my D-Wheel and head out to take it for a spin. I knew the one place in the Satellite I wouldn't be able to go back to again and I wonder if word would go out about what I did last night. I wonder if anyone even saw me.

There are only two other places I know in the Satellite. The Cacoethes Movement and Martha's house. As no one in the Cacoethes Movement is a Psychic, I have no reason to take any revenge on them. Besides Jonathan they always treated me good, but they also made the killer than I am today. I don't think I would be welcomed back with open arms if I tried to go back now. Then, there is Martha's place. One of the few women that acted like my mother and took care of me. I don't want her to see me again, I wouldn't let her see me when I was a monster, and I won't let her see me now when I'm not even alive anymore. My Psychic powers may have faded when I became a Dark Signer but that doesn't change the fact that I still have powers capable of hurting people in a duel. Those are really the only options I have left in the Satellite.

So, after taking the D-Wheel for a spin, I decide to go back to the Old Moment to see if I could talk to the other Dark Signers on their own. I want to know exactly why they are here. I already know what drove Kiryu to this madness. I go to the next person I know best in here, Misty. Though I do ask Kiryu for directions to Misty's room. I stand outside and lightly knock on the door, the knock echos down the halls of the empty metal building.

"Yes?" Misty says from inside.

"It's Kyoko, I wanted to ask you about something."

"Of course, come in, darling." I open the door and enter the room. Misty is sitting up on one side of her bed and I sit on the other side. "So, what is it you wanted to ask?"

"How did you die and what drove you to becoming a Dark Signer?" It's a hard question to ask and I look down at my hands when I ask it. Misty gives me a small sigh before she talks.

"It's okay that you are asking, the Dark Signers are like a family after all." It's nice of Misty to try and comfort me before telling me about her life before being a Dark Signer. Everyone's life from when they were alive is always the hardest thing to talk about. "How I died is easy. It was a Car accident. But the reason I'm a Dark Signer, I'm here for my brother. He died trying to go watch the Black Rose Witch, Aki Izayoi, duel. So for my brother, I must take revenge on her. I would have done so if not for the Arcadia Movement collapsing the day you were there, but that just gives me more reason to wait and try again, with all of you by my side." I give Misty a small smile as she finishes her story.

"Thank you for telling me, Misty. I will help you get the revenge your brother deserves."

"And I too, will help you, Kyoko."

"Thank you. Have a good night." I give Misty a wave and head out of the room. I figured out that Dark Signers don't need to sleep, but it's the best way to pass the time, until the time comes to battle the Signers. The next person I head to see is Carly, I'm happy to finally be able to talk to her on my own after seeing her for the first time at the premiere of Jack's movie. Again, I knock on the door and ask to come in before going in and sitting on the bed.

"How can I help you?" She asks when I sit down.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Get on with it."

"Maybe two things."

"Faster then."

"First off, why do you seem so different from the last time I saw you?"

"Well dying does have an effect of people." She says, rolling her eyes. I think prefered her better when she was alive.

"Fine. Moving on, how did you die and why did you become a Dark Signer?"

"I was trying to get a scoop on the Arcadia Movement."

"The Arcadia Movement always ends badly for anyone involved."

"You don't think I know that now."

"Of course you do."

"Anyway, I dressed up as a janitor and snuck my way into Divine's office. I'm guessing you know who he is, since you were there on the same day. Anyway, moving on, he found me going through files in his office and challenged me to a duel. In the end, he used his psychic powers to send me flying out a window high up on the building all the way to the ground. I could say that my revenge is all for Divine, but that's not necessarily true. Plus I already took him out and you don't see me satisfied do you? I want revenge on the whole Arcadia Movement, and Jack Atlas." I freeze. She knows Jack?

"What did Jack ever do to you?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because I want revenge against Jack Atlas."

"Not if I get it first." She hisses out through her teeth. Like I said before, I definitely liked her better when she was alive.

"Just tell me what happened between you two."

"Fine. We met soon after the Fortune cup, I helped get him out of the hospital and even dueled with him against, what at the time seemed like, a Dark Signer, but wasn't. After getting him out, he lived with me for a while and I helped him figure out himself since he is no longer _King of the City_. He made me fall in love with him, then he left, abandoned me. He was the one person I cared about, the one person I could have lived for. Then he just left, he didn't care and he still doesn't care about me, so I want my revenge on him. What do you have against Jack?"

"When I figured out I was a Psychic, I ran away from him and our other friends. I ran back into him during the Fortune Cup. He was surprised I was still alive and that he wanted to talk to me about everything that happened since I left, but I was still just a monster and I don't want him getting close to me. I'll just hurt him. He says that he can change me and that he will change me, but he can't change the fact that I'm a Psychic and I'm not going to change how I act for anyone, especially Jack Atlas. Our history is deeper than it should be and he treats me like the same person I used to be, but I'm not that person anymore and now I'm even more different and I have no intention of going back.

"We will see when the time comes, who exactly gets to take care of Jack Atlas. As long as he is done for, that's all I care about. If that's all you needed to talk about, I would appreciate if you would give me some time alone now.

"Of course," I turn and head back towards the door stopping for just a second to look back, "but I plan on being the one to take Jack out." Then I'm back in the hall and I close the door. The only people left now are Rudger and Demak. I was going to save Rudger for last, but now that I think about it, I don't feel like I have anything to really talk about with Demak. He is a pretty quiet guy who I think would be best left alone, so Rudger it is. I head to his room and stop outside the door, it sounds as if he is talking to himself.

"Yes my lords, we have the girl and we are all gathered together now. We are ready to take on the Signers. This time we won't lose. The darkness will snuff out all the light, we will rule this world. I know you don't want us to kill everyone, but many will still be sacrificed to our noble cause. We will still have our army of slaves when the time comes and we rule this world. We will not allow you to be held captive in the Nazca lines again. You have all been freed for a purpose, and as Dark Signers, we are here to make sure you fulfill those purposes. Yes my lords, I will send out more servants to weaken the Signers and ready the Dark Signers for the battle that is to come." The room goes quiet, and a few seconds later, an army of spiders climbs out from under the door and continues on down the hall. This must be how Rudger makes other people into servants for the Dark Signers. It's no surprise Rudger has this power, considering how unbelievably powerful both of the Godwin brothers are. Then, I knock on the door, for hopefully my last meeting with Rudger before being able to take on the Signers.


	18. Misery Business

"Hello, please do come in, Kyoko." Rudger says, finally opening the door after a minute. "I hear you have been learning a little more about everyone's history here, which I'm guessing means that you are here to do the same to me. Would that be correct?" I wonder how he knew what I had been up to, but I just decided that all the Dark Signers must be connected in some way. If not, he probably had some kind of special power to help him figure it out. I just give him a nod yes, so that he knows that's why I'm here. "Well, I guess I can tell you a little about myself, but I'm sure you already know how I died. After all, your father and I were very close. I died the same time as him, with the failure of the Moment device." Rudger raises his hand, jestering to the area we are in. The home of the exact Moment device he was talking about.

"I know my father worked on the Old Moment, but I never knew how much he worked on it or that he was so close to you. Do you think you could tell me a little bit more about him?"

"I don't want to tell you too much, child. I need your rage right now to fight the Signers, but I will make a deal with you. When we finish taking down the five Signers, then I'll give you any information you want about your father. For now, I will just say that he was very involved in the Moment's development. So much that he worked alongside Dr. Fudo, Rex, and I." My Father worked directly with Yusei's father. This is all news to me, maybe the plan my father had for the Moment weren't just blueprints but his own designs. This definitely explains where my family's money came from. The most surprising this is that my father worked with Dr. Fudo, that means that even if the Zero Reverse didn't happen, I still would have grown up alongside Yusei. We were always meant to be friends as kids then, but maybe Yusei and Kyoko in that timeline would still be friends instead of battling on opposite sides. If I would have known Yusei, I wonder if I would have known Jack as well.

"Why did you become a Dark Signer after the Zero Reverse? Who do you want to get revenge on?"

"I was destined for darkness, my child. The gods choose me as the first Dark Signer to return. Though it most likely came from my jealousy. Jealousy is the worst kind of rage a person can have, it makes you into more a monster than anything else."

"Who were you jealous of?"

"I think it's best if you didn't know, child. If I do, then your rage might be turned towards me, and we can't have that. What I can say is that neither of the people I originally wanted revenge on are not around anymore. But I still have an outlet for my revenge. I will only be able to take my revenge on one of them. They both thought it was a bad idea to continue the work that we had started together, everyone took their side. I was jealous and filled with anger. I was going to continue doing what I wanted, with or without them. But in doing so, I was the catalyst for my own life ending, I'm afraid." I tried not to think too far into what Rudger was saying, but that makes me wonder if the people he is talking about are Dr. Fudo and my father. If so, then that means he is the one to blame for my Father's death, the outbreak of psychic's, and my Mother's death. That must mean that Yusei and I are the people he's after, and like he said, he can only get his revenge on one of us. If I wasn't a Dark Signer, I would be good and gone at the hands of Rudger, just like Yusei will be. No. I can't let myself think of this. So, I decide to ask Rudger one final question.

"Do you regret anything about becoming a Dark Signer and dying when you did?"

"I regret having to leave my son behind. The fact Jack had to grow up without a father will always haunt me, but my feelings towards my boy are not going to stand in the way of what I have to do as a Dark Signer." Wait, Jack? It can't be, is Jack Atlas Rudger's son? I stop to think of picture I saw of Rudger when he was alive. Tall, blond spiky hair, and similar face structure. These are the traits that Rudger and Jack share. Plus, Jack was sent to the same orphanage as Dr. Fudo's son. It all makes sense, my instinct is to run and tell Jack, but it's all too late for that now. It won't make a difference to his life after I kill him.

"Jack Atlas is your son?"

"Jack Godwin, but yes, they are the same person. Even if I may regret leaving him, he's grown up just fine without me around. Though that will all be ending soon and I imagine you will be the one to bring him to that end."

"You are correct, just like you will be bring Yusei Fudo to an end." Rudger gives me a large smile.

"I'm glad you were able to figure it out on your own, my dear. Now get some rest or something, for tomorrow our battle with the Signer's begins." I bow goodnight to Rudger and head for my room. I lay in the cold empty bed staring at the ceiling, it's hard to sleep knowing my body doesn't rely on it anymore. I decide to get up and go for one last ride around the Satellite I once knew, because after tomorrow, there might not be anything left of it.

It's dark outside but there's no wind tonight. The air around me is still and quiet, a full moon lights up the night sky. It normally wouldn't be safe for someone to drive around the B.A.D. area at night, but not for me. I have no reason to be afraid anymore. These are mere humans and I have the powers of a God. This is who I'm truly meant to be. I'm enjoying my last ride around the Satellite until two D-Wheels begin to follow me in the distance. I speed up to try and lose them, but it's no good. I look back. It's Dmitri, Kai, Lorenzo, Kamila, and Freya. Dmitri and Kai are sharing his D-Wheel that now has a small blue side cart attached to it. The cart contains Lorenzo with a helmet hanging on for dear life. The other is driven by Freya as Kamila sits behind her. Freya is catching up to me. I take a sharp right. Freya doesn't make the turn but Dmitri does. They are following me, I try to shake them off but they just keep appearing. Then, I turn right down a long street, I look back and don't see them. I finally did it, or so I think. Freya's D-Wheel turns onto the street from the direction I'm heading. She quickly turns, cutting off the street. I make a sharp U-turn and head back in the direction I came, but am cut short again as Dmitri pulls into the street cutting me off. I look back Kamila and Freya are off the D-Wheel and approaching me. Dmitri and everyone are getting off their D-Wheel also. Fine. If they are going to be like this, then I'll duel every last one of them if that's what it takes. I don't care if they used to be my friends.

"Kyoko, what the hell do you think you are doing in the Satellite and why do you look like that?" Dmitri shouts as he approaches me. I'm off my D-Wheel now and loading my cards into my duel disk.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, coming here to the Satellite? You have no idea what's going on. So, unless you want to die, I suggest you get out of here!"

"We are here to bring you home with us! You abandoned us and didn't even tell us why! We just want to know what the fuck is going on, Kyoko!"

"If you want to know why, then you are going to have to duel me!" I yell raising my duel disk at Dmitri. They have all formed a circle around me now.

"Fine. If a duel is what you want, then I duel is what you will get. If I win you are going to come home with us!" Dmitri loads his duel disk. "Get inside that building, you guys!" Dmitri shouts at everyone else and points to one of the open doorways of one of rundown buildings surrounding us, they slowly back away into the building.

"Haha, you won't be able to beat me! I have new powers now, you are going to die, Demetrius!" Dmitri give me a bad look, I can't tell if its from using his full name or the threat I have given him.

"Bring it on, Kyoko!" He raises his duel disk, ready to duel.

"Fine, but it's your funeral!" I raise my hands, my Dark Signer mark on my arm begins to glow, and a strong wind fills the street we are standing in. Purple flames rises miles behind us, it runs down the streets of the Satellite, forming the lines of the Heron that also resides on my arm. The fire begins to travel down the the lines begin to travel down both sides of the street we are standing in. Before the lines get half way down the street, I see Kamila step out of the building running towards Dmitri.

"Kamila!" Everyone standing to the side is screaming her name. She shoves Dmitri and he stumbles into the doorway of the building across from everyone else.

"No! Kamila, why?" Dmitri shouts to her, his eyes look up at her terrified from where he fell on the ground. Then the purple flames pass us, only leaving me and Kamila inside them. We are standing inside the rounded head of the heron, the beak of the Heron rounds off at the end of the street cutting everyone else off from getting inside.

"She's my best friend. I have to stop her! I know this isn't who she really is, I want to show her that she doesn't have to be this way, that she can just be happy with us! I have to duel her!" Kamila shouts at Dmitri. I just let out a laugh. "What's so funny Kyoko?" Kamila ask as her eyes turns towards me, staring me down.

"You thinking you can beat me."

"I will beat you, you are coming home with us Kyoko!"

"We will see about that." We both raise our duel disk to each other.

"Duel!" We shout in unison as we draw our hands.

"My turn!" I shout first and draw a card. "I will be taking the first turn, then you have one turn to try and defeat me. When we make it to the third turn, you will be done for!" I let out another laugh, it echoes in the tension of the air around us.

"During my turn, you have to tell me what's going on Kyoko!"

"Fine, it's not like you will be alive to remember any of it though."

"But we will!" Dmitri shouts from outside the fire. I glare at him and unintentionally let out a snarl.

 _They will all be dead eventually, but for now, kill this one._ The voice inside my head is back, but this time it doesn't seem to be communicating with me. It seems to be controlling me. The command to kill Kamila fills me head and any thought of remorse are flooded out. I have been give a job, and now, I must go through with it.

"I play the spell card, Card Destruction, from my hand. We each must discard our hands and redraw them." I smile and send my hand to the graveyard, drawing 5 new cards from my deck. Kamila does the same, but she doesn't look happy about it. "Then I summon Laval Blaster to my side of the field (ATK:1200)."

"I activate the effect of Naturia Cosmobeet from my hand! When you normal summon or set a monster, I can special summon Naturia Cosmobeet from my hand! Come, Naturia Cosmobeet (ATK:1000)!" I roll my eyes and continue my turn.

"That small monster can't do anything to me! I activate the effect of Laval Blaster. Since I have a Laval monster in my graveyard, I can discard the top 5 cards of my deck to the graveyard! Then, Laval Blaster gains 200 attack points for each Laval monster sent to my graveyard with this effect! I sent two to my graveyard to Laval Blasters attack increases to 1600! Since Laval Volcano Handmaiden was sent to the graveyard by this effect, I can use her monster effect is send one Laval monster from my deck to the graveyard. I send Laval Lancelord to the graveyard to join my monsters. Then, I set one card and end my turn!"

"Tell me what's going on Kyoko! Why did you run away from us to the Satellite? What did we do to you?"

"It's not what you did, it's what you are!"

"Your friends?" Kamila ask clearly confused.

"No, it doesn't matter that you are my friends. You are Psychics!"

"So are you!" Kamila says, pointing her finger at me.

"Not anymore!"

"What are you talking about? Of course you are!"

"I'm not so sure about that, Kamila. She feels different, stronger." Dmitri says to her.

"Then what are you?" Kamila says to me demanding a response.

"I moved on, I am a Dark Signer now!" Freya lets out an audible gasp, considering she is the only one that really knows what being a Dark Signer entails.

"What does that _even_ mean, Kyoko?"

"It means I'm no longer a human. To you, I am a God!"

"What in Gods' absolute names are you fucking talking about?"

"I have been blessed with the powers of the Underworld. The Gods have reached up to me and given me the power to do their biddings!"

"Why do you need such powers? You are already a Psychic, that's more than enough power for whatever you are trying to pull off Kyoko!"

"I can't be a Psychic anymore! I am _not_ a monster! Psychics are just monsters that deserve to die! All they do is cause destruction and harm! So I must get rid of every last one of them!

"Look around you! Being a Dark Signer has made you into more of a monster!"

"I am not a monster. I am a God and I am going to rid this world of evil. You know nothing about my past or the real me! This is the true me, accept it or die trying to fix me!"

"I will never accept it! This isn't the true you! We know the real you, you are sweet, fun, and caring! Not a monster like you are now and I'll prove it to you! My turn!" Kamila shouts drawing her card. "I play the spell card, Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards from my deck! Then, I summon Naturia Pumpkin from my hand (ATK:1400) and its effect allow me to special summon one other Naturia monster from my hand if you control a monster. Join us, Naturia Cliff (ATK:1500). Then, since I used the effect of a Naturia monster, I can special summon Naturia Hydrangea to my side of the field (ATK:1900)! Then, I activate the spell card One for One from my hand! I send Glow-Up Bulb from my hand to the graveyard and special summon Spore to my side of the field from my deck (ATK:400). Last, but not least, I can special summon Glow-Up Bulb from my graveyard by sending the top card of my deck to the graveyard. Enter, Glow-Up Bulb (ATK:100)!" Kamila's field is full with five monsters, there are only a few options for her to go from here.

"Is that all you got?" I shout at her.

"Don't worry, this is the only the beginning. I am going to beat you right here and right now!"

"I'd love to see you try." I smirk, knowing that my set card will cause any effort she puts into this duel to waste.

"Why do you want all psychics to die? Why do you want _me_ to die?" Kamila says with her eyes clearly full of hurt.

"Gods, I don't want _you_ to die! I just... You're a Psychic! I wish you weren't a Psychic, then I wouldn't have to this to you, but I have to!"

"Why?"

"Because Psychics are evil! They use their powers to take whatever they want, lives included! Just because my father worked on the Moment device, they decided to take their revenge out on my family! They murdered my Mother, made me into a Psychic, and still want to kill me! They ruined my life and the lives of countless others! So I will take the life of _every. Last. Psychic._ "

"Not all Psychics are bad! We can't let a few ruin the lives of many. So many Psychics have to hide who they really are because a few decided to use their powers for bad things, Kyoko. We aren't all bad!"

"You can't tell me you have never hurt _anyone_ because of your powers!"

"Maybe I have and maybe so have other psychics. But even if we didn't have powers, people just do bad things sometimes. It's part of being human! As humans, we make mistakes, even if they hurt other people!"

"Then I will never have to worry about doing bad things again, because I'm no longer human!"

"No matter what kind of powers you have, you are still a human! You still have a heart, Kyoko! Please, we all love you Kyoko!" Kamila raises her hands over her chest to cover her heart and gives me a small smile.

"You don't love me and I don't love you!" Kamila's face falls. "Sweet words are not going to work! You were never even really my friends, you all just pitied me for not having any other friends! You are only saying these things to try and stop me! It's not going to work, the only way I won't kill you is if you join us."

"I will never join you. If you don't think you are not human anymore, it's because you are just pure evil! Pure darkness! I'm going to take you down and prove that not all Psychics are bad, and if you have these powers that you don't have to use them for evil! People like us could change how the world views Psychics, we just have to use our powers for good!"

"Then come on, win this duel, show me! SHOW ME!" I scream as loud as I can at her.

"Level 1 Glow-Up Bulb tunes level 4 Naturia Pumpkin! Brave tiger that lies deep within the forest, tear apart your foes with your mighty claws! Reign as the lord of the western forest! Synchro Summon! Arise, Naturia Beast (ATK:2200)! Then, when I Synchro Summon a Naturia Synchro monster, I can special summon Naturia Ladybug from my graveyard (ATK:100)! Next, I use the level 1 Spore to tune the level 5 Naturia Beast! Noble dragon that dwells within the depths of the forest, crush your foes with your fierce power! Reign as the lord of the eastern forest! Synchro Summon! Arise, Naturia Barkion (ATK:2500)!"

"That's still not enough to win this duel! Now, finish your turn so that I can take you down!"

"Don't rush me! I'm still not done yet. When you take the full force of my attack, you will take three times the amount of damage I need to finish this duel! I play the spell card Miracle Synchro Fusion from my hand. Naturia Barkion from my field fuses with Naturia Beast in my graveyard! A roar that trembles the very forest! Arise king of the forest and destroy all opposition! Fusion Summon! Appear, Naturia Gaiastrio (ATK:3200)! Now, I will banish Glow-Up Bulb from my graveyard to special summon Spore from my graveyard! Then the level of Spore matches the banished monster, meaning that spores level stays at level 1. Now, the level 1 Spore tunes the level 5 Naturia Hydrangea and the level 4 Naturia Cliff. A roar echoes through the forest! Harmonize and become an even greater force! Synchro Summon! Appear, Leo, Keeper of the Sacred Tree! When Naturia Cliff is sent from the field to the graveyard, I can special summon a level 4 or lower Naturia monster from my deck. I special summon the level 2 Naturia monster, Naturia Tulip to the field (ATK:600)!" The attack power on Kamila's side of the field keeps growing and she still has one more card left in her hand, but she would hate it if all this work she's doing goes to waste, by one set card. She may be able to summon plenty of monsters to her field, but what's the point if she can't even protect them from being stopped. "I play the spell card Monster Reborn from my hand. Return, Naturia Cliff (ATK:1500)! Now the level 2 Naturia Tulip tunes the level 4 Naturia cliff, level 2 Naturia Cosmobeet, and the level 1 Naturia Ladybug! In the depths of the earth, an ancient force slumbers! Awaken and reign from on high! Synchro Summon! Appear, Giganticastle (ATK:2900)! Then, for every non-tuner used to Synchro Summon this monster, its attack and defence increase by 200. Since I used three non-tuners, Giganticastle's attack and defense increase by 600." Giganticastle's attack raise to 3500. "Now I use Naturia Cliff's effect again to special summon Naturia Dragonfly from my deck (ATK:1200)! Then, Naturia Dragonfly's attack increases by 200 for each Naturia monster in my graveyard! Six Naturia monsters are in my graveyard so Naturia Dragonfly's attack increases by 1200!" Naturia Dragonfly's raises to 2400.

"So, you have a total of 12200 damage on your field. Let's see you give it to me, but if you do, it will be too late to join me. If you do this, we can never go back from here."

"I told you already, I will _never_ join you!" The words come out of Kamila's mouth like venom.

"Then, you will join my parents in the afterlife and your _friends_ will be soon to join you."

"I will win this duel! I will! I will!" Kamila looks around at all her friends standing around with nervous eyes. "But…" Kamila pauses, her eyes meet with Lorenzo's. "If anything bad does happen, get out of here! Leave me here and run! If I don't win, then there will be no saving me here. If I lose, run. Run for your life." A tear runs down Kamila's face. "Let the City know what happened here today. Tell Godwin and then find Jack. He is the only one that can save her." Kamila wipes her tear and turns back to me. Kai is holding Lorenzo to his chest as Lorenzo weeps and Freya is patting him on the back. Everyone already knows what's going to happen. Kamila isn't going to win, even her friends have given up on her.

"Shut up! Finish your turn!" I spit out at her. "Your friends have given up on you already so get this over with quickly!"

"Leo, Keeper of the Sacred Tree attack Laval Blaster! Lion's Roar!" Kamila's monster charges straight towards my monster, but he's not going to make it.

"Ha! I activate my trap, Negate Attack! The attack of your monster is negated and the battle phase ends!" A swirl of wind blocks Kamila's monster from attacking mine and pushes him back onto his side of the field. Kamila freezes, looking like she is about to pass out. But she does the only thing she can do now, stand her ground.

"I end my turn!" Kamila yells out, trying to seem strong, but her face is broken when a large howl is let out from Lorenzo and he falls to his knees with tears streaming down his face. "It's okay. I will make it through this turn, but… If I don't, please, listen to my advice. _Please_."

 _Use the power of my card this turn, child. Let me free._

"This is the end for you! My turn!" I draw one card and add it to my hand, I have four cards in my hand and one monster on my field. I will make this work. "I play the spell card Pot of Avarice from my hand! I add Flamvell Firedog, Flamvell Grunika, Flamvell Dragnov, Laval Lakeside Lady, and Dread Dragon from my graveyard to my deck, then draw two cards!" Now I have five cards in my hand and it is the perfect combination. "Next, I play the spell card Earthbound Revival! I discard Masked Dragon to the graveyard to add one Earthbound Immortal monster and one field spell card from my graveyard to my hand. I play the field spell card Molten Destruction, which cause all fire monsters to gain 500 attack but lose 400 defense! This raises the attack of Laval Blaster on my field to 2100! Then, from my hand I play the spell card Rekindling, allowing me to special summon as many fire monster with 200 defense from my graveyard!" Thankfully, I discarded plenty of monsters during my first turn. "Now come, Laval Forest Sprite (ATK:300-800), Flamvell Baby (ATK:800-1300), Laval Volcano Handmaiden (ATK:100-600), and Laval Lancelord (ATK:2100-2600)! I tribute Laval Volcano Handmaiden and Laval Lancelord to Tribute Summon Laval Judgement Lord (ATK:2700-3200)! Then, when Laval Volcano Handmaiden is sent the graveyard, I can send Laval Cannon from my deck to the graveyard and I activate the spell card Tribute Carnaval which allows me Tribute Summon once more this turn! I Tribute Laval Forest Sprite and Flamvell Baby! O dark deity who will bring forth ultimate destruction! Take these souls to fulfil our dark purpose! Advent, Earthbound Immortal Iluta Pisgo!" The dark marker on my arm begins to glow and the Earthbound Immortal's heart beats and shines from the sky. Small orbs of light from places behind my fly towards the heart. These are the sacrifices of people standing inside the flames of my Earthbound Immortal. When all the orbs have collected inside the heart, it expands into the shape of a gigantic heron. It flies in the sky, causing a large draft of wind to flow through the streets. It is black with bright purple lines running down its body, similar to my Dark Signer clothes. It lets out a screech into the sky as it descends to the ground. Everyone standing around covers their ears from the screech.

"I won't let you win! You still have to get around my monsters!" Kamila screams over the sound of the Earthbound Immortal Iluta Pisgo.

"That won't be a problem! I use the effect of Laval Forest Sprite! When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard. All face-up Laval monsters on my field gain 200 attack for each Laval monster in my graveyard until the end phase! There are three Laval monsters in my graveyard so Laval Blaster and Laval Judgement Lord gain 600 attack!" Laval Blaster's attack increases to 2700, while Laval Judgement Lord's attack increases to 3800. "Then, I use the monster effect of Laval Judgement Lord! I banish Laval Forest Sprite from graveyard to inflict 1000 damage to you!" Fire gathers in the palm of Laval Judgement Lord and shoot directly at Kamila. The Flames surround Kamila and she falls to her knees screaming out in pain. The fire is gone and she slowly returns to her feet.

"Is that all you got?"

"No, but this is. Earthbound Immortal Iluta Pisgo can attack you directly! Hell Strike! Goodbye, Kamila!" Earthbound Immortal Iluta Pisgo opens up it large beak and lets out another loud screech to the sky. Kamila screams out raising her arms as if it will help her block out the attack, but Earthbound Immortal Iluta Pisgo rams its beak into the ground at Kamila causing her life points to fall to zero. Earthbound Immortal Iluta Pisgo and the flames around us fade away. All that's left is me and Kamila's body which lies motionless in a crater on the ground. Everyone runs out to her, not paying any attention to me. Freya makes it first and falls to her knees, scooping Kamila up into her lap. Everyone is crying and screaming.

"Kamila, please… Please wake up… Please I need you… Don't leave me alone." Lorenzo says, grabbing her face on both sides and pressing a small kiss on her lips. "Please." He lays his forehead on Kamila's for a second, but then pulls away as she begins to stir. "Kamila!" Kamila opens her eyes a tiny bit looking up around her.

"F-Fr-Freya?" That's all that Kamila can get out. Lorenzo stands quickly, clearly in shock and stumbles back. Dmitri catches him as he turns to bury his face in Dmitri's chest, before letting out muffled screams.

"I'm here!" Freya says, pushing the hair out of Kamila's face. "I'm here. Please talk to me." Freya presses a small kiss to Kamila's forehead.

"I… I…" Kamila is struggling to get words out.

"You what, talk to me baby, please." Freya says resting her head on Kamila's to hear her better.

"I lo… I lov-" This is all Kamila can get out, before her body evaporates into dust. Freya's arms fall to the ground beside her and it looks like she whispers something into the air. Then, she throws her arms up into the air letting out a scream before standing up and running towards me.

"You monster!" She screams and I run to my D-Wheel and get on driving away. I scrape Freya's D-Wheel on my escape, but I don't care. I have to get out of there before I kill anyone else. The sun is already rising as I head back to the Old Moment. When I get back, I take my seat at the table. Everyone is gathered there already.

"Welcome back." Rudger says as I sit down. "We will be gathering around the Old Moment device this afternoon to take over the Satellite. Then, the Signers will come to us for the final battle of light and dark."


End file.
